


From here on in

by INFJgamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: The crew of the Tempest have defeated the Archon, saved the Quarian Ark and stopped the Benefactor.  However Andromeda isn’t finished with them yet.





	1. Spot the difference

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome. If there’s something specific you want to see me do, send me an ask on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew return to the Tempest after two weeks of shore leave. In theory everyone should be ready and raring to go, in reality the human crew are going down with the Angaran version of chickenpox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome. If there’s something specific you want to see me do, send me an ask on Tumblr.

Kallo and Suvi sat together on the bridge going through the final checks before they could disembark from the Nexus. Kallo was worried about Suvi, for someone who'd just had two weeks leave she looked anything but refreshed. She was rubbing the back of her neck, a telltale sign she had a headache. He noticed that the lights from her console panel were reflected on the sweat that covered her skin, despite the air conditioned environment. “Is everything okay Suvi?”

Suvi shook her head and instantly regretted it “I'm not feeling too grand. I think I'll pop and see Lexi, see if she can give me something for this headache.” 

Lexi was just finished inputting the last of her notes for her latest essay when the door of the med bay hissed open. She glanced over her shoulder to see Suvi being ushered in by Kallo, she looked dreadful. She was feverish and breaking out in spots before her eyes. Kallo helped her to a bed and Lexi scanned her. “It's Angaran chickenpox, it's been doing the rounds in the colonies. It's very similar to Human chickenpox, you’ll feel rough for forty eight hours, but you'll be fine. It's highly contagious so I’ll confine you to your quarters, luckily it only affects Angarans and humans.”

Ryder tried to listen to Cora’s handover, but the pain in her head made it hard to concentrate. She thought the Lieutenant mentioned something about Peebee finding lost Angaran artifacts, but couldn't be sure. She excused herself and lurched off to the galley in search of a cold drink. It didn't help that Ryder had come back to a barrage of messages from Liam Kosta asking when he could rejoin the crew. They'd started off harmless enough.

“Hey Ryder, Long time no see. We should totally meetup, maybe talk about me coming back to the Tempest. Come see me next time you're on Eos.”

But as time has gone by and she hadn't answered him, they began to take on a darker tone. The last one read. 

“I can't believe how stupid you're being. The crew is in danger. You need crisis response not a biotic psycho bitch with a shotgun! If you can’t see sense, I’ll take my concerns to someone who will! I'm doing this for your own good.”

Ryder didn't appreciate being threatened or having one of her crew trash talked. Especially when she felt so damn ill. Drack and Vetra were brewing up a vat of tea for the crew while trading stories about what they’d done with their time away from the Tempest. Drack had been playing with his great grandchildren, while Vetra had been caving on Kadara with Sid. Ryder was about to ask after their families when her knees buckled out from under her. Vetra caught her “Drack go get Lexi. Come on Ryder let's get you to your quarters.” 

While Ryder was appreciative of Vetra helping her to her room, the sensation of the Turian’s armour against her was unbearable. Every square inch of her skin felt hot and itchy. Having deposited Ryder on her bed, Vetra instructed her to stay put while they waited for the ship’s doctor. 

Lexi entered, with Drack and Kallo assisting Suvi. A quick scan of the Pathfinder confirmed that she too had contracted chickenpox. “We’ll confine the two of you to your quarters, we can't have both the Pathfinder and her second going down with this.”

She turned to Kallo and Drack “I need you to keep an eye on them. They need to rest and I darent leave Ryder unsupervised, Goddess knows what she’ll try and get up to.”

“You wound me Doctor.” Ryder protested half pitifully, half playfully.

“I know you Pathfinder.” Smiled Lexi. 

Suvi chuckled only to have Lexi turn her attention on her “Kallo, make sure Suvi behaves herself. I don't want to find out she's been biopsying her own spots.”

“But science!” Protested the Scot.

“No!” Chorused Lexi, Kallo, Drack and Ryder. 

Drack and Kallo went to fetch their charges some tea giving them time to change out of their uniforms into lightweight pyjamas. Vetra headed back onto the Nexus with a shopping list of medical supplies from Lexi. The doctor jabbed the ill couple with a cocktail of meds to ease the discomfort and itching. “Get some rest, I’ll check in on you later.”

Cora felt a little peaky as she slumped on the sofa in what used to be Liam’s room. She could feel her head begin to throb, maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment? Peebee entered, shattering her peace “Wow! You look worse than Ellis.” 

The Tempest’s resident mercenary was sporting bilateral black eyes and a broken nose from their misadventures with the Asari.

“You're seriously comparing my appearance to someone who got dropped on their face!” Snapped Cora.

The effort and volume of her shouting made her head hurt all the more. She took a slow controlled breath in and released it trying to regain focus. She could feel sweat being wicked away by the fabric of her clothing, though it lingered on her face. She felt dreadful. There were a few things in life that Cora Harper didn't do well at, being ill was one of them. She despised the vulnerability and lack of control over herself. Gil poked his head around the corner “Everything okay ladies?”

One look at Cora told him she was far from okay “I’ll go and get Lexi.”

The doctor confirmed that like the others, Cora had pox. “We’ll keep you in here. I need you to stay away from Gil and Ellis, I don't want anyone else getting sick. Peebee keep an eye on her.”

The younger Asari chuckled “Have no fear, Doctor B’Sayle is here!”

Cora rolled her eyes “You're not an actual doctor.” 

“You're not an actual Asari, but that’s never stopped you has it?!” Retorted the maiden.

Lexi ignored them both “SAM, let me know if anymore of the human crew spike a temperature. I’ll inform Tann that the Tempest is grounded until further notice.”

She left the two women to their own devices to start write up notes and filling out drug charts.

“Gil, what's going on? Why haven't we left yet?” Ellis called down from the balcony outside the bridge. 

“Lexi’s grounded us. With Ryder and Cora out of action we’re not going anywhere. We’ve got to avoid them in case we get infected. Think of it as an extension to our shore leave. I'm going to head to the Nexus later if you want a game of poker. Loser buys the beers.” Beamed Gil.

Peebee tapped away at the datapad, checking in with a certain gunsmith back on Elaaden. It transpired that Kate had already contracted the Angaran chickenpox shortly after her first ever trip to Havarl. 

“Could you do that any louder?” Grumbled Cora

“A huntress should be able to endure sustained gunfire and explosions, I'm sure you can cope some light tapping!” Quipped the Asari.

A wicked thought popped into Peebee’s mind. It was bad, but she’d never get another chance like this no matter how long she lived, which if Cora caught on wouldn't be long at all “Why don't you use Asari healing techniques to help you get better?” 

Cora took the bait “What did you have in mind? Prayer? Meditation?” 

“Something a little more out of the box. Don't get me wrong prayer and meditation have their place, but that's for beginners. You, you're more advanced.” Said Peebee massaging Cora’s ego.

Cora began to ponder “Well Sarissa’s manuals-”

Peebee waved her hand in dismissal “Oh screw Sarissa’s manuals, I'm talking about techniques only taught in The Cidem. It's not something that's normally shared with humans because they lack the biotic capability, but someone like you or Ellis should be more than capable.” 

Cora sat forward “Have you ever tried teaching any of it to Ellis?”

“Please, the only Asari thing Ellis wants to study is Lexi.” Chuckled Peebee telling the truth.

“The Cidem focuses on combining vocal cords exercises with biotic energy.” She hoped Cora would fall for it.

Cora was intrigued, she knew that there were certain codex and manuals that were off limits to the large majority of Asari, nevermind humans. It didn't surprise her in the least that Peebee had probably snuck a peek at them just to say that she’d done it. “I'm not sure.”

Peebee teased “Come on Cora. Are you a commando or a commandon’t?”

“Fine. What do I need to do?” She said giving into her curiosity.

“I thought we could try focused chanting. It improves biotic flow through the body. I want you to take a deep breath and as you exhale I want you to say the words Fus Ro Dah.”

Cora did as she was told. Peebee did her best to keep a straight face as the second in command of the Tempest chanted words from a videogame that the Asari had watched Ellis had play. “That's really good. Keep it up! You wanna exhale on the Fus. Inhale just before Ro. Great now try and hold the Dah. That's it. Great go again, this time see if you can hold the Dah a little longer. Keep going remember, you’re an unrelenting force.”

Peebee secretly recorded Cora’s chanting and forwarded the video to Ellis, she could’ve sworn she heard the laughter emanating from the bridge. Cora was slightly out of breath “You know I was doubtful about this Cidem, but that was really invigorating. Is there anything else you think I should try?”

Peebee tried to hide her delight “Well there is a traditional herbal remedy I could prepare for you. The Cidem says it was given to warrioresses to help them regain their strength after a battle. I could make it for you if you want.” 

Cora agreed and Peebee headed of to the galley to make the herbal remedy. What the young Asari actually made was a replica of Matriarch B’Sayle’s medicinal herbal tea. Peebee had many miserable memories of having to drink it as a child, it smelt like varren piss and probably tasted the same too. Her stomach lurched as she carried it back to Cora, she watched with a mixture of admiration and horror and the woman downed it in one. Cora handed her the empty cup “What’s next?” 

Frustratingly, Peebee was out of wacky ideas. Instead she suggested something sensible “You’ve done well, get some rest.” 

Lexi typed up her notes on the sick crew members. The Initiative would be doing an audit of her notes along with those of any other doctor’s that was treating chickenpox patients. By comparing the data it was hoped they could determine the best treatments and management techniques in readiness for future outbreaks. Vetra entered the med bay with Gil unceremoniously slung over her shoulder “I found him trying to sneak down the landing ramp. He says he's fine-”

“I am fine!” Protested Gil from behind her.

“I’ll be the judge of that. SAM informed me that you're running a low grade fever. Vetra put him down there please.” Lexi gestured to the bed on the right.

“See no spots!” Proclaimed Gil smugly

Lexi rolled her eyes “Vetra please could you give us a moment?”

The Turian nodded and left. Lexi returned her focus to Gil “I’d like you to fully undress.”

Gil smirked and hummed an old Earth tune known as The Stripper. Once he was down to his boxers, he twirled to show her there were no spots “Tada! Now can I go to the Nexus?”

Lexi sighed “I asked you to fully undress Gil. That includes your underwear.”

Gil dropped down his boxers, fighting hard to suppress the urge to scratch the left side his groin. He glanced down to see what was causing the annoyance and there it was, a small cluster of spots “Well shit!”

“You can dress now. I’ll give you some meds to help with the symptoms. Try not to scratch. I’ll have Vetra keep tabs on you. Try and take it easy and absolutely no sneaking onto the Nexus.” Pleaded the Doctor.

Having devoured the soup that Drack had made for the crew’s supper, Cora was exhausted. She slowly drifted off to sleep with her head coming to rest on Peebee’s arm, trapping the Asari. Peebee started weight up the pros and cons of chewing off her own arm in order to escape. In the end she decided to stay put, tapping away messages to Elaaden until the small hours.

Suvi wanted to snuggled into Ryder's back, but she was too hot and itchy. She let her hand run over the contours of her wife's back as a gesture to let her know she would if she could. Suvi felt the knotted muscles beneath Sara’s top “What's going on?”

Ryder sighed and showed Suvi the plethora of messages from Liam. She watched as the anger grew in Suvi till she snapped “What the hell does he think he’s playing at? It’s not your fault he can’t take an order. How dare he call you stupid and threaten you! Don’t get me started on the things he said about Ellis! And then to cap it all he’s got the audacity to make out that he’s doing this all for you! You can’t let him come back on the Tempest, especially if he’s going to pull stunts like this.” 

Ryder frowned “Apparently he’s gone to Tann with this. He’s serious about getting back on this ship. We might have a fight on our hands.” 

Lexi was exhausted the hefty climb to the bridge was too much for her aching legs. She knew Ellis would understand if they didn't see each other. She flopped into her bunk in the crew's quarters and soon fell asleep. All too quickly her alarm chimed, it was time for morning rounds. Her first stop was the Pathfinder’s quarters where she interrupted a literal mutual back scratching session between Ryder and Suvi. It was neither sexual or sensual but it was an act of love that brought about nigh on orgasmic relief. The couple looked shamefaced as Lexi lectured them on the risks of scarring and infection. She gave the pair their next doses of medication and told Drack he had her permission to sit on them if he caught them scratching again. 

Next on her list was Gil. The engineer was keeping himself busy teaching Vetra how to play rummy. Lexi noted the gloves that had been gaffer taped to his wrists to stop him scratching. She wondered which of the two had come up with the idea. Her money was on Vetra. 

Her final visit for the morning was Cora. The commando was still sleeping. Peebee had tried and failed miserably to escape her clutches and was begrudgingly being the little spoon. Lexi chuckled at the sight. Peebee glared at her and hissed “Help a girl out?”

Lexi gently disentangled the Asari from Cora arms, allowing her to stretch out “Can we never speak of this again?”

Lexi chuckled “What like that time on Voeld when you called me Mommy?” 

Peebee flushed and scarpered of in the direction of the galley. Lexi gently woke Cora and gave her the next doses of medication. Having done everything she could for her patients, Lexi headed up to the bridge for some downtime with Ellis. She hadn't seen them since they’d gotten back on the ship. She headed into the armoury the mercenary called home protesting “It's not even been a full day and most of the human crew are unfit for duty.”

Ellis was curled up in a ball on the bed covered in spots. “Make that all the humans.”

She wondered why SAM hadn't alerted her to Ellis’s plight, but then she noticed empty syringes of analgesia, antipyretics and antihistamine next to them. The merc had been managing their symptoms by themselves. Part of Lexi wanted to chide them for not letting her know they were sick, the other wanted to congratulate them on their effective self care. “You should have let me know.”

A faint grin touched the mercenary’s face “Why, would you have managed my symptoms any differently? You were busy with the others. Tactically Ryder, Cora, Suvi and Gil take priority over me, I'm nonessential crew.”

From the perspective of cold clinical rationale Ellis was absolutely right. Lexi laid down next to them with a frustrated sigh “Don't do it again. Yes you’re right technically you aren’t a key priority, but you still matter. Especially to me.”

Ellis pressed their forehead against hers savouring the coolness and the closeness “Sorry Lex.”

With all the human crew infected, the quarantine was lifted and the crew were free to move about the ship as they pleased. Suvi sat in the galley with Ellis, the mercenary read aloud with assistance from the Scot while Drack half listened as he cooked up a roast for the crew. He figured it would be just the thing to boost morale. The two humans laughed when Peebee was thwacked by a spoon for trying to steal what she called “Quality control samples” from the stove. 

Gil continued to teach Prospero and Vetra to play rummy, though Gil started getting frustrated when Prospero kept beating him. Meanwhile Cora had developed a taste for the herbal remedy that Peebee had given her. The young Asari was now tasked with teaching her how to make it. Peebee did her best not to vomit as Cora brewed up a huge mug of the stuff. 

Ryder but the bullet and arranged a vid conference with Tann about Liam’s request to rejoin the Tempest. Luckily it had gone far better than Ryder had anticipated. Tann said he would support whatever Ryder wanted to do. The Director had no concerns about Ellis having heard from Kandros how the merc was instrumental in bringing down a smuggling ring, and had helped return several lost ancient artifacts to the Angaran people. Tann however did ask that Ryder meet with Liam in person to inform him of her decision. As soon as the crew were well enough, they were going to Eos. 

Lexi wandered by the kitchen and noticed a foul yet familiar scent hanging in the air. It brought back childhood memories of her pinching her nose as she glugged back the hideous mixture. Little Lexi couldn't decide what was worse, being ill, or being made to drink the hideous herbal tea. “Cora why are you drinking that stuff? It smells vile.”

“It's a recipe from The Cidem, something to help regain strength.” Chirped Cora.

Lexi frowned “Hardly, it's an old Asari herbal tea recipe. My Mum used to make it for me when I got sick as a child. I hated the stuff. Don't drink too much of that it has a laxative effect on humans.”

Cora felt her abdomen churn as, she darted to the toilet she screamed “Peebee so help me Goddess I am going to flay you with my mind!”


	2. For your own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wants back on the Tempest by means fair or foul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always feedback is welcome. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I’m currently working on a Christmas special as well as this, so I might be a bit slow getting chapter 3 up.

When the Tempest finally left the Nexus, it had gained an extra passenger.  Dr Harry Carlyle was hitching a lift to Eos.  He and Lexi were less than pleased.  The two had been temporality seconded to help out on the medical unit on Eos.  Harry’s trauma competencies needed to be updated, while Lexi’s obstetric skills had to be rechecked.  “It's absurd.  The majority of the crew are still on blockers.  I fail to see how any of this is relevant to my current job!” Grumbled the Asari.

Harry handed her a mug of coffee “We’ll get through it Lexi, we always do.  So, on a lighter note, what are your going to spend your relic hunting rewards on?”

Ryder felt glum as she addressed her crew mate “Ellis I need to give you some really crappy orders.  There’s a chance that Liam is going to come looking for you and I think he's going to want a fight.  Don’t respond to him verbally and don’t hit him first.  If he should hit out at you, take him down quick and clean, no lethal force.  Do you understand?”

Ellis understood perfectly “Yes Pathfinder, do nothing unless physically attacked, in which case non lethal techniques only.  If I answer back, I’ll be seen as no better than him.  If I throw the first punch I give weight to his argument that I'm a liability.”  

Ryder sighed “I’m sorry, I hate having to ask you to do this.  You’ve earned your place on this ship several times over.  Once Lexi has finished her secondment and we’ve dealt with Liam, we’ll be going to Elaaden.  I’ll buy you a few beers when we get there.”

The Pathfinder was going to say more, but was distracted by shouting coming from the galley.  She and Ellis sprinted out of her room to see what was going on.  

“How was I supposed to know it would irritate the shit out of you as much as I do?” yelped Peebee as she tried to break free from the submission hold that Cora had put her in.

“You just don’t think about anyone but yourself do you?” snarled Cora who was still bitter about her gastric upset at the hands of the Asari maiden. 

Ellis prised the two apart and stood between them.  Ryder rubbed her temples “Pack it in!  That's an order!  Peebee, you took things too far with Cora.  Cora you know full well that interspecies food can have side effects on humans.  We all saw what happened when I over did it with the Angaran souffles.  As I recall it was you two that had to carry me to Lexi as I puked my guts up.”

Ryder paused, waiting for the memory to take effect.  Peebee started first, her infectious laughter overpowering Cora’s wrath.  The battle hardened commando had to smirk as she recalled Ryder’s predicament.  “Look, we need to present a united front right now.  I don’t want to give Liam any ammunition he can use to try and force his way back on this ship.  We’re at full crew capacity which means he’s going to try and get someone kicked off.  We’ve got a good team here, I don’t want to loose any of you.”

The first few days on Eos were uneventful.  Cora took Ellis and Peebee to thin out some of the local wildlife that were trying to encroach on the settlements.  Ryder hoped that the two working on the same squad would give them a chance to see some of each other's more positive qualities.  Meanwhile, the Pathfinder, Vetra and Jaal gathered mineral resources needed to fill requisitions.  Drack volunteered to stay behind to guard the Tempest and ensure everyone had a good meal to come home to.  Truth be told these days Drack gained more pleasure from cooking that he did fighting.  Cooking didn't bruise and batter him.  The most physical exertion was wrenching Peebee away from what he was cooking before it was ready to be served.           

On the fourth day, Liam arrived at the medical unit, ready to win back his place on the Tempest.  Harry was the first to see him, the doctor’s joints protested as he jogged up the corridor to respond to an emergency bell, luckily it was only a faint as opposed to anything more serious, but Harry’s knees hated him all the same.  Liam geared himself up to deliver his trademark impassioned plea.  If he could convince Auggie and the colonists to take up arms, how hard could it be to persuade one Asari doctor.  He’d spin it as though he was doing her a favour.  He’d convince her that with him back on the squad Ryder would be safer and she’d have less work to do.  “Lexi, good to see they're giving you a break.  You must be flat out on the Tempest.  I heard Ryder’s lucky to be alive after what went down on the Company’s base.  You know that would never happened on my watch.  I can't understand why she recruited the Company’s biotic thug.  You must be worried sick with that liability on board.”

Lexi bit back the urge to lash out at him knowing it wouldn’t help anyone.  Instead she was the epitome of professionalism  “This is a clinic Liam, unless you’re here with an actual medical complaint, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  

Liam was disappointed that the Doctor wasn’t more receptive to his concerns.  He decided to change his tack, he placed his hands on her shoulders “Lexi, is is me you’re talking to, you can be honest.  I know you’d do everything in your power to keep the crew safe.  You swore an oath that you would, don’t fail them now by now by not raising your concerns about Ryder’s pet psycho.”  

Lexi ignored the anger bubbling away within “I don't believe Ellis poses a threat.”

Liam was unable to hide his dissatisfaction, he was sure he’d be able to get her on side “I'm disappointed in you Lexi.  You're a doctor, you're supposed to keep people safe.  It's your duty!  You've let yourself become blindsided.  Clearly it falls to me to save Ryder and the crew from the danger this-”

He felt himself being dragged by biotic energy forcing him away from the Doctor, the source was a heavily pregnant woman stood behind him.  Her facial expression fell somewhere between exhausted, pained and murderous.  Realising he’d been bested he left disappointed.  It was time for a last ditch effort; confronting Ellis.  Lexi desperately wanted to warn them of the coming threat, but her patient needed her more at that moment.  

The last of the dead Adhi  were brought to the one of the merchants who would harvest leather from their hides and make jerky from their meat.  Ellis put in an order for some jerky, while Cora asked for a new leather jacket.  Peebee saw Liam approach “We’ve got company.”      

He made a beeline for the mercenary “I want a word with you!  Several!”

The mercenary stood at ease and met his gaze with a neutral expression.

“You think you're so clever with your souped up biotics.  You might have fooled the Pathfinder, but you can't fool me!  I know you're working for the Company.  I bet you staged that whole thing on Elaaden to get her to trust you!”  Liam stood so close that globules of saliva sprayed onto the mercenary's face.

Nothing.  Ellis held his graze, unflinching and unresponsive.  It would be so easy to kill him, to wipe that smug grin off of his face permanently.  Ellis began to look around for something to distract them from Liam’s ranting.  Out of the corner of their eye, Ellis saw Peebee bouncing up and down, tapping the side of her head mouthing the words “ _ Synch with me _ .”

“It’s your fault your brother and sister are dead!  Their blood is on your hands!” He sneered and waited for the mercenary to explode.  

Ellis had tuned into Peebee’s biotic signature and a steady stream of memories trickled through.  It started with their first ever meeting back on Elaaden, then moved onto the first time Ellis had put Peebee into biotic suspension.  The memories chronicled their developing friendship, showing how Peebee had learnt to trust, value and care for them as a friend.  Ellis experienced the genuine joy that Peebee had felt when they had finally gotten it together with Lexi.  Liam continued his tirade of abuse, but Ellis was deaf to every single word of it, happily lost in warm memories of how a friendship had been forged.  When Liam pushed Ellis in a bid to provoke a fight, Peebee countered with the memory of her, Lexi, and Cora putting them in suspension and letting them cannonball into the ocean on Meridian.  The mercenary smiled as they relived adventures, parties and playing video games into the small hours.  Liam grew impatient of waiting for his prey to crack.  He pulled his sidearm, hoping muscle memory and instinct would kick in and condemn the mercenary.  The pistol warped in his hand as Lexi snarled “Enough!”

Liam turned to see the seething Asari advance towards him with rage in her eyes.  It clicked that the doctor had feelings for Ellis.  It made sense, she had a thing for trouble makers with shotguns, though this one was decidedly younger than her last crush.  Before Liam could formulate a barbed response, he felt a gun against his temple, a militia member announced “Liam Kosta you’re under arrest for breaching the peace and threatening someone with a loaded firearm.”  

Liam was marched away as his rights were read to him.  His final attempt to get back on the Tempest was dashed to pieces.  Peebee and Ellis dropped out of synchronization with a collective “What did we miss?”

“Liam being a dick and it backfiring on him.”  Cora didn't care to elaborate any further.  Repeating Liam's words wouldn’t help anyone.  It was done, time to move on.

Lexi was aware of the adrenaline that coursed through her.  Normally when the rush came there was a life to save, surgery to perform.   But thanks to the militia, she was all fired up with no place to go.  She took Ellis by the hand “Tempest now.”

She led them into what used to be Liam’s room and pushed them down onto the couch.  Ellis watched spellbound as Lexi removed her gloves and top.  She sat astride them, her hands pulling up Ellis’s t-shirt   “It won't be that same as punching him in the face, but how do you feel about desecrating his couch?”

Ryder and her squad returned with a Nomad full of raw material that would eventually be processed into buildings, furniture and whatever else the Initiative needed.  Cora filled them in on what had happened.  Ryder begrudgingly headed off to speak to Liam to was time to finish this for once and for all.  Liam sat handcuffed in a holding cell awaiting transfer to the Nexus.  On seeing the Pathfinder enter, he sprang to his feet “Sara!  I knew you’d come.  I knew you’d see sense.  Let's get back to it shall we?  You and me against the galaxy.”

Ryder psyched herself up to deliver the news.  The sooner it was done, the sooner people could start picking up the pieces and begin to move on “Liam, you're not coming back to the Tempest.  I can't trust you to follow orders.  I can't trust you to respect the crew.  I can't trust you full stop.  We’re done Liam.”

He protested but Ryder turned on her heel and the the building.  She wondered how things had gotten so fucked up between them.  How someone she’d once trusted had let her down so badly. The questions repeated themselves over and over as she made her way back to the Tempest.  

Ellis wore nothing but a smug contented grin as they lay full stretch on the couch.  Lexi was draped over them, her fingers absentmindedly mapping out the angle of Louis and the intercostal spaces on the mercenary’s chest.  Ellis placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stated the obvious “I love you Lex.”

She already knew.  The warm, fuzzy tingling from their meld still lingered, though she now knew where Ellis ended and she began.  They’d only done memory melds before, but Lexi had felt ready to move forward.  In the moment of connection Lexi had know all of Ellis, their thoughts, hopes, fears, but above all their love for her.  The doctor’s own feelings had been laid bare, making it her turn to state the obvious “I love you too.”

Ryder felt drained as she returned to the Tempest.  Luckily Drack had saved her an extra large helping of sticky toffee pudding to comfort her.  “I know it wasn't easy kid, but you did the right thing.  He was a loose cannon.  He’d probably get himself or one of us killed.”

Peebee was on her third helping of pudding, Lexi and Ellis had given her theirs as a thank you for helping the merc cope with Liam “Ryder, I've got an idea for Liam’s room.  I think we should clear it out and let Lexi have it.  Out of all of us, she’s the only one that doesn’t actually have an official home off of the Tempest.  I know she finds it hard to write her essays over Gil’s snoring and Cora talking in her sleep.  With the amount we put her through, it’d be nice if she had a place that was her own.”

As if on cue, the doctor walked in making her way towards the coffee machine.  She regarded the Pathfinder who’s face spoke volumes, the fatigue and concern were all too evident.  She made two cups of coffee and placed one in Ryder’s hands “Come to the med bay.”

Ryder followed her and began to vent as soon as the doors closed behind them.  She ranted about Liam and how betrayed she felt that he’d continued to defy her, to be reckless and above all she hated the way he’d tried to manipulate her.  “I don’t want this to to damage the relationship I have with the crew, but I feel like something needs to happen to clear the air.”

Lexi nodded “An informal debriefing and a touch base.  It will give you a chance to reestabish your bond with the crew and find out where they are now.  None of us are quite the same people that were thawed out of cryo when we first came here.  Both Drack and Gil had become more family centred.  Vetra has a successful business.  You and Suvi have each other.” 

Ryder smiled “What about you Lexi?  Do you still want to be here?  Are you happy?”

“Take us to Elaaden, buy me a drink and I’ll tell you all about it?” She replied.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Doctor, but why Elaaden?” enquired the Pathfinder.

A broad smile worked it’s way across Lexi’s face “You don’t know?  Your puppy is there.  You’re finally going to meet Rabbit!”   


	3. Chemical bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder attempts to reconnect with her crew, while Lexi’s attempts to improve relations between Cora and Peebee fall flat.
> 
> A disheartened Cora gets sound advice from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is an OC created by LtLime23, she kindly let me borrow him. If you want to find out more about Ash and how he came to be in Andromeda I recommend that you read Dak'juri.

Kallo and Peebee started their day floating in biotic suspension. While Peebee’s leg had fully healed from being shot at the Company base, she still did her exercises and stretches. It woke her up more than caffeine ever did, and Kallo’s huge smile was the icing on the cake. The Salarian loved the freedom of floating accompanied by the soft tingle of biotic energy that enveloped him. The two were lowered back down to the deck by Ellis as Ryder and Suvi walked onto the bridge. The Pathfinder smiled “Lexi and Harry are back on board. Time to take us to Elaaden Kallo.”

The pilot excitedly punched in the co-ordinates as Suvi took her seat to the left of him. Ryder’s voice came over the comms channel “Okay there are several purposes to our trip. I’d like to catch up with each of you while we’re here. A lots has changed since we came to Andromeda and I want to know where each of you are right now. Meetings will take place at the bar. Drack you're up first.”

The Krogan navigated the bar, making his way to the table where the Pathfinder sat. Drack sighed, this wasn't going to be easy “I’m not going to lie to you kid, it’s getting harder to keep up with you out there. Either everyone is getting faster, or I’m slowing down. I don’t want off the ship, but I can’t be on the frontline anymore. No one’s gonna die trying to save my ass ‘cos i wasn't up to the job anymore. You’ve done right by the Krogan, Ryder and I want to do right by you. If you want a cook, or someone to tell you war stories, I’m still good for all of that.”

Ryder was relieved, she was worried that Drack would want to leave. He had become the closest thing she had to a father figure in Andromeda. “I know that can’t have been easy for you to admit. I’m glad you want to stay with us, the Tempest wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Just make sure I still get to visit Elaaden and the Nexus so I can see my family and we’re good.” He hugged Ryder so tightly, her armour groaned in protest of the pressure that he exerted.

Next up was the ship's youngest Asari. “Relax Ryder, I’m not going anywhere. I’m having far too much fun where I am. Don’t get me wrong, I would like to make my doctorate an official one, but I can study for some of that while I work with you. Face it, you’re kind of an expert at controlling Rem tech, I’m probably going to have to write a thesis on you at some point.”

The two laughed at the thought as they steadily drained their glasses. Peebee’s tone became more serious “You’re right though, I’m not the same person I was when I got to Andromda. I finally learnt to let people in and care about them. I know I can’t still be a little, well me, but...”

Ryder smiled “I wouldn’t have you any other way, it’d be far too boring.”

It was true, Peebee could still be a handful, but she had several established several healthy friendships aboard the Tempest. She got on well with Ryder and Suvi, but was closer to Vetra and Ellis. Peebee had even managed to endear herself to Lexi. The wild child was starting to grow up, a little. There was something else Ryder wanted to ask “So rumour has it you're seeing a gunsmith here on Elaaden.”

Peebee flushed a little “Um yeah, Kate. It's early days, but I really like her. And she makes really good guns. Even Ellis switched to a Harlow special.”

Kate Harlow. A bell clanged loudly at the back of Sara’s mind, echoing through her thoughts. It couldn't be the same Kate, could it? She dismissed the thought and moved on to something Lexi had suggested “I know that Cora and you see things differently, but the two of you make a good team. I’d like you to go and see Lexi, she's got a plan.”

Ryder was worried that talking to Cora was going to be a little awkward. The commando had briefly dated her brother, but it hadn’t worked out. While the physical attraction had been there, nothing else had developed causing the pair to call time on their relationship. Peebee had quipped the Scott wasn't Asari enough for her. The blonde sat in front of Ryder looking a little despondent “Look Ryder, I know things didn't work out between me and Scott, but I'm still capable of being your second for now.”

Ryder frowned “I never doubted it, but what do you mean for now?”

Cora shrugged “I feel like nothing has changed for me. There's been no progression. I don't quite know what it is that I'm looking for, but I need you to let me go and pursue it when I find it.”

Ryder agreed “I promise. Now, I need you to do something for me. Go and see Lexi, she's got a team building activity for you to do with Peebee.”

The commando frowned, but did as she was asked. Lexi stood by the fighting spit with a poe faced Peebee and a smirking Ellis. “Thank you for agreeing to this Cora. I’d like you and Peebee to work as a team in the pit. Ellis will be joining you as backup if the two of you should become overwhelmed.”

“And to stop you from trying to kill each other.” The doctor thought to herself.

A small crowd gathered to watch the Pathfinder’s team take on the challenges of the pit, including most of the crew. Peebee and Cora easily took down the two waves of Adhi that were sent to challenge them. The rylkor, the challyrion, even the small fiend fell prey to the duo’s biotics and bullets.

Lexi called down “Now I’d like you to put down your guns. You won't be needing them for your last challenge. No biotics either. You've handled simplistic animals very well, but now I'd like you to take on an opponent that is capable of tactical thought. You’ll have to really work together to stop them. Over to you Ellis.”

Ellis discarded their guns and khaki duster to reveal armoured cargos and a Kevlar reinforced compression t-shirt. The smile faded from their face. Friend Ellis, crewmate Ellis was gone, a hellraiser walked in their skin. Cora had always wanted to test her skills against the merc, she wondered how their training would fair against her honed commando skills. She suspected they lacked the discipline and focus to stop her in unarmed combat. She whispered to Peebee “Let me take the lead, only step in if Ellis starts fighting dirty.”

Peebee tried to protest. She’d seen Ellis fight and suspected that Cora had underestimated what they were capable of. In her head Cora recited her mantra Breathe, purpose, action. She fainted a left jab, then swung hard with her right targeting the merc’s jaw. Both moves were blocked and Cora found herself in a painful arm lock. Ellis released her and she led with a combo of jabs followed by a roundhouse to the head. Being the shorter of the two combatants, Ellis ducked to avoid the kick then delivered a blow to the back of Cora’s legs dropping her to her knees.

Peebee had never been one for unarmed combat. One of her older siblings had been rather formidable, she’d watched fights and stood in awe at violent grace of the older Asari. She remembered their play fights together and instinctively threw herself on to Ellis’ back and covered their eyes. The merc smiled in spite of themselves as Peebee clung to them like a koala, they could easily have throw her off, but they were curious as to what Cora would do with the perceived advantage.

Ellis heard the sound of Cora’s feet on the gravel. With her location betrayed, Ellis turned so that Peebee bore the brunt of the commando's attack.

“Owww! Fuck you kick hard!” Yelped Peebee as the boot that had been destined for Ellis’ gut connected with her ass.

She slipped off of Ellis’ back and began to rub her already bruising buttocks “Urgh! Hurt the pink thing, not the blue thing! How hard can it be?”

Sensing the anger rising between the two Lexi called down to them to call it a day.

Cora headed to the bar and ordered a shot of brandy. She chided herself “How the hell did I get beaten by a dumb merc?”

An unfamiliar voice spoke up “I think you're doing both parties a disservice. You're friend isn't dumb nor your garden variety of mercenary. They had an advantage being shorter than you and played it to their advantage. You’re fighting technique is straight out of a textbook or a dojo. Every attack you used was a kata, your opponent studied the same books so your attacks were predictable and defensible.”

The stranger observed Cora reach for her glass and added “If you're going to throw a drink at me, for the love of the Goddess don't make it a brandy! I fucking hate the stuff!”

Cora put down the glass “I really am that predictable aren't I?”

He smiled and took the vacant seat next to her “Your friend’s fighting style is more fluid and tailored to their body. A liquid to your solid as it were.”

Seeing Cora’s puzzled expression, he ordered a bowl of olives and some martinis. He ate one of the olives, then placed another in an empty glass “The olive is solid, inflexible and unable to adapt to its environment. Whereas the alcohol…”

He decanted the drink into the glass containing the olive. It behaved as you'd expect a liquid to, it flowed, adapting to the shape of the glass, effortlessly enveloping the olive and drowning it. “Do you see what I'm saying? A good fighter’s style is one that flows and adapts to meet the environment it's in. Your friends not just liquid, they're an ocean. Right now they're calm, but there's always an undercurrent ready to deal with threats. Given the right situation they can become a tsunami.”

Cora sighed “And I was the boat being tossed around on the waves. Okay then, how do I go from being a solid fighter to a liquid one?”

A smile crossed his features “That's simple; melt.”

With that he got up and made to leave, Cora called after him “Hey aren't you going to drink these martinis?”

“No, you have them, I'm more of a mojito kind of guy. Buy me one next time we meet?” He grinned, turned and left.

Cora sipped at the martinis and got lost in the list of questions that now filled her head, namely how could she melt and who in the name of the Goddess was that? Peebee walked awkwardly towards the bar, she’d declined getting patched up by Lexi in favour of a stiff drink at the expense of Ellis. The mercenary was fond of her and felt guilty that they’d used her as a shield against Cora’s attack. “Two beers please mate.”

“Make that three and I’ll get them.” Piped up Suvi. She’d taken fifty credits off of Gil by betting that Ellis would beat Cora in the fight. The engineer’s jaw had dropped when the mercenary had put the commando on her knees.

Peebee clunked her bottle against her friends “To Cora Harper, the metaphorical and literal pain in my ass.”

Ryder resumed talking with the crew. Next up was Gil who was still smarting over his lost bet with Suvi “Remind me never to bet against your wife. Right, shall we do this?”

He beckoned over Prospero “The thing is Ryder, I’d like to do a job share with Prospero. He's more than capable of keeping the Tempest going and he gets on better with Kallo. I always said I wanted to be a proper Dad to Meredith, I can't do that if I'm away on the Tempest all the time. While I'm on Eos, I can work on my designs for enhanced shuttlecraft engines. I love being on the Tempest Ryder, but I love my daughter more.”

Ryder looked at Prospero, his body work was now white and blue “Are you okay with this.”

The Geth chirped “Affirmative Ryder. I am ready to serve. Kallo experiences 27% less stress when working with me. I don't require sustenance or sleep which make me effective than Gil by-”

The engineer spoke over him “Okay Prospero, she gets the idea. So, what d’ya say?”

Ryder had been worried that Gil would leave outright, so this was a pleasant surprise “Well if you're both happy, so am I.”

Lexi approached the Pathfinder and gave her a recovery shot to sober her up, there were still another six crewmates to talk to. Ryder looked at the doctor “Okay Lexi, who’s next?”

 

 

 


	4. Touching base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder continues to touch base with the crew, providing Vetra with a chance to expand her horizons. Suvi and Sara finally meet Rabbit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always thanks for all the feedback. Sorry it’s taken a while, but I’m still working on the Christmas project.

Vetra passed Ryder a beer “Okay here's where I'm at.  I've got a home on Kadara and I own one of the most successful shops on Elaaden.  Life's good Ryder and I owe a lot of that to you.  Sid and I have a real chance at a future here.  There is one thing, scuttlebut has it that Cora is thinking of leaving us further down the road.  If she does go, I’d like to put myself forward as your new second.  Just putting it out there.  I don't expect it to be handed to me on a plate, I want to prove I'm worthy.”

In Ryder’s mind there was nothing to prove, Vetra had demonstrated time and time again that she was both a capable team player as well as a solo operative.  She pondered how the others would respond to her being in command.  Perhaps letting her runs some missions would be a good place to start.  “Okay Vetra, I’ll keep it in mind.  Maybe you could take the lead on a job, show me what you've got?”

“I won't let you down Ryder.  Cheers” Beamed the Turian clunking bottles with the Pathfinder.

Next up was Jaal.  He hugged Ryder warmly, the embrace told her everything she needed to know.  Jaal was a loyal and trusted member of her crew, come hell or high water she could count on him.  “I do not believe our adventures together are over yet my friend.  I do have a suggestion though.  I would like the crew to come and stay with me on Voeld when we celebrate the Angaran new year.  It will be as you humans say  _ cosy _ , but I think it would do us all good to share in something wondrous.”

Voeld boasted the most spectacular Northern lights in the whole of Heleus.  The night sky filled with hues of green, blue and purple.  The Angaran new year was held on the shortest day of the year so the lights were visible for hours on end.  Ryder buried herself in his shoulder “Suvi and I would love to.  I'm sure I can convince the others.  I'm glad our adventures aren't done yet.”

Jaal chuckled “You realise one day I'm going to write about our time together?  I think I’ll call it the  _ Jaal and Ryder Adventures,  _ I'm sure it will be popular with Angaran and human children alike.”

The idea of being a character in a children's book made Ryder smirk.  She wondered how Jaal would explain away some of their antics in a way that would be child friendly.  

Kallo perched on the the chair, mineral water in hand.  Kallo wasn't much of a drinker, he disliked the way it clouded his memories.  Thanks to Ryder and Suvi he had so many good ones since he’d come to Andromeda.  “I’ve always thought of the Tempest as my ship, but it's become my home.  You know I think of you and Suvi as, well as family.  I don't think you can go through everything we have together and not form some sort of bond.  Having Prospero on the team helps, he's a good go between for Gil and I.  I'm looking forward to the chance to work more closely with him in the future.  It's nice to have someone with a memory that can rival my own.” 

Ryder and Suvi often thought of Kallo as being the heart of the Tempest.  He'd been there since the ship’s conception and traveled to another galaxy to fly her.  Suvi had gone so far as to say that the day he left, she’d throw in the towel.  Ryder had realised that there wasn’t anyone else that could actually pilot the Tempest, without Kallo they were screwed.  “I know I don’t say this anywhere near enough Kallo, but thank you for everything that you do for us.”

The Salarian smiled kindly “To quote a friend and colleague, it’s a pleasure and a privilege.”     

It was now the turn of the ship’s doctor.  Lexi took a seat beside the Pathfinder “I’ll start off by reassuring you that I'm not going anywhere.  I know at the start I was apprehensive about being on the Tempest, but now, I wouldn’t want to do anything else.  You know how much I hated it when I had to do those shifts on Eos.  Just maybe cut back on the almost dying on me.”

Ryder’s mind drifted back to what Cora had said about a lack of progression.  “What about the future Lexi?”

Lexi gestured to her datapad “Well, I’m still studing Angan medicine.  It's going to take me another couple of years to finish my degree.  Also there's a thing or two I could learn from you.”

Ryder almost choked on her drink “Sorry?  What?”

Lexi continued “You’ve always been good at separating being the Pathfinder and being a partner.  I still need to work on separating being a doctor from being a friend, or something more.  I need to learn to find time as opposed to excuses for the people that matter.”

Ryder chuckled “I think you're doing a pretty good job so far.  I never thought I’d see the day when you went off collecting artifacts with Peebee, but you did.  Actually, she thinks that you should have Liam’s old room.  I’m happy to sign off on it if you want it.” 

Lexi flushed slightly “Thanks Ryder, I’d like that.  And remind me to buy Peebee a drink sometime.”

Ellis was the newest recruit to the team.  They had now become Liam’s official replacement and a permanent member of the Tempest’s crew.  “I guess a thank you is in order.  The Tempest was the first place that’s ever felt like a home.  Things prior to getting here were kinda shit.  You and the crew were some of the first people to treat me like I was actually a person as opposed to a weapon with a pulse.”

The pair glanced over at Suvi, Peebee and Lexi.  The doctor was getting a round in, Ellis regarded her with the same goofy expression that Ryder did when she looked at Suvi.  “I’m good here Ryder and I’ll stick around as long as I’m welcome.”

“Happy to have you aboard Ellis.” Smiled Ryder.

Suvi sat opposite the Pathfinder “Is this absolutely necessary love?”

Ryder shrugged “I have to be seen to be treating everyone equally, so yes.”

“Well, I’d like if you stopped getting yourself killed or half killed on a regular basis.” She was only half teasing her wife. 

“Oh come on, it's been a couple of months since the last time I did that.” Protested Ryder.

Suvi took her wife's hands and looked her in the eyes “What about you Sara?  What do you want?”

For the first time since she’d gotten married, Ryder actually though about the future.  When she’d first arrived in Andromeda, she just leapt from mission to mission.  Reactivating vaults, stopping the Archon, destroying the Reaper, saving her Mom and finally putting a stop to the Benefactor.  But what now?  The other Pathfinders were engaged in ear marking resources and helping to establish home worlds.  The Geth were helping to terraform planets without vaults.  “As a Pathfinder, I guess it’d be nice to take it easy for a while.  I'm not sure if that's ever going to happen.   At the moment, it feels like we’re doing okay, but I'm scared that any moment it could all come crashing around us and I’ll be expected to sort everything out again.  But, if you're asking me what I want as your wife, I want to go and meet Rabbit.”

Vetra had acquired the puppy from a dubious trader.  Vetra suspected that he wasn't taking care of the animals that he was selling so she had bought all three of them from him before reporting him to Kandros.  The space hamster had gone to live with Sid on the Nexus, whilst the cat had taken up residence with Kate at the shop.  The yet to be named ginger tomcat now spent his days snoozing on the gunsmith’s workbench.  Finally there had been the puppy.  It was very small and very cute, she found herself petting its soft, smooth brown fur in spite of herself.  She was too tall to walk the dog on his lead, meaning that she had to carry him.  His wagging tail rhythmically beat against her armour as she took him to meet his human parents.  Lexi met her outside “Mind if I give him a quick scan?”

The omnitool checked the dog for any unwanted guests and gathered data on its general condition.  Lexi’s brow furrowed “I thought you said you this was a labrador puppy.”

Vetra shifted awkwardly “Well that’s what I was told it was.  I don’t really know much about dogs.”

Lexi frowned “According to the scan, that’s not a labrador puppy.  What you’ve actually got a two year old miniature dachshund.”

Vetra felt a panic sweeping over her “Oh fuck!  You don’t think there a chance that she might not notice?”

Before Vetra could formulate any sort of plan, the front door to Suvi and Ryder’s apartment opened and the science officer bounded out to meet Rabbit.  Vetra frantically tried to explain what had happened only for Suvi to say  “It’s fine.  My favourite breed is a rescue anyway.  These guys or prone to bad backs and can be a bit harder to train but we’ll manage.” 

“If you can handle the Pathfinder, I'm sure you can handle him.” Chuckled Lexi

Ryder feigned being insulted “You're comparing me to a dog?  Hmm, Ryder sit.  Ryder play dead… Oh I get it, shutting up now.”

Rabbit wagged his tail contentedly as Suvi held him “Hello there little fella.”

Ryder frowned as her omnitool chirped.  It was a message from Kandros requesting her help.  The mastermind behind the Angaran relic thefts was still at large and he wanted Ryder’s help to chase up the latest lead.  She wanted to bond with her new dog, not play detective for Kandros.  Then it hit her, this would be a perfect opportunity for Vetra to try out her leadership skills.  “Hey Vetra, if you're game, Kandros has a spot of detective work that needs doing.”

“Oh I'm game.” Vetra beamed.

“Get Cora and choose two others.  Kandros will be waiting to brief you on the Nexus.  Good luck.” she added “Not that I think you'll need it.”

The Pathfinder smiled as the Turian sprinted off to track down her team, then turned her attention to Rabbit “Hey boy, you ready for a walk?”

Peebee gingerly walked into Kate’s workshop.  The gunsmith put down her tools as soon as she saw her waddle in “Are you okay?  What happened.”

The Asari tried to sit down then thought better of it.  She regretted not taking up Lexi on the offer of getting patched up “A commando literally kicked my ass.”  

Kate kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman “That sounds painful.  You need me to get anything for you?”

“A teammate that can differentiate between an Asari ass and a human one?” Peebee snuggled into the human’s arms “Otherwise, this is kinda nice.”

Peebee felt something butt against her leg, looking down she saw the cat “Oh hello.  Who are you?”

“Uh, he doesn't have a name yet.  I'm used to naming guns, not living things.” Sighed Kate

“Ooh, can I do it?  I'm great with names.  Pets, bots, Ellis.  Okay I was drunk at the time and read the serial number on their armour upside down, but hey it stuck.”  Peebee reached down and petted him “You can be Jonesy.” 

Kate stooped down to rub the cat’s exposed belly, only once though.  She’d learned the hard way that anything more than once put her at risk of having her hands flayed “Cute name.  Where's it from?” 

“Oh some old Earth horror vid from the late Twentieth century.” Peebee replied.

There was a knock at the door, the pair turned to see Vetra, Cora and Ellis stood there.  The mercenary grinned “Told you we’d find her here.”

“Come on Peebee, we've got a lead on the Angaran artifacts thefts.” Vetra continued “I need an expert like you to help crack this case.”

Cora groaned, the last thing she wanted was to deal with a big headed Peebee.  Unfortunately Vetra had a point, when it came to Rem tech and Angaran artifacts the Asari knew her stuff.  The commando sighed and trudged off in the direction of the port.  It was going to be a long flight to the Nexus.  


	5. Be water my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetra takes on her first mission as squad leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Thank you for all your support so far.

The shuttle to the Nexus was crammed and noisy. Peebee was lost in her data pad researching the missing artifacts, while Vetra was messaging Sid asking her to keep an ear open and eye out for anything that might help them. Cora stood in a corner replaying her fight with Ellis over and over trying to see where she’d gone wrong. Cora regarded the mercenary who was casually leant against the opposite wall of the shuttlecraft. Their eyes periodically scanned the shuttle, checking for threats and checking in on their friends. Cora’s thoughts led her back to the strange Asari at the bar, questions began to fill her head, could the Asari beat Ellis? How exactly could she melt? What did a mojito taste like? Vetra tapped her on the shoulder “We’re here, let's not keep Kandros waiting.”

The four hunched around the desk as Kandros filled them in on what had been happening. “As you know, we didn’t determine the identity of the person buying the artifacts, but thanks to the arrests on Elaaden, we’ve got some promising leads. We’d like you to stake out this drop off point on Kadara. I suspect this collector’s main courier is using this area, I’d like you to apprehend anyone you see in the area and bring them in for questioning. As of now you’re deputised as militia police. I’ve assigned you a shuttle, it’s in hanger six. One of you can fly right?”

Peebee spent the journey to Kadara sulking at the back of the shuttle that she was perfectly capable of flying. For some reason she couldn’t quite fathom, Vetra had insisted that Ellis fly them to Kadara. It was like Ryder and the Nomad all over again. They touched down behind some wrecked cargo containers that would serve as cover for the craft. As this was a steak out none of them could be seen in Initiative armour as it would blow their cover. Peebee, Cora and Vetra wore khaki maverick armour while Ellis opted for their well worn Hyperguardian armour. Cora and Vetra swept the area while Ellis and Peebee set up camp.

Back on Elaaden, the remaining crew were feasting on a take away. Ryder, Suvi, Gil and Lexi were eating and Asari Asian fusion food, Drack and Jaal were savouring a traditional Krogan stew with dumplings while Kallo grazed on Angaran kelp platter. Prospero didn’t eat, but sat next to Kallo and took part in the conversations between the crew. Rabbit slept on peacefully on Suvi’s feet, it had been ages since he’d had a really good walk. Gil was telling the crew about his new shuttlecraft project that he’d be working on while he was on Eos. “So basically they’ll be split into different classes. The rescue model, which is a bit like an ambulance with features from old rescue helicopters and fire engines from back on Earth. The reconnaissance model is a bit like a mobile investigation unit, I’ll be working with Kandros to fine tune that one. I haven’t come up with a name for the final model yet. It’s more of a recreational craft, good for going sandboarding on Elaaden or surfing on Meridian. It won’t be as fast as the other two models, but plenty of space so they can be customized to suit the needs of the owner.”

Suvi imagined her own camping craft with a built in mini lab. She daydreamed about setting down on some remote planet, far from anyone and just having some quality time with Sara and Rabbit. She was brought back to reality by Gil tapping her shoulder “Elaaden to Suvi, we’re taking bets of who causes the most havoc on Vetra’s team.”

The science officer began to weigh up the options “Well, Cora will keep Vetra in check and Ellis is good at reigning in Peebee. So my money's on Ellis and Cora. I’m pretty sure that the Lieutenant is spoiling for a chance to win back her pride.”

Cora felt restless as she waited for the courier to arrive. She approached Ellis “I’ve been thinking about our fight on Elaaden. I want a rematch, this time, no holds barred and no holding back.”

“Why don’t you ask Drack to headbutt you while you’re at it?” Chuckled the mercenary.  
  
“Oh fuck!” groaned Vetra knowing fully that the exchange wouldn’t end well.

“Shh!” hissed Peebee “You’re ruining my fun. I wanna see Cora get her ass handed to her.”

“Cora? Really? Twenty credits says Ellis is the one whose ass gets handed to them.” Smirked Vetra.

Peebee shook Vetra’s hand in agreement as Cora slipped into a classical Asari fighting stance. It was comfortable and familiar, she hoped that it would give her an edge against the merc. “Cora, I don’t want to do this.”

“What’s the matter, scared I’ll beat you this time? Look, we’re all girls togea-” Cora trailed off, the eye roll from Ellis was practically audible.

Ellis adopted a fighting stance that she didn’t recognise “Fine! Non binary biotic badassery coming right at you.”

Cora threw a punch. Ellis maneuvered around it, wrapping their arm around Cora’s throat choking her. Cora tried to strike out at the mercenary with her elbows as the darkness closed in on her. She thought about the olive being drowned by the martini as the nothingness overwhelmed her. Ellis lowered the limp commando to the ground.

“Damn!” sighed Vetra pinging twenty credits to Peebee.

Ryder and Suvi waved off the last of their guests. Drack had left early as he’d promised to read his great grandchildren the story of The very hungry Thresher Maw, which was considered a classic bedtime story among the Krogan. Grandpa Drack make amazing crunching noises as the hungry thresher maw ate one Rachni, two Turians, three Drell, four Asari and five Salarians. Prospero, Gil, Jaal and Kallo were heading back to the Tempest, while Lexi was staying at Ellis’ apartment. Suvi took Rabbit to stretch his legs for one last time. She returned to find Ryder checking over her datapad, seeing if there was any news from Vetra’s squad. Deep down, Ryder knew that they’d be fine, but it seemed remiss not to at least check in to see if they were okay. Suvi settled Rabbit in his basket and snuggled him down for the night. He was worn out from all the walking and the excitement. Next up on Suvi’s list of creatures to put to bed was her wife. She placed a kiss on the top of Sara’s head “Come on love, you can check in on them in the morning.”

Sara yawned and accepted Suvi’s outstretched hand and headed off to bed. The Pathfinder slept fitfully, regularly waking and checking her datapad for news.

When Cora regained consciousness she was surprised to see that it was Ellis that was tending to her. “We probably could’ve handled that better” grumbled the merc.

Cora sighed “I just wanted to beat you. With my training I should be able to.”

Ellis snorted “You spent far too long reading books and following other people’s lead. It’s high time you found your own way of doing things. How to fight, how to live and how to let people in. You limit yourself when you define things in two dimensional terms. Life isn’t black and white, people don’t always fit in column a or column b and fight isn’t just dogmatically reciting katas.”

The mercenary stopped, aware that everyone was looking at them with a shocked expression “I’m bonded to the ship’s doctor and psychiatrist something was going to rub off on me. Look I’m the worst person to get advice from when it comes to life and relationships, I’m still trying to figure that stuff out for myself. But I can help you with the fighting if you let me. Just think about it yeah?”

“If you to are done with your deep and meaningful, we’ve got a courier to catch.” Said Peebee between mouthfuls of rations.

Ellis helped Cora to her feet, initiating a truce between the two. Vetra watched the drop off point through the scope of her sniper rifle. She tracked movement coming in from the right. One lone Drell armed to the teeth. “Okay, we’re up. Let’s do this like we planned people.”

Her plan was a solid one. Vetra would stay hidden with her crosshair trained on the courier, she’d loaded the sniper rifle with tranquilizer darts so it would be easy to take him alive if he put up resistance. Ellis would approach him and ask him to come quietly, if that failed, they’d use their biotics to detain him. Peebee would stay close to Ellis, but remain hidden only revealing herself if Ellis needed help. Slowly the mercenary moved towards the target “You’re under arrest. You have the right to-”

The courier span around and tried to open fire only for his gun to be swiped out of his hand by a biotic surge. “Remain silent. Anything you say can and will-”

He charged at them fists flying only to be lifted up into the air, floundering against the absence of gravity. “Be used against you in a court of law.”

He roared obscenities while he kicked and punched at the air. Vetra sent a message to the local militia that they’d apprehended the courier. Soon a small craft touched down nearby and two officers came to collect the now exhausted courier. Vetra felt a swell of pride as he was led away, she messaged Ryder to let her know that her first mission as a squad leader was a success. Though she omitted the part about Cora getting choked out by Ellis. “Okay team, good work. Let’s go to Tartarus, I’m buying!”

Ryder woke up as the datapad flashed and vibrated. She read the message, smiled and sunk into a deep sleep.

The walls Tartarus vibrated with the bass of the cheesy dance music. It made Vetra and Peebee tap their feet in time. Ellis tapped away at their omnitool writing up feedback for Ryder on Vetra’s performance. There was a time when the merc would have enjoyed the sight of Asari dancers plying their trade. On the occasions where the Company let their assets blow off steam on Omega, 51.773 would find a bar and drink in the beer and the view, maybe having a quickie in a bathroom stall before heading back to the Company’s facility. That person and name were now defunkt. They sipped cold fruit juice and continued to type. Peebee and Vetra hit the dance floor, dragging Cora with them. At first she resisted until Peebee teased her “Be the martini, not the olive.”

That was all the incentive the commando needed. Cora had learnt to dance during her time as a huntress, her feet moved instinctively with the rhythm. The rest of her body moved effortlessly in time with the beat. A smile spread across her face as she worked her way around the dance floor to some of her favourite tunes only stopping when thirst got the better of her. She made her way back to the table where a sober Ellis smiled at her “You need to learn to fight the way you dance.”

Cora shot the merc a curious glance “I don’t see how dancing relates to fighting.”

Ellis stepped closer wanting to be heard over the music “It’s the fluidity of how you move. There’s a saying Empty your mind; be formless, shapeless like water. You put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle, it becomes the bottle. You put water into a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can flow or it can crash. Be water my friend.”

Cora thought back to how the Asari had commented on Ellis’ fighting style being liquid and that’s how they’d overpowered her “Hey Ellis, which Asari warrioress wrote that?”

Ellis shrugged “It wasn’t an Asari, it was a human martial artist called Bruce Lee.”

Vetra ushered a yawning Peebee over to the table “I think it’s time to call it a night. We’ll fly back to Elaaden first thing in the morning.”

The four clambered into the shuttlecraft and bedded down for the night. Just before she fell asleep Cora rolled over to face Peebee “That thing you said earlier about being the martini not the olive, where’d you get that from?”

“My brother.” Yawned Peebee in reply.

 

 

 

 


	6. Shipwrecked and comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vetra’s squad crash land on an unknown planet, it’s not just the shuttle that gets broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also thank you to the dynamic duo for helping me get back to this.

The group’s flight back to Elaaden had been uneventful until a large weaponised craft opened fire on them. Vetra wondered if her antics on Kadara had pissed someone off.

“Try losing him in the scourge!” Barked Cora.

Ellis did their best to fly close to the deadly cloud, they wished that Kallo were here. He’d know what to do. Another impact rocked the shuttle, lights and alarms informed the group that the port thrusters were damaged.

“Shit!” Growled Vetra “We can’t keep taking hits like this. Find somewhere to set down.”

It took two minutes but felt like a lifetime before Ellis located somewhere to land. The merc hugged the Scourge as best as they could on the approach to the unknown world. Their pursuer did the same, only to succumb to the cloud’s treachery. Ellis prepared to entered the planet's atmosphere “Hold on!”

The craft juddered and shook as it breached the atmosphere. Then there was a brief calm. Vetra slapped Ellis on the shoulder “Good job.”

There was an explosion from the underside of the craft. Peebee bellowed “Engines have blown! Brace for impact, we’re going down!”

Peebee hit the automated distress button and hoped to the Goddess whoever answered the call found survivors. She found herself enveloped in a brilliant glow of biotic energy as Cora and Ellis generated a field around them to help them survive the impact of the crash. The hull groaned like a dying beast as that ground scratched and tore at it. Every jolt and shudder made Peebee regret eating such a late breakfast. She watched in terror as the ship buckled and broke around her until it came to a halt on a sand bank. The biotic shield dissipated and the four walked out of the wreckage into warm sunshine.

“What is this place?” Vetra asked no one in particular “It’s beautiful.”

Cora scanned the surroundings and took off her helmet. “The airs breathable. The climate is similar to Aya’s just a little warmer. It’s been hidden by the Scourge all this time. I don’t think the Angara or the Kett knew about this place. In short we’re shipwrecked in a tropical paradise.”

Ellis removed their helmet, dropped to their knees and kissed the sandy ground beneath them. There were no signs of civilisation, just waves that rolled lazily over the white sands. Further inland were a host of trees covered in fruits that they’d see in the markets on Aya. Cora heaved a sigh of relief “At least we know there’s food on tap.”

Vetra looked around “Cora, Peebee. I need you to sweep the immediate area. We know there’s food, but see if you can find us some water. I’ll see what can be salvaged from the craft. Ellis, I want you to warp the wreckage into a makeshift shelter for us. Look alive people.”

While most of the squad’s weapons had survived, they’d lost all of their replacement ammo in the crash, along with most of the food apart for a load of dextro bars. The camping supplies were all but destroyed too. Vetra had managed to salvage the medkit before Ellis began twisting the metal carcass of the craft into the crude shack. Within an hour they had food, water and shelter. Vetra had made a perimeter fence with sand and debris to act as a line of defence if they weren’t the only people stranded in paradise. Ellis hunched over the campfire cooking the cod like fish that they’d caught using biotics to pull them from the sea, while Peebee squeezed the juice from the mango like fruits. Vetra wondered if the Initiative might colonise the planet now that it had been discovered. Peebee had already dubbed it Civitavecchia after the Roman port on Earth, her reasoning being that it had been their safe harbour from both the Scourge and their attackers

Cora rose early the following morning and headed off to explore. Vetra watched over the camp while Ellis slept off their night time sentry duty. The commando found a stretch of beach was practically identical to a place on Aya that she frequented with Jaal and Kallo. They’d stand on the outcrop of rock and take turns to dive into the warm depths beneath them. Cora was painfully aware that she stank of sweat. Mindlessly, she removed her rancid armour and dived head first into the water. She felt a thud as her head hit the ground, the water wasn’t as deep as it was on Aya. Peebee had been walking along the shore looking for driftwood when she heard the loud splash of Cora hitting the water. When the commando had failed to surface, the maiden had ran into the surf with her heart sinking. Cora felt arms pulling her up to the surface. “Cora! Cora are you okay?” Cried Peebee.

Th Asari did her best to keep her still against the push and pull of the waves. Cora tried to move, but her body wouldn’t respond the way she wanted it to. It wasn’t that anything hurt, on the contrary there was an absence of sensation. “Peebee.” Cora couldn’t hide the rising panic in her voice “I can’t feel my legs!”

Peebee did the only thing she could think of, her eyes grew dark as she reached out with her mind searching for Ellis.

It took a while for the automated distress signal to work it’s way through the interference of the Scourge. Slowly it permeated into space, pinging off of satellites working its way back to the Initiative and finally to Sara Ryder. She bit back the hurt and guilt as she asked SAM to summon everyone to the Tempest.

Lexi was already on the ship unpacking her belongings into what had once been Liam’s room. The couch had been destroyed and a double bed took its place along with a bookcase and a small desk that was already littered with datapads.

Ryder paced the bridge “I received a message to say that the shuttlecraft carrying Vetra and her squad came under attack and went down. Telemetry suggests that they crash landed on a previously undetected planet near the Scourge. We need to bring them home.”

“Ryder, do we know if they’re okay? If they’re alive?” Gil didn’t bother to hide the fear in his voice.

Ryder frowned “We won’t know anything until we get there.”

Lexi stormed off to the med bay stuck in an agonising limbo. Not knowing if Ellis was dead or alive, was unbearable. She took a deep breath and tried to exhale slowly in the vain hope it would help. She heard the doors of the med bay hiss open behind her “Now is not a good time.”

“Which is exactly why I’m here.” said Suvi softly.

The science officer had dealt with Ryder almost dying on several occasions. The most recent incident had resulted in Suvi setting off on a rescue mission to save her. The Scot had ended up putting a bullet in the Benefactor’s head to do so. Lexi turned to face her, eyes wet with tears that longed to fall “How do you do it?”

“Prayer. Locking myself in the toilet and crying my eyes out. The last time I just got really angry. We’d gone through so much to get to that point and then that bitch tried to snatch it away from us. I’m not you Lexi, so I don’t know how you’re feeling. But I know that Ellis means a lot to you. I’ll be on the bridge if you need me.”

Lexi shifted through plethora of emotions that were bombarding her looking for something useful, something she could work with. She pushed aside the sorrow, hurt and heartache she’d deal with them in due course. Then she found it, a feeling she hadn’t embraced since her parents had been killed; rage. It burned bright and brilliant within her fuelled by hurts old and new. She let it ignite her as she set to work preparing the med bay for whatever might come her way.

Ellis clutched their head in agony and growled with the pain. Sharp, shrieking noises bounced around in their head slowly taking form as a single word being screamed over and over; Help! Feelings began to filter through, the warmth of the ocean coupled with rising terror. “Calm down Peebee. I’m here what’s wrong!”

Words cut in and out as Peebee tried to reign her feelings in “Cora… hurt… help!”

Ellis grabbed the medkit and ran towards the beach using Peebee’s biotic energy like a homing beacon. Peebee was still in the water supporting Cora, afraid to move and uncertain of what to do. Ellis waded out towards the pair, rummaging through the kit grabbing a hold of what they needed; a canister of orthoform.

Orthofoam had been designed as an idiotproof fracture management system. It was sprayed on to what needed to be immobilized and the foam set into a rigid splint. Ellis used their biotics to gently lift Cora out of the water while trying to keep her steady “Just keep still, this will help.”

They sprayed from the back of her head down to her feet. Ellis had no idea where the fracture was, or if there even was one, but whatever damage had been done, total immobilization would do Cora no harm. Within seconds, the foam had set creating a solid plinth. Ellis caught a hold of her and carried her back to camp using their biotics to offset the deadweight of the broken commando. Cora wanted to scream, to cry but above all, she wanted to feel the lower half of her body. The unresponsive nothingness terrified her, she was vulnerable and helpless with no idea when or if a rescue was coming Silent, fearful tears spilt from her eyes as Ellis worked on her. Sensing the turmoil the merc said softly “Hang in there. They’re coming for us.”

Vetra hugged a cold and sodden Peebee. “I think she’s really hurt Vee. I didn’t know what to do so…”

Vetra griped her shoulders firmly “So you did the right thing and called for help.”

The two women stood and watched as Ellis administered drugs to combat the swelling in the spinal cord and lower Cora’s body temperature to try and salvage as much function as they could. Lastly the merc gave her a light sedative to spare her the anguish of what was happening to her “At ease soldier.” muttered Ellis as Cora drifted off.

On the bridge Kallo flew as fast as he could knowing full well that the lives of his friends could depend on it. Beside him Suvi silently prayed for the safe return of her friends. She prayed for Sid and Lexi who were both scared and hurting. She prayed for Ryder who was beating herself up for sending them on the mission in the first place. She prayed for Drack too. The old man was consumed with guilt that he kept on living while so many others had died. It didn’t help that his scouts had sent him reports that there was still Roekaar activity in the area where the craft had gone down. He and Ryder sat in silence in the galley while Rabbit milled around their legs. Drack placed a hand on Ryder’s shoulder and squeezed. Drack wanted to tell her that none of this was her fault, that there was no way she could have known this would happen. She wouldn’t have believed him, but found the weight of his hand a grounding and comforting presence.

Cora was lost in a serene and painless haze. She had no idea that the rest of the squad were scrambling into action to fight off a potential enemy. Vetra eyed the Anagaran craft entering the atmosphere with suspicion. “Ellis get Cora into the shack and grab your guns. You too Peebee. They could be friendly, but I’m not taking any chances.”

They took up defensive positions around the shack to protect their wounded friend. The craft landed whipping up the sand and cloaking the identity of its occupants. Ellis instinctively created a shield around them, moments later bullets started to ping off of it. As the sand settled they began to return fire.

“Shit! I’m out!” said Vetra as the last shell of ammo ejected from her rifle.

There were three more pistol shots before Peebee added “Me too! There’s too many of them!”

Peebee used her biotics to try and take out a few, but the group were outnumbered and outgunned. She glaced at Ellis whose shield was deflecting all of the weapons fire, but for how much longer? Peebee often though that using biotics was a bit like holding your breath, you had breathe in at some point or risk passing out. Ellis’s nose was already bleeding from the sustained effort. The Asari felt the merc’s mind sync with hers “On my count get Vetra into the shack. Get low to the ground and stay there. If this goes tits up, make sure Lex is okay. Three, two, one, GO!”

Once the two were safely in the shack, Ellis prepared to drop their shield and try and fight off the hoard of Roekaar, when a voice crept into their head “Don’t you dare!”

Ellis continued to sustain the shield and grinned, “Hello Lex.”

A hail of weapons fire descended on the Roekaar as Drack’s architect Kalros and Ryder’s Remnant bot Zap came into view. Ryder, Jaal, Drack and Prospero picked off those that tried to escape. Even Lexi and Suvi where there, pistols drawn taking shots. The Roekaar didn’t stand a chance. As the final fanatic fell, Lexi sprinted forward with a trauma kit in hand. Ellis gestured towards the shack “She’s in there, we did the best we could, but she needs a doctor not a mercenary and an archaeologist.”

Lexi’s scan showed a spinal fracture that was compressing the nerve “Get her onto the Tempest, I need to operate now.”

There was a reason that Doctor Lexi T’Perro had been on board the human ark, what she didn’t know about mending broken humans wasn’t worth knowing. She dissolved the area of orthofoam that block her access and administered an injection of nanobots. Lexi used the bots to create an internal brace that off loaded the fracture allowing the nerve to function. She gave Cora a shot to nullify the effect of the sedative. “Hello Cora, how are you feeling?”

Cora yawned “I, my uh Ow! What was that?”

Lexi smiled reassuringly “That was me sticking a pin in your foot. You’re not out of the woods by a long shot, but at least there’s hope.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew start coming to terms with recent events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Updates will be sporadic as I’m trying to finish off the festive project that will be kicking off on November 30th. Thanks for all your comments and kudos, it is appreciated.

As the Tempest touched down on Meridian, Harry Carlyle and a surgical team were waiting to receive Cora. The plan was to replace the nanobot support structure with something more durable while the fracture healed. Ryder and Suvi waited outside the operating theatre while the others began picking up the pieces as best they could.

Peebee was sat in the galley having devoured an entire batch of pancakes that Drack had made especially for her. Fresh fish and mango juice were all well and good, but nothing in Andromeda had yet to beat the old Krogan’s pancakes slathered in syrup. The hit of the sugar made her even more bouncy than usual, she decided she needed to walk it off “Hello small, dark and handsome. Wanna go for a walk?”

Rabbit’s ears pricked up and his little legs fell in step with Peebee’s as they headed out into Meridian’s evening sunshine. Peebee talked nineteen to the dozen as the pair wandered along the beach “I did everything I could Rabbit. I stopped her from drowning. I kept her still. I got Ellis. I did my best. But Rabbit, what if my best isn’t enough? What if Harry can’t fix her?”

Rabbit whimpered his back and legs hurt and he was tired from walking. Peebee carefully scooped him up. “You too huh? Come on let’s get you to your humans.”

Lexi stormed into the shower room where Ellis was trying to scrub away the sand, salt and sweat. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again!”

Rogue drops of water ricocheted off of Ellis landing on Lexi’s uniform. The merc let her rage knowing that she needed this. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been going through? I thought I’d lost you!”  
  
Ellis wiped away the crusted blood from their nose causing crimson droplets to fall to the floor. Lexi’s anger dissipated as she instinctively reached out “I should take a look at that.”

The merc sighed “I don’t need a doctor Lex. I need my girlfriend to give me a hug and tell me everything’s gonna be okay.”

“I can’t. That would be a lie.” then seeing the fear in Ellis’s features she clarified “Ryder has guilt issues to work through and Cora has a long journey to recovery ahead of her. Things are going to take time to get back to normal, okay is a long ways off. But, I can hold you and tell you I love you, but so help me Goddess if you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear…”

The doctor’s words trailed off as she wrapped her arms around them, not caring that she was getting soaked. Tears of relief trickled down Lexi’s cheeks falling upon her lips. It made the kiss she gave Ellis taste salty. The mercenary buried their head into Lexi’s shoulder, realising a few tears of their own as exhaustion finally got the better of them. Lexi handed them a towel “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Peebee messaged Suvi to meet her outside of the hospital. “So, any news?” Asked the Asari nervously.

Suvi stroked the smooth soft fur of Rabbit’s coat “Nothing yet. Harry said the surgery would take a couple of hours tough, I think we’re in for a long night. Do you think you could do me a favour?”

Peebee nodded. “I need to get Rabbit checked out, he’s clearly in pain from his back. Will you stay with Sara until I get him sorted out?”

The Asari handed over Rabbit and headed into the hospital. Ryder was pacing the corridor outside of the theatre “Suvi’s taken Rabbit to the V-E-T-S.”

Ryder nodded “Yeah. He’s been having trouble with his back legs. Seems he’s not the only one. Peebee, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I sent you on that mission. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed help and I’m sorry Cora got hurt.”

“Nuh uh! You don’t get to pull that shit! Vetra asked for a chance to prove herself, we tagged along for the ride. And, as I remember you guys showed up in the nick of time to save our asses. Cora’s accident was just that, an accident. She made a mistake and now…” Peebee’s voice failed her.

She looked at her feet as she tried to find her composure and words “Look, guilt isn’t going to fix her. If you need someone to blame, start with the assholes that shot at our craft.”

Inside Ryder’s mind something rebooted. She pushed down the guilt that had clouded her judgment, she’d deal with it another time. Right now, she wanted to refocus. Someone had attacked her team, but who and why? Ryder messaged Hayjer asking him to scan the debris near the planet to ascertain who was behind the attack. There was the chance that it was simply the local Roekaar, but Ryder couldn’t help but wonder if the attack was tied in with the squad's mission to retrieve stolen artefacts. She tapped away at her datapad requesting that information about this mysterious collector be sent to the Tempest. Whatever the outcome of Cora’s surgery, the whole crew would need something to focus on and work towards.

Vetra had spent hours talking to Sid via the vid link. She promised that the two of them would have some down time on Kadara soon. Sid had proposed a girls night in with a selection of action vids and buckets of grexen. Vetra had to admit it sounded perfect. Ravenous, she flopped down on a chair in the galley as Drack handed her a bowl of Turian stew. The Krogan sat next to her “Have you heard? Ryder’s trying to find out who shot at you guys out there, she wonders if this relic collector is behind it.”

A faint smile crossed Vetra’s features “If it was him that attacked us, it must mean we’re getting close.”

Rabbit was feeling better. A special brace system had been fitted to him that supported his back and his hind legs. Moving was much easier now that his legs no longer gave way. He yawned contentedly as Suvi settled him in his basket “You be a good boy while I go and check on Sara.”

Cora Harper had come to Andromeda alone. No friends, no family, no complications. No loved ones to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered world. Cora’s eyes drifted open as the anaesthetic was reversed “Welcome back Lieutenant Harper. How are you feeling?”

“Did it work? Can I walk?” Cora became aware of soreness where they’d operated. Then she felt the silicone component of her body brace against her skin. The brace incorporated both of her legs and the whole of her back “What is this?”

“It’s an exoskeleton,” Harry began “the back component provides support and protection while your fracture heals. The leg braces with help with mobility and stability as we rehabilitate your legs. The nerve damage will take a few months to heal. I expect you to make a good recovery Cora, but not a full one. You should regain full function but your speed, strength and dexterity won’t be what they were. While you’ll eventually be able to return to your duties, it won’t be in such an active role. We’ll get you on a course of physio and hydrotherapy to get you back up and running. Just understand that you’ve got to learn to walk first. I know it’s a lot to take in, and I’m sure you’ll have questions, but for now try and get some rest. With your permission, I’d like to let the Pathfinder know that the operation was successful and that the prognosis is good.”

Cora nodded. She waited until she heard the doors close before she surrendered to the tears that desperately needed to flow. They were a bittersweet cocktail of pain, relief and grief. Exhausted she drifted off to sleep.

Harry was wiped out. After he’d talked to Ryder and sent her home for the night, he sat at his desk and began to type up his notes. A large mug of coffee was placed in front of him, he looked up and smiled “Thank you.”

The woman patted his shoulder and made to leave “Don’t over do it Harry. I worry about you.”

For the first time in what had felt like an eternity the doctor had butterflies in his stomach. He took a large swing of coffee to combat the dryness of his mouth and continued to type. Try as he might, he could wipe the smile from his face or her from his thoughts.

Cora woke just before the physiotherapists came to see her. They started out with the basics, sitting up and transferring onto a chair which she quickly mastered. She was sat in her chair eating lunch when Ryder came to visit “It wasn’t the Roekaar that attacked the shuttle. According to Hayjer’s scans the ship was controlled via remote. That’s way beyond the Roekaar’s skill set and funding. Kandros thinks this is linked to the missing Angaran relics.”

“If you go after these bastards Ryder, I want in.” Cora tried to stand as she spoke, but her legs still weren’t responsive enough. She slumped down into her chair seething.

Ryder tried to find something to say, but there were no words that covered this. There was no pep talk or witty one liner that could make any of this any better. How could she agree to taking Cora on a mission when she couldn’t even stand up, let alone function as a soldier. Seeing Ryder was at a loss Cora snapped “Just leave!”

Ryder left the room feeling broken, yesterday’s suppressed guilt began to overwhelm her. “Fuck!”

She kicked the wall in rage, angry with herself, the situation and life in general. “Ow! Shit that hurt.”

Ryder bit back the tears and tried to hobble away, but the altercation between her and the wall hadn’t gone unnoticed. Ellen Ryder wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulder and frogmarched her to the nearest safe space she could find. “Sorry Harry, I need to borrow your office for a while.”

Wordlessly he grabbed a few items from his desk and left. Ellen face her daughter “What's going on Sara?”

Once again Ryder was bereft of words, the only noise she could make was a howl as the tears she’d kept denying herself finally came to the fore. “It’s okay Sara, I’ve got you. It’ll be okay.”

Sara blinked in disbelief “Will it? Because it seems like all I’ve done since I woke up here is fight and I’m done. Losing Dad, almost losing Scott. The Archon, the Quarian ark, the Company, that Benefactor bitch and now some art collector has a good go at killing four of my crew. My second is in pieces and then there’s me. I’ve almost died four times. Four fucking times! I don’t think I’ve got this in me any more. I’m tired Mom. I don’t want this anymore! I just want to spend time with my wife, take our dog for a walk but every time that looks like a possibility something else goes wrong. I never asked to be the Pathfinder. That was Dad’s thing, never mine. I want to walk away from this whole thing and be done with it. But I can’t can I?”

“Not indefinitely, but for a while yes. In fact I’m ordering you to.” said a voice.

The Ryder women turned to see Lexi stood in the doorway. “I’ve been expecting this for a while Ryder. You’ve been through hell since we got here. We’ll get you the support that you need. You’re allowed to feel like this. Four of your crew were attacked. It created a chain of events that lead to Cora getting badly injured. We all need a period of readjustment. Leave it with me and Harry.”

Within a few hours the crew of the Tempest had been issued with a new mission, to sift through intel that the militia had gathered about the Collector and the attack on the shuttle. They had been requested to take a back seat while Hayjer took the lead. Ryder would support and advise from the wings giving her a much needed break. Everyone had their own task that would help with the investigation and eventual confrontation with the Collector.

Prospero and Gil worked on giving the Tempest a tune up. They wanted her on top form before they set off on a pay back mission. Sid and Vetra traced transmissions that might shed light on how the smuggling operation was being run. Peebee and Jaal worked together to catalogue the artefacts and look for any correlations. If the devil was in the detail, the pair would find it. Kallo and Suvi trawled through maps and charts looking for potential smuggling routes between planets that might have been missed by the militia. Drack kept everyone fed and watered while chipping in with everyone’s projects. Ellis spent their time at the loadout station putting together a project with a little help from Harry and Lexi. For the most part the two doctors worked to heal the injured parties.

Lexi worked through Ryder’s guilt and anger, while helping her recover from the physical, mental and emotional exhaustion that had final overcome her.

Harry had the unenviable task of trying to fix Cora, something he knew he couldn’t do alone. It would take a whole host of people to do that. The physiotherapists had worked wonders, she could now stand up and was beginning to take her first tentative steps. She could only walk using rails, without them she panicked and fell to the ground, both she and her body were still unsure of themselves. Currently it was spite, bloody mindedness and a thirst for revenge that made the Lieutenant put one foot in front of the other as she gripped the bars either side of her tightly.

Those feelings would only get her so far. She need to find more healthy reasons if she ever hoped to make a more holistic recovery. The first was curiosity. As she made her way to the end of end of the rails a voice called out “You didn’t let that merc beat you again?”

It was the Asari she’d met at the bar on Elaaden. Cora tried to explain about the accident but the Asari’s head shook “I can’t hear you. Come closer.”

Unthinking, Cora moved closer to the Asari “That’s better, sorry, you were saying?”

Cora told the Asari the whole sorry story of her diving accident “So now I’m learning to walk again.”

The Asari gave her a strange look “You seem to be doing just fine to me. You walked all the way over here after all.”

Cora realised that she let go of the bars and walked a good ten meters to get to where the Asari had been stood. The Asari continued “So now that you're up to walking, how about you and I head to the bar? I believe you owe me a mojito and I’m pretty sure you could use one too.” The Asari offered her an arm “Shall we?”

Cora took a hold and the pair slowly navigated their way to the nearest bar for a well earned drink. Cora shifted awkwardly on the barstool and regarded the stranger that was her drinking partner “So tell me about yourself?”

The Asari swallowed a mouthful of mojito “And what is it that you’d like to know?”

“Your name?” Enquired Cora.

“Mr Ash B’Sayle at your service.” He grinned

 

 

 

 

 

  



	8. Restoration Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Ryder continue their recovery with the help of projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot. You can find me over on Tumblr if you want to get in touch. This series is going on hiatus until the new year. However I will be bringing out a collection of festive mini fics starting on November 30th hopefully see you there.

“Sorry what now?” Cora couldn’t decide what had flummoxed her more that the that she was talking to another B’Sayle or that the Asari identified as male.

 

“Relax, I’m nowhere near as annoying as my little sister, or my eldest one for that matter.” Ash shuddered at the memory of his big sister and her stony faced severity. 

 

“There’s more of you?” Cora frowned unable to decide if this was a good or bad thing.

 

“Several, but only two of us came to Andromeda.  Peebee came here chasing adventure, the next big discovery and the affections of a rather unscrupulous bitch.  My reason are, well it’s a tale for another time.  Drink up, I’d better get you back to the medics before they send out a search party.” He chuckled.

 

Cora started walking back to the medical unit lightly hanging on to Ash’s arm.  They traded stories about life with Peebee as they went.  Cora animatedly described how the maiden had leapt on top of Ryder when she first met the Pathfinder.  She let go of his arm to do so and kept walking.  Step by step, Cora made her way back to her room independently.  Harry watched her with delight from his office and started tapping away on his omnitool  _ Ellis, we’re ready to proceed with your project. _

 

A few days later, Ryder sat in the med bay with Lexi having her counselling session.  “I’m going to give you a project Ryder.  I want you to do something that is both for you and the crew.  Nothing dangerous or too strenuous.  Harry is hoping he’ll soon be able to transfer Cora back to the Tempest to continue her recovery, it would be good if she can participate in whatever you choose to do.  It needs to be something that allows the crew to have some fun and reconnect.”

 

Ryder was quiet as she thought about what she could do for her crew.  Christmas was fast approaching perhaps she could do something festive.  Ryder recalled childhood Christmases with Scott and her parents.  Ellen Ryder went through great lengths to make the build up to the big day as magical as possible.  A huge smile filled the Pathfinder’s face “I’ve got an idea, but I want to talk it through with Mom first.  Also I’m going to need some help from Suvi to make it work.”

 

Lexi nodded, pleased that Ryder was pacing herself and openly admitting that she needed help “Of course, and I’m here to if you need me.”

 

Ellis’s project was finally completed, there was just the small matter of testing it out.  Nervously they went to visit Cora.  The commando was busy doing physio, now that she’d regained her confidence, she was making excellent progress.  Harry was delighted by how well she was doing, so it seemed like the right time to hand over the project to its intended owner.  Ellis left the item on her bed with a note that simply said  _ I hope this helps _ .

 

Cora returned feeling tired but triumphant from the hydrotherapy pool.  She opened the package from Ellis and gasped.  It was heavily modified, custom fit AI spearpoint armour with an integrated motorised exoskeleton.  Harry stuck his head around the door “I see Ellis has finished the prototype.  Do you want to try it on?”

 

Cora nodded and Harry helped her put the armour on.  It was bulkier and a little heavier than what she was used to, but it gave her the support and protection that she needed.  As she caught her reflection in the mirror, Cora stood a little taller, a little prouder.  She was Lieutenant Cora Harper a commando, a huntress, a soldier.  What was it Ash had said?  _ If you can handle my sister, then you can handle this. _  Cora didn’t handle Peebee so much as endure her, but Ash did make a valid point.  If she could endure the eternal annoyance that was Pelessaria B’Sayle, then she could endure this injury too.  She turned to face Harry “Care to go for a walk?”

 

Harry smiled, pleased that the new armour was having the desired effect “Lead the way Lieutenant.”  

 

The two walked along the nearby beach, Cora’s new armour meant that the uneven and unstable terrain was no longer inaccessible to her.  As the sand shifted beneath her feet the armour adapted to it.  Her muscles ached a little, but the mild discomfort reminded she could feel.  She would happily take that sensation over the nothingness that she had experienced after her accident.  Harry observed how she coped with the new armour and made mental notes about her progress.  Things were looking good “Okay Cora, that’s enough for today.  Remember you still need to pace yourself.  Let’s head on back.”

 

The servos kicked in as Cora turned around and made her way back up the beach with Harry limping behind.  His arthritis was beginning to take its toll and come the new year he’d been listed to have his right hip replaced.  He’d drafted in Lexi to do the surgery, after all, she was one of the best surgeons in Andromeda.  Well when it came to humans anyway, the Drell were Lexi’s weak point, just as Vorcha anatomy was Harry’s.

 

Once Cora was back in her room resting, Harry headed into his office to try and type up some notes.  The pain dulled his focus, so he limped off to get some analgesia.  He didn’t make it to the door of his office before the woman that gave him butterflies walked in, armed with a hypodermic in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.  “You Harry need to take better care of yourself.  You lecture your patients on pacing and self care, but you need to start applying that to you.”

 

He nodded, staring at his feet.  It gave the appearance that he was a naughty schoolboy being told off.  In reality he was trying to hide that fact he was blushing “Yes ma’am.”

 

With his pain reduceced, his caffeine levels restored and his skin back to its usual colour, Harry began to type up his report on Cora.  With the new armour it was now feasible for Cora to return to the Tempest and it would be possible for her to go home for Christmas.  He thought it would do her good to be in a familiar environment with people who knew her and cared about her.  Lexi would be able to provide counseling and monitor the progress of her healing fracture.  Provided that the rest of the medical team signed off on it, Cora would be discharged at the end of the week.            

 

Cora had mixed feelings about being back on the Tempest.  She’d been allocated Ellis’s bed on the bridge as the bunks weren’t particularly suitable with her injury and she needed space to get in and out of her modified armour.  It also gave her somewhere private to retreat to when she needed it.  The merc would be staying in Lexi’s quarters until further notice.  

 

Cora was used to being an active part of the team, but her current role would be an advisory one.  In addition she would be liaising with Evfra to discuss training tactics for the new Andromedan Alliance Military that was being formed.  It would incorporate all of the Milky Way species that had come to Andromeda, along with the Angara.  While the Archon had been killed by Ryder, and the Primus had been destroyed by the Reaper, there was still the chance that the Kett might return and they wanted to be ready for them if they did.  The Geth and Quarians were developing new warships that would patrol the Andromedan space packed with enough firepower to put a dent in any Reaper that dared to show its face in the galaxy.  It was a fantastic opportunity, but Cora wasn’t entirely sure it would suit her.  Time would tell.  

 

Still, now that she was back on the Tempest there were a few burning questions that she wanted to ask.  Cora wanted to get a better understanding of Mr Ash B’Sayle.  The two were fast becoming friends, but try as she might she couldn’t quite get her head around the fact Ash was  _ male _ Asari.  She didn’t feel able to ask him what that meant or entailed, and it was probably none of her business, but she still desperately wanted to know.  She headed in the direction of Lexi’s new quarters to pick her brain.           

 

“I’ve got some questions.” Cora paused seeing Ellis napping on the bed “Um is Ellis okay?”

 

“They’re fine, just catching up on some sleep. They put a lot of time into making your armour.  That’s not why you’re here though is it?” replied Lexi with a knowing smile.

 

“No, but I owe Ellis a beer or ten for making it for me.” the commando shifted awkwardly  “I was wondering if I could pick your brain about Asari?  I know that you’re a monogendered race…”

 

Lexi rolled her eyes, this was going to be one of those conversations that required a stiff drink before, during and after “Let’s discuss this in the med bay over a glass or two, shall we?”  

 

Ellen was glad to see her daughter finally smiling again “To what do I owe the pleasure Sara?”

 

Ryder told Ellen about her latest counselling session and how she’d been given a project to help cheer up the crew, maybe give them some activities to help them move forward after everything that had happened.  They talked about the first time that Alec had been posted away for the whole of December.  Five year old Scott and Sara had been devastated, but Ellen had found a way to make the countdown to Christmas special for them.  It didn’t alter the fact that their father wasn’t there, but it helped distract them and gave them something to look forward to.  It had become a family tradition until Ellen’s supposed death.  “So Mom, do I have your blessing to carry it on?”

 

Ellen chuckled and hugged her daughter “Of course darling.  I think it’s a wonderful idea.  I hope you and Suvi have as much fun with it as I did.  You know where to come if you need any inspiration.”

 

Having secured Ellen’s blessing, Ryder met with Suvi and the pair made their way to the secure storage unit on the Hyperion.  Sara had only told her there was something locked away in there that would help cheer up the crew, Suvi was desperate to know what it was “So, what’s this top secret plan of yours then?”

 

Ryder punched her password into her omnitool tool and a door popped open to reveal a small box.  She lifted it out and opened the lid, revealing its contents to her wife.

 

“Oh my goodness Sara!  It’s adorable, you’re adorable!” Suvi planted a kiss on her Ryder’s cheek.

 

“I know.” Grinned Sara “I couldn’t have done this before, it wouldn’t have felt right with what was going on with Mom.  But she’s back now and it feels like it’s a good time to do this.  I think it’s what we all need.  Look Suvi, I can’t do this on my own.  I’m going to need your help, you up to this?  We’ve got two weeks to prepare.”

 

Suvi smiled “Well then, we’d better get started.” she tapped away on her omnitool making notes “First order of business is sourcing a Christmas tree.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	9. what we did on our holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the crew of the Tempest enjoy some R & R, a worrying situation is starting to unfold beyond Heleus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll be back on the Tempest in the next chapter, I promise.

**December 22nd**

Kate Harlow dug her thumb into the pressure point in her wrist, desperately trying to quell the nausea that swept through her.  The pictures and vids from the crime scenes were horrific to say the least.  She knew they’d come back to haunt her later that night when she tried to sleep.

This wasn’t how the gunsmith had planned to spend the holidays.  She’d hoped to catch up with Peebee, maybe grab a drink with friends, but all that had been dashed to hell when Kandros had shown up and insisted she come with him to the Nexus.  

She’d been made to sign confidentiality waivers before being bundled into a room with a handful of other people.  Two were Asari, Kate recognised one of them as Pathfinder Sarissa Theris, but the other one was a stranger to her.   

Kandros paced in front of the display screen “These were some of the most dangerous human extremists in the Milky Way.  Their crimes deemed so severe that they were banished from Earth and incarcerated in an off world high security facility.  They were kept there in the hopes that it would contain their rhetoric and prevent them radicalising others.  It would appear that shortly before the Reaper war started the facility set course for Andromeda, bringing with it the absolute worst of humanity.  Currently they’re on an uninhabited planet, just outside of Heleus.  Chengarrow isn’t the most hospitable of planets, high gravity, limited water and oxygen similar to high altitude levels on Earth.  We’ve got ships surrounding the planet that have been instructed to shoot down any vessels that attempt to leave.  Fact of the matter is, I need someone on the ground to neutralize them.  I’ve been keeping this low key as we don’t want to cause a panic, or have half cocked vigilanties trying to take matters into their own hands and ending up as hostages.”      

Sarissa spoke “Do we think that Penny Mills and her Company had a hand in this?  We know they were human centric and would have the money, power and connections to pull off a stunt like this.”

Kandros shrugged “I don’t know and frankly I don’t care.  We’ll look into the how’s and why’s once the threat has been neutralised.  You’ve seen what they’re capable of.  We need to hit them hard and fast.  Normally I’d go to Ryder with a problem like this.  Unfortunately several key crew members have been benched on medical grounds.”

“What about Ellis?  I bet they would make short work of these assholes.” Kate thought aloud.

“We don’t need some jumped up renegade.  They’ve got no allegiance to the Alliance or Initiative, technically they’re nothing more than a mercenary with a contract to serve on the Tempest.  Let’s not forget they were cooked up in a lab owned by Penny Mills.  That they were bought to Andromeda by the Company.  What if they carry that same extremist attitude?  That’s a liability we neither want or need!” Snarled Sarissa in dismissal.

Before Kate could interject, the Asari Pathfinder eyed her with suspicion “And why are you here?”

It was a good question, one Kate wanted to know the answer to.  Kandros began “Miss Harlow is a talented gunsmith.  I figured you’d want your guy kitted out with the best before we send him in?  The planet has a higher gravity level, so we’ll need the weapons and armour to be as light as possible.”

The second Asari spoke “Thank you Kandros.  There really was no need to go through all this trouble for little old me.  Miss Harlow, I’ll message you my prefered loadout.”

Kandros added “You’ll need to be quick about it, the operative drop pod will make planetfall on January 2nd at 07:00 hours.  Dismissed.”

Kate slumped down onto a barstool in Vortex, stomach still churning from what she’d seen and heard.  She downed a glass of scotch, instantly regretted it and sprinted off in the direction of the nearest toilets.  She was on her knees, head hanging over the bowl, heaving up the last of her stomach contents when her omnitool vibrated.  She wiped her mouth and opened a message from a Mister Ash B’Sayle.

_ Dear Miss Harlow, _

_ Please find attached my prefered load out for this mission. _

_ Kind regards _

_ Ash B’Sayle _

_ P.S. Please ignore Sarissa and everything she said.     _

**January 2nd**

**07:00**

The drop pod hit the sand with a soft thud.  It was a vessel designed for a one way trip, it’s thrusters lacked the power to propel the pod into orbit, they simply broke its fall to the ground.  Kandros didn’t want to risk sending a craft for fear of it falling into the wrong hands.  Ash’s freedom would be forfeit until the threat posed by the prisoners had be neutralised.         

Chengarrow was an arid, dusty planet.  The desert wind swirled around the grey sand twisting it into the air creating the illusion of menacing specters that watched Ash as he made his way towards the coordinates.  He was thankful for the lightweight loadout.  The gravitational pull of the planet made every step, every action that little bit harder.  Normally Ash liked being tall, but as his heart worked over time to push the blood back up from his long legs, he wished he was closer to his little sister’s height.  He felt bad that he’d seen precious little of Peebee over the holidays, just lunch on Meridian.  They’d exchanged gifts and he’d tasked her with passing on something to Cora when she went back to the Tempest.  When they’d parted, she hugged him tightly sad to see him leave “Promise me when you’re done with whatever this is we can hang out?”  

He hated not spending the Holidays with Peebee, but she was one of the reasons he was here right now.  Since she was born, Ash had been his little sister’s guardian.  He’d chased out the monsters from under her bed, spared her the wrath of their oldest sister, put the fear of the Goddess up that vile little school bully and threatened to beat up anyone that broke her heart, all the usual big brother duties.  He loved her and the chaos and laughter that she’d bought into his life.  Somewhere hiding on this hell hole of a planet were people that would delight in his sister’s death.  The muscles in his jaw clenched at the thought.  His nose registered a smell, he relaxed his jaw and breathed in through his mouth tasting the air.  There it was, the unmistakable tang of decay.  Through the scope of his sniper rifle Ash found the source, a row of shallow uncovered graves with their occupants rotting in the heat of Chengarrow’s sun.  A quick scan from his omnitool told Ash the first body was that of Suzie Cotton.  The woman had waged a bombing campaign against the Asari, usually by rigging vehicles with explosives.  The scans picked up traces of explosives on her that suggested she’d been up to her old tricks with disastrous consequences.  The blast had killed her and another five men. “Six down,” Ash thought to himself “Thirty-four to go.”

Given the poor air quality and high gravity, it stood to reason that the bodies hadn’t been moved far.  Ash was rapidly closing in on the ship.  At first it looked more like a hill, some of the structure had been covered by a sandstorm.  There were no life signs, the survivors had fled the ship but Ash swept the area all the same.  Slow and silent, he made his way into the ship, relying as much on his own senses as his omnitool.  The silence told him that none of the ships systems were functioning.  Scratch marks on the floor told him they’d dragged crates through the ship, he followed the trail down into Engineering.     

It was Engineering that had borne the brunt of Cotton’s ill fated bomb, the explosion had ensured the ship would never fly again.  The smell of charred flesh and burnt plastic hung stagnant in the air.  He scanned the remaining boxes of bomb making equipment, the omnitool pinged up an alert that the timers were faulty.  The defect caused premature detonation, Ash was tempted to make a pun, but there was no one around to appreciate it.  He continued to follow the scratch marks to a room that the ship schematic described as the counseling suite, in truth it was an armoury.  The armour racks had been cleared out save the six sets that had belonged to those who’d been caught up in Cotton’s blast.  It was high end, but thanks to Chengarrow’s high gravity manoeuvring in it would be hard work.  Still it offered more protection than the modified Hyperguardian armour he was sporting.  There were an unsettling amount of empty boxes laying around that had been host to an arsenal of weapons.  Shotguns, pistols, assault and sniper rifles, provisions enough to start a small army.  A small, well armed Asari hating army. 

Ash was outnumbered and outgunned on a planet that he’d never been to before.  He tapped on his omnitool and sent a message to the dropship orbiting above him before looking at maps of the planet to determine where the prisoners had gotten to.  The best candidate seemed to be a cave complete with a small underground lake.  It was a good 8K hike, but if Ash timed it right it would be nightfall when he got there.  He planned to use the darkness to his advantage.  The smart pigments in his armour were already turning a darker shade of grey in the failing daylight.  

Far above in the dropship, Kate watched Ash’s progress.  Her presence was an irritation to Sarissa who felt Kate was totally unnecessary and very much unwanted.  Still she couldn’t go against Kandros who had made it clear, Kate was to monitor the performance of her weapons and armour throughout the mission.  The gunsmith had set herself up in the cargo bay far from the disapproving glare of Sarissa.  She perched on a large storage case, eyes scanning the feedback the sensors had transmitted to her datapad.  The information allowed her to assess the level of strain the armour was exerting on Ash.  It would also tell her how well it held up in combat, that was the part that Kate was dreading.             

Even further away, in the relative safety of the Heleus cluster Peebee paced around her apartment.  All she knew was that Ash was on some kind of top secret mission for Sarissa.  She voiced her concerns to her cat “I know he’s a grown up, that he’s a bad ass that could smack seven shades of shit out of well, just about anyone, but I’m worried Meowgi.  It’s not like him to pass up on the opportunity to eat his own body weight in-” 

Her monologue was interrupted by knocking at her door. Peebee opened the door and regarded the woman stood there with suspicion.  “What are you doing here?”  

Night had fallen on Chengarrow, Ash sought comfort in the embrace of the darkness that cloaked the grey landscape.  The integrated night vision in the visor of Ash’s helmet allowed him to navigate his surroundings as he drew nearer to the cave.  He sat down behind a rock to rest.  Under normal circumstances an 8K walk would be a breeze for Ash, but the planet’s strong gravitational pull meant every step had required more effort.  Every gram of ammunition and weaponry was more of a burden.  His muscles ached from the effort.  While he was thankful that his armour was lightweight, he felt almost naked in it.  Still better this than end up like the seventh body he’d found.  Unlucky number seven had dropped dead with a heart attack probably caused by the exertion of trying to hike across a high gravity planet in heavy duty armour.  The other’s hadn’t bothered to bury him, they probably didn’t have the energy.  Ash took a swig of water from his canteen, offered up a prayer to Athame and steeled himself for the coming conflict.  He advanced on the cave in a slow methodical manner, avoiding the trip wires and disabling the perimeter alarms that the convicts had set up.  Ash’s plan was simple infiltrate and annihilate, he’d done it thousands of times over the centuries, so why did he feel so ill at ease?

He tried to scan the cave for life signs, but his omnitool cut out.  He tried his comms channel, nothing but static.  Ash realised the box they’d dragged from the ship must have contained a signal jammer “Well that’s just rude!”

The colour drained from Kate’s face as the feed from Ash cut out.  She jumped off of the large storage crate and popped it open, thankful there had been a covert contingency plan.  She just hoped this would be enough.   

There was a distinct chance that there was a trap waiting for him in the cave, but his provisions were running low.  While the air was breathable, it wouldn’t be enough to sustain Ash in a fight, he’d end up passing out.  No, he had to do this while he still have oxygen in his tanks.  He drew his gun and headed into the darkness.  The integrated night vision allowed Ash to avoid the grenade trap near the entrance,  its very presence a clear indicator that the cave was occupied.  The olfactory sensors of Ash’s helmet began to pick up evidence of human occupancy, the caustic wafts of urea told him he was near what passed for a latrine.  He pressed deeper into the cave, further from the stench, closer to the inevitable conflict.  He made mental notes of the nearby rock formations that could provide cover in a fire fight.  Ash heard the crunch of gravel under foot, he had company.  The pattern of the sounds told Ash he was being surrounded, he counted six heavy sets of footsteps and one lighter set.  Red dots of sniper sights snaked across the cave training themselves on Ash.  Clearly he wasn’t the only one with night vision.  He prepared to dive behind a huge stalagmite when a voice crept into his head  _ “Close your eyes.” _

Ash shut his eyes tight just in time.  A flash grenade detonated flooding the cave in brilliant bright light, temporarily blinding the convicts who were using night vision to hunt Ash.  The screaming muffled the sound of necks being snapped as Ash and his anonymous friend took advantage of the chaos.  As the pair advanced into the cave picking off their disoriented prey Ash reached out to the stranger  _ “You know I had everything under control right?” _

_ “Yeah.” _ Came the reply _ “But why should you get to have all the fun?  Now, how about some target practise?” _

With that eight convicts were hauled kicking and screaming into the air by the stranger’s biotics while Ash took aim and pulled the trigger.  The pair advanced through the cave taking turns to lift their quarry while the other opened fire until only two remained unaccounted for William Garvey and Eric Percival.  

Percival trained his gun on the stranger and opened fire.  He spat as the bullets bounced off of the biotic shield. “Fuck you bitch!  You can't keep that shield up forever Asari filth!”

There was a clicking sound followed by hissing as the strangers helmet was removed to reveal a human.  Percival stared in disbelief “What the-  why?  Why are you fighting us?  What are you 772 series?  Maybe a a 773?  Your purpose is to serve, protect and assist those loyal to Penny Mills and the company!  I command you to call off your attack.”

The human eyed Percival and Garvey coldly “No!”

Peebee tried to reason why it was that Lexi T’Perro was stood on her doorstep.  She ushered the doctor in.  “Has something happened?  Shouldn’t you be on Elaaden studying ultrabiotic anatomy and physiology?  I came back here so that you two would get some alone time.”  

“It would be easier if I showed you.” Lexi’s eyes darkened as she guided Peebee into her memories.    

Lexi wanted to look away.  As a doctor, she knew which wounds had occurred post and perimortem.  The poor Asari girl’s crest had been mutilated after death, a chunk hacked off as a souvenir for the serial killer.  Lexi remembered reading the news articles about these murders.  Some twelve maidens all under one hundred, all butchered in the same manner, throat slit and a piece of their crest cut off after they’d died.  The youngest had been 16, a meare baby in Asari terms.  William Garvey had been the stuff of nightmare, he’d been active a couple of years before Lexi did her residency on Earth.  The judge sentencing him, deemed his crimes so vile, that he had no business being on Earth.  He was sentenced to incarceration in a off world facility.  Now it transpired that this off world facility was actually a ship capable of making the journey to Andromeda and now William Garvey and 39 others like him were here.  The whole thing wreaked of the Company.  She put down the data pad, unable to look anymore at the litany of hate crimes against the Asari.  The broken bodies, the shattered lives.  The killer that had gotten under her skin the most was Eric Percival, he’d killed Asari that had been fathered by humans.  He killed the father’s too calling them genetic heretics, he felt they’d betrayed the Human race by breeding with another species.  Lexi was closer to three hundred than she cared to admit, matron like urges were beginning to kick in.  The urge to nurture, to settle down along with the occasional pang of broodiness.  But first and foremost, she felt a fierce urge to protect and defend what was dear to her; her friends, her makeshift family and the future that she sought to build with them.  Lexi was no fighter, while she knew her way around a gun, there was no way that she could take on the monsters that had invaded Andromeda.  She could however give her blessing to someone who could, her bondmate.  She regarded Ellis with concern “How dangerous is this mission?”

“All I know is there’s a planet with forty extremists on it.  We’ve got no idea what weapons and armour they’ve got.  What I do know is that no Asari is safe if someone doesn’t stop them Lex.  If anything happened to you, to Peebee.  She’s my mate and as for you,” the mercenary wrapped their arms around Lexi “I’ve been in your head.  I’ve seen where you want this, us to go.  Any kind of future that we want to build together is in jeopardy all the time that they’re at large.”  

Lexi frowned “I just wish the crew could help you.  Cora’s still not fit for combat.  Ryder is making progress, but taking on people like this, I’m worried it would set her back.  The rest of the crew are still searching for clues as to why your ship was shot down. Who is it they’re sending you into support?”

Ellis shrugged “An Asari, something like a Justicar but not if that makes any sense.  Goes by the name Ash.  That's all I know.  I’m just there as a backup plan.” 

For the first time Lexi felt a little relieved, she knew exactly who Ellis was referring to.  Ash had once helped her out with a difficult situation back in the day.  “I know they have to be stopped, but for the love of the Goddess come back to me.  That future you’ve seen in my head, I’d like it to be a reality one of these days.  That can’t happen without you.”

Lexi moved in for a kiss, her fingers twirling dark curls of Ellis’s hair as she did.  Peebee could feel their biotic fields meshing together and could sense what was about to happen next.  She was eternally grateful that Lexi ended the memory meld then and there.  Lexi sighed “Like you, I’m worried sick about someone I care for.  But I take some comfort in knowing those two will have each other’s backs.”

Peebee felt a sense of relief, whatever Ash was facing, he wasn’t alone.  “So how did you know Ash is my brother?”

Lexi frowned “How many Ash B’Sayles’ can there be that have that kind of skill set?”

Peebee sensed there was more to this than Lexi was letting on, but knew better than to push the issue.  Instead the pair slumped on the sofa and sat in companionable silence waiting for news.

In a dank, dark cave on Chengarrow William Garvey felt confused.  He’d been promised a new life in Andromeda, one devoid of the verminous Asari.  The only thing he liked about them was the thrill he got from killing them.  Now here he was staring down the barrel of a gun belonging to one of the very things made to protect him, an ultrabiotic.  As he stared at the killing machine in front of him, he noticed something troublesome, the ultrabiotic wasn't wearing a shock collar.  “What happened to your collar?  Where's your handler?”

“My collar was removed by a doctor, an Asari doctor.” Ellis practically purred the last two words before continuing “As for my handler, the Pathfinder’s team took him out.  Same thing with Mills and her lab.  It's all gone!” 

Percival was disgusted “You're a disgrace!  A goddamned Asari lapdog!”

As the red dot of Percival’s scope zeroed in on Ellis’s forehead, Ash depressed the trigger of his own rifle.  Percival hit the ground with a heavy thud as Ash turned his sights on Garvey and extended him the same courtesy.  Ellis raised an eyebrow “You know I had everything under control right?”

“Yes,” chuckled Ash “But why should you get to have all the fun?  Now, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to get out of here.”

Ash drove his omniblade through the signal jammer, allowing him to message Sarissa and Kandros informing them that the job was done.  Back aboard the ship, Sarissa was seething.  After the medics had checked over Ash and Ellis she laid into the pair along with Kate.  She disliked the cloaked and dagger routine that had played out right under her nose on  _ her _ ship.  She’d seen Kate sitting on the large storage crate oblivious to the fact it concealed the very mercenary she’d called a liability.  

“Sorry Sarissa,” Ash lacked sincerity “Not every situation can be resolved with your breathe, purpose, action approach.”

Sarissa flushed and stormed off muttering “This isn't over!”

Kate excused herself, she had to write up performance reports for Kandros detailing how the armour and weaponry had held up.  She swigged strong coffee as she tapped away happily on her datapad.  If she played her cards right her dreams of founding her own arms company might just come true.  The guns and armour that the Initiative had at their disposal were designed for more conventional environments back in the Milky Way, they lacked the range and diversity to cope with the new worlds Andromeda was home to.  While Kate liked working for Vetra, she liked the idea of being her own boss even better, and Harlow Industries had a nice ring to it.

In the canteen of Sarrisa’s ship Ash and Ellis were enjoying a well earned drink, a mojito and a beer respectively.  Ash was curious “So, you’re with an Asari?”

“That obvious?” Grinned the merc “Yeah Lex, Lexi T’Perro.  She’s the doctor on the ship I'm assigned to.”

“T’Perro?  Word to the wise, don't piss her off.” said Ash with a wry smile.

Ellis was intrigued “I'm sensing a story here Ash.”

Ash drained the remainder of his drink “I afraid that's a tale for the good doctor to tell you.”

Ash’s omnitool vibrated as a message arrived.  He read it and smiled “Speaking of, apparently she’s waiting for you at my sister’s place on Meridian.  I've been instructed to bring snacks.  Now I suggest we don't keep them waiting.  I love my sister dearly, but Peebee is a nightmare when she's hungry.”


	10. Rumour has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallo fills Suvi in on the latest gossip he’s heard over the holidays.

Kallo eagerly awaited Suvi’s arrival on the bridge. It would be a while before the Tempest would be cleared for take off, Gil and Prospero would need to run an assortment of tests on the ship to make sure she was space worthy. It was the perfect opportunity for the two friends to catch up. Next to flying, gossiping was one of Kallo’s favourite activities and he’d heard some spectacular stories during the holidays. Each tale had been etched into his vast memory, waiting to be told. As soon as Suvi walked onto the bridge, mugs of tea in hand, Kallo’s mouth sprang into action “Guess what I’ve heard?”

Suvi smiled and handed Kallo a mug “Tell me everything.”

But where to start? He’d heard stories about every member of the Tempest’s crew. He started off with something boring “Apparently Jaal and Peebee are lovers. Even I’m getting bored of hearing that one! It’s high time Peebee did something ridiculous, I’m worried that hanging out with us has started to make her boring.”

Suvi couldn’t decide if a boring Peebee was a good or bad thing. The maiden wasn’t the rash whirlwind of chaos that she’d been when she first came aboard the Tempest, she was more focused and a touch more thoughtful now. In those early days Suvi wondered if Peebee and Jaal might embark on a romantic relationship, but the pair had built and enduring friendship instead. Jaal was content with the love he recieved from his friends and family and seemed to have no interest in pursuing any romantic relations. Kallo moved on to the next rumour “On a more entertaining note, word on Kadara is that Vetra is the new Charlatan. Apparently she assassinated both Sloane and Reyes and is smuggling stolen goods out of Kadara.”

“Not in a month of Sundays.” Suvi smiled. While Kadara would be lucky to have Vetra in charge, the woman was pretty much a cinnamon bun with a sniper rifle. Her heart was too big and while she had no problems getting her hands dirty, she liked to keep her conscience clean. While Vetra could broker all manner of deals, they were always in the interests of the greater good of the Initiative and the Pathfinder’s crew.

“Apparently Prospero is our new Captain as Ryder has quit to study geology in a bid to impress her new wife.” giggled Kallo.

“I wish!” Suvi chuckled. There was still a part of Suvi that longed to walk away from the Tempest and all the responsibilities that came with it. Sometimes all she wanted was to hop from planet to planet camping out of a domestic craft. There were two consolations to still being a part of the Tempest team, it’s crew and the chance to explore beyond Heleus. There was just the matter of finding out who’d attacked Vetra’s team and shot down their craft.

Kallo went on “Gil supposedly blew himself up designing a new type of engine. You know for those prototype shuttlecraft he’s been working on.”

Suvi knew Gil was in fact very much alive. She’d heard him earlier singing “Time of my life” with Vetra in the cargo bay. Clearly the pair hadn’t managed to get Dirty Dancing out of their systems yet. She hoped they wouldn’t for a while, the pairs antics bought some much needed jocularity to the Tempest. She made a mental note to see if Vetra could find a copy of Footloose and Strictly Ballroom for the crew to watch.

Kallo had saved the best three rumours for last. Two that he found entertaining and one that he hope might come to pass in the future. “Apparently Lieutenant Harper has an Asari lover, they were spotted walking arm in arm at the medical facilities back in November.”

Truth be told Suvi had always had her suspicions about Cora’s sexuality, the Lieutenant had always elicited a ping on her gaydar. Whether Cora had figured it out or not was another matter. “I’m not convinced. Chances are Cora was holding on to them for support, she was still recovering from her surgery back then.”

Kallo nodded in agreement and continued “There was talk on Elaaden that Drack got so drunk on Christmas Eve that he rode across the sand dunes on his Architect throwing packets of root snacks at random people while wearing a Santa hat.”

Suvi chuckled “You know there might be a grain or two of truth to that story. I can totally imagine him going around on Kalros doing that. I think he’d have done something like that to entertain his great grandkids. I’ll ask him if it’s true when he gets here.”

Ryder wandered onto the bridge with Rabbit walking at her heel “Not interrupting anything am I?”

Kallo gave the Pathfinder a hug “Just catching up Suvi on the gossip I’ve heard about the crew. Do you know there's a rumour going around that Ellis and Lexi got married in a secret ceremony aboard the Tempest?”

While the two hadn’t gotten married, Suvi wondered if the pair might exchange vows at some point. Ryder thought the same “10 credits says they’re engaged by December.”

Neither Kallo or Suvi bet against her, instead the pair theorised as to who would ask who. Kallo thought Ellis would be the one to ask, but Suvi’s credits were on Lexi.

Sara and Suvi headed to the cargo hold to welcome back the rest of the crew as they returned. It transpired that Drack had indeed ridden his architect around Elaaden throwing snacks and sweets to mesmerised Krogan children. Drack planned to ask Gil if he’d make up a song about Kalros the Christmas Architect as his lines “ _Kalros the Christmas Architect had a very shiny gun and if you ever saw it, kid you’d better start to run!_ ” had been met with stern disapproval from Kesh and Vorn. Peebee carried her cat Mister Meowgi up the ramp, he sprang out of her arms as soon as he saw Rabbit and the furry pair played together. Peebee unpacked her things and headed back to the cargo bay to wait for Cora.

Lexi and Ellis were the next to come aboard. The doctor petted Meowgi while Ellis told Ryder about what had taken place on Chengarrow. Ryder had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t be the last that they heard from the Company. The Pathfinder tried to seek comfort in knowing their latest attack on Andromeda had been thwarted.

Cora was the last to head up the ramp. Peebee handed a small box to her uncomfortably mumbling “It’s from my brother. He says it’s Kintsugi or something, I’m not sure I had brain freeze from eating ice cream at the time”

Ryder and Suvi watched as Cora opened it to reveal a small clay pot. It looked as though it had been dropped and stuck back together again. Kintsugi was the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver or platinum. The idea being, it treated the breakage and subsequent repair as part of the history of the object, rather than something to be disguised, bold, beautiful battle scars that were there to be admired. This particular pot had been treated with gold, which actually made the pot all the more charming and unique for being broken.

The parallels between the pot and the Lieutenant’s recent injury didn’t go unnoticed by Sara and Suvi, nor did the large smile that had spread its way across Cora’s face. Suvi squeezed her wife’s hand “Do you think we need to have _the talk_ with Cora?”

Ryder smirked “Nah, Lexi can have that honour.”

 


	11. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi counsels Ryder and Cora

Lexi regarded the Pathfinder “Let me get this straight..”

Ryder started to giggle. Lexi frowned and continued “Poor choice of words. So, to be clear you want me to talk to Cora about her sexuality? Goddess why do you hate me so? Explaining Asari genders was bad enough!”

Ryder shot her a quizzical look but Lexi shook her head “It’s a long story, long and confidential. Look Ryder you of all people know that sexuality and gender are vast, complex spectrums. It’s something that with time and exploration will only increase. The Angara alone have fourteen different gender identities. Figuring these things out is a journey. While you’ve been on the path for a long time, Cora is just starting out. If you really want to help her, don’t push the issue. She’ll come to you when she’s ready. She’s still having regular counselling sessions with me. If she wants to talk about that, I’ll facilitate it. What about you Ryder? How are you holding up?”

Ryder had wondered how long it would be before Lexi brought up the Company’s latest incursion. “I’ve got a lot of mixed feelings about things at the moment. A part of me is glad to be back on the Tempest with the crew, another part of me wants to be back on Elaaden binge watching Blasto cartoons on my couch. But you want me to talk about the Company. I’ll be honest, it’s not bothering me as much as I thought it would. Don’t get me wrong, the fact that they keep turning up worries me. I’d be an idiot not to be concerned, but I’m starting to realise it’s not all on me. Kandros, Sarissa, Ash and Ellis managed to deal with the whole situation on Chengarrow. I didn’t even know there was a situation there until there wasn’t one. That gives me hope. Until recently I felt like I was expected to find or be the solution to every problem that we’ve faced since we got here. Need to settle a planet, defeat the Archon, save the Arks, stop the Company? Ask Ryder. I’m glad the other Pathfinders are stepping up and that we’ve got people like Ash and Ellis fighting our corner, even if it pissed off Sarissa.”

Lexi was confused “What do you mean? I thought she’d be happy, the mission was a success?”

“Apparently she was pissed that Ash recruited a mercenary who used to be in the service of the Company even if it was against their will. If we were back in the Milky Way, I’d have them put on fast track military training.” A smile spread across Ryder’s face “I’d love to work my way up to an N7 alongside Scott and Ellis. Maybe Jaal too. He could be the first Angaran N7.”

Lexi was hit by a flash of inspiration “Perhaps now that Cora is working alongside Evfra we could reinstate those training programmes. I think I’ll run it by her in our next session as a project for her to work on. It would be a nice way for her to honour your father’s memory and make her own positive mark on this galaxy. It’s time she started crafting her own legacy as opposed to just preserving others.”

In Lexi’s mind this project stood to do a lot of good. While it would help Cora, it would also give the Ryder twins something positive to focus on. Her thoughts turned to Ellis, it would do them good to leave behind the mantle of mercenary in exchange for that of Andromedan Alliance personnel. Opening up the program so all of the species that called Heleus home would hopefully break down some of the residual barriers that lingered. There was nothing quite like fighting side by side to build trust and respect. The Doctor bid Ryder farewell and began to prep her notes for her next session with Cora.

Lexi sat in her chair recalling the last time Cora had sought her out for guidance. The Lieutenant was stood in the doorway of Lexi’s quarters “I was wondering if I could pick your brain about Asari? I know that you’re a monogendered race…”

Lexi rolled her eyes, this was going to be one of those conversations that required a stiff drink before, during and after “Let’s discuss this in the med bay over a glass or two, shall we?”

Lexi led Cora to the med bay and poured two glasses of an Irish cream liquor that Suvi had introduced her to. She took a large swig and began “What is it you’d like to know?”

Cora took a hefty gulp of her drink and began “I met an Asari who identifies as male.”

Lexi smiled “Given the amount of time you’ve spent with Asari, I’m surprised you’ve not met more. Asari can’t transition like a human can as there’s no hormonal opposite to what we are. But what makes us _us_ , who we are is so much more than chemicals and titles. You understand there’s a difference between body, identity and expression? Your friend’s body is Asari and typically perceived by humans as female. His identity and subsequent expression are more in line with what you might associate as male.”

Cora was silent as her mind tried to connect the dots. Lexi tapped away on her datapad “I’ll send you a few articles to read. It’s a complicated and continuously evolving subject, take your time, do some research and ask any questions appropriately and respectfully.”

The doctors reminiscing was interrupted by Cora’s arrival “Hey Lexi, I’m here for our session.”

“Thank you for coming.” Lexi gestured to a seat “How have you been?”

“The holidays were difficult. I uh, I felt” she faltered briefly “empty. Like something was missing. This was the first Christmas since I got here when I’ve not been on active duty.”

Cora spent so much of her time trying to be the best soldier, best commando, best second in command. She’d never really focused on who she was when you took away whatever uniform she was hiding behind.

She’d spent countless years following other people’s orders. She’d come to Andromeda following Alec’s vision, but where had it gotten her? She was a respected member of the Pathfinder’s team and had a very nice home on Eos. But that only went so far. A rank didn’t hug her, a property couldn’t love her. The last year had been anything but easy for her at times. While everyone had done their best to be supportive, she couldn’t help but feel something was missing. Ryder had her family and Suvi, Vetra had Sid, Gil had his daughter, Peebee had her brother and Drack had a sizeable family that loved him dearly. Cora couldn’t even begin to calculate the size of Jaal’s family. As a Salarian Kallo didn’t have the same wants and needs that Cora did, whereas Prospero technically didn’t have feelings at all. Both Lexi and Ellis had lost their families, but they had found comfort in each other.

Cora pressed on “I felt lonely. While Gil and his family did their best to make me feel welcome, it was still his home, his family. Jaal was lovely but, I felt jealous of him. He’s got so many people that care about him, support him. I know the crew care about me. But, I don’t know, am I being ungrateful?”

Lexi gave a reassuring smile “No, you’re not. The holidays are an emotive time for anyone. Given everything that’s happened, it wasn’t going to be easy for you. Your parents went missing, you were turned away from your unit, your mentor Alec Ryder died on you then Sarissa your role model turned out to be a bit of a fraud. You’ve experienced a lot of loss and disappointment, pair that with your recent injury and subsequent changes to your job it’s all completely understandable. I’m pleased that you’re identifying and taking ownership of your feelings. Speaking of ownership, I have a project for you.”

Lexi and Cora talked till late into the evening about reinstating some of the Milky Way military training programs. Cora began making notes as they talked, selecting which planets could be used for different training scenarios. By the time the Lieutenant left the med bay her mind was buzzing with ideas. She sat in the galley eating mouthfuls of stir fry between excitedly pinging messages to Evfra. Lexi watched and smiled. This alone wouldn’t fix Cora’s hurt or fill the voids that she felt, but maybe it was a start.

 


	12. Recommended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora’s project is coming to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, kudos and comments it’s appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr under the same username if you have questions/have an idea/want to say hi.

_The crew of the Keler made their way onto the vessel. The vast majority were going into cryo, but a hand full of Asari and Krogan would remain awake for the journey piloting and maintaining the ship. The intergalactic leviathan was effectively a cargo ship carrying personnel and an assortment of ships to Andromeda. The upper echelons of the Alliance knew that the Andromeda Initiative was almost ready to begin their journey, but what if the Reapers followed them? Officially, the Reapers did not exist. Unofficially it was a covert cause for concern for one or two more enlightened senior officers. One concerned soul had formulated a back up plan for the unwitting explorers incase deities forbid, the Reaper’s followed them across dark space._

  
_The Andromeda Initiative was a peaceful mission of exploration, while several Alliance personnel had joined the project, they didn’t have a functional military or even a gunship. If they came under attack, they’d surely fall. Admiral Idris Sadek admired their pluckiness, but he couldn’t ignore the possible threat that the Reapers posed. He wished more of his peers shared his concerns. If only they would listen to what Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy were saying. Sadek came from a wealthy family, a family who had no qualms about using their credits to help others lacking their financial privilege. The Admiral had funneled some of this immense wealth into funding what he lovingly called the Cavalry charge. He spoke with all the races of the Milky way, hoping that they would join him. Precious few accepted his offer, like his peers, they failed to realise the threat that the Reapers could pose. Every so often, he found a small cluster of like minded people and recruited them to his cause. An entire Asari commando unit, a group of Quarian engineers, some disenchanted Krogans and a few hundred human and Turian Alliance personnel had rallied to Sadek’s cause. While the Keler wouldn’t be as fast as the Initiative’s arks, Sadek hoped they’d catch them up in time and provide any military support that they needed. Something had to be better than nothing._

  
Cora had spent the last few days working tirelessly on reviving the ICT program. Evfra had been very receptive to the idea, he could see the value of shared skills and resources. Having access to all that the Milky Way had to offer would ensure that if the Kett dared to return to Heleus, a strong and united force would be waiting for them. The barracks on Meridian had almost been completed and Cora had gathered all the necessary resources like weapons, armor and tutors. Cora had persuaded Drack to run some classes on battle tactics. He’d been hesitant at first, but the combined nagging powers of Cora, Kesh and Ryder had finally twisted his arm. Secretly he was looking forward to having new audiences for his war stories. The idea that he could still contribute to the fight without endangering others or himself had put a spring in the old Krogan’s step. Perhaps he would be a mentor to Andromeda’s first ever Krogan N7.

  
Cora worked with Vetra utilising the Turian’s many contacts to get what they needed. All the gunsmiths were competing for the contract to arm and armour the Alliance academy and the ICT program. The odds on favourite was a young woman called Kate Harlow. Cora hadn't met her yet, but she came highly recommended by Peebee who was more than a little biased. The fact that both Ash and Ellis had also vouched for her craftsmanship was a touch more convincing. She had designed and built the armour and weapons that the pair had used on their recent mission on Chengarrow.

  
So far, the worst task for Cora had been asking Peebee for her help. The Asari maiden was able to reprogram Remnant bots for her own purposes. The bots would be perfect for safely training and testing the recruits. When they progressed, the combat capabilities of the bots could be adapted accordingly. Peebee had grinned wickedly as Cora mumbled the words “I need your help with something.”

  
Once Cora explained what she had in mind, Peebee quickly got on board with the project. She had no interest in enrolling in the ICT program, she loved her archeology too much and was still pursuing her degree in Angaran history. However, she could see the excitement in Cora's eyes, the smile on her face. It was the happiest Peebee had seen her in a long time with the exception of when she'd given Cora her Christmas present from Ash. She had to hand it to her brother, he was an expert in knowing how to make people feel better. He gave amazing hugs and always seemed to know exactly what comfort food to provide.

  
Ryder had spoken to Scott who was already an N2. He liked the idea of continuing his training. Hayjer agreed to write a letter of recommendation for him to enter the program. While the Salarian Pathfinder would be sad to temporarily lose his second, he understood the need for Scott to continue his training. Tann had agreed to write the letters of recommendation for Ryder and Jaal to join the program. There was just the small matter of Ellis’s letter. As Ryder and the merc were known to be friends, it was deemed inappropriate for her to write their recommendation. Sara frowned “This is ridiculous. Ellis would make a great candidate. It won’t be the same if it’s not the four of us doing this together.”

  
Sarissa had been unwilling to help on the matter. While Ash had offered, the word of the newly thawed operative currently carried little weight in Andromeda. Ideally it needed to be someone that had seen their work but wasn’t directly involved with them and the Pathfinder’s team. Suvi decided to ask Kallo if he had any ideas. She found the pilot on the bridge with Peebee’s cat Meowgi curled up on his lap. Kallo had grown fond of the cat, he found his purring soothing and loved the feeling of Meowgi’s soft fur as he stroked him. Suvi smiled at the sight “I don’t suppose you and your brilliant memory can think of anyone that could write a letter of recommendation for Ellis?”

  
“As a matter of fact, I can.” Beamed Kallo “Ellis came to Andromeda on the Quarian ark. As I recall they defended the Keelah Si’yah from numerous Kett boarding parties. I’m sure the Quarian Pathfinder would be happy to write a letter of recommendation for them.”

  
Suvi hugged Kallo “You’re amazing you know that right?”

  
Suvi quickly sent a message to the Pathfinder Nila’Ras asking for her help. Half an hour later Suvi’s omintool pinged as a letter of recommendation arrived. It came with several extracts from the Captain’s log recounting how Ellis had helped protect the ship from the Kett. Finally all of the pieces were falling into place. Ryder had to hand it to Cora, reviving the ICT program was no mean feat. Soon Ryder, Scott, Jaal, Ellis and several others would begin their training on Meridian.

  
The crew stood at the site where the Alliance Academy was being built. Ryder popped the cork of the champagne magnum and poured. Once everyone had a drink in had she began “For the first time since we got here, it feels like we’re finally starting to get somewhere. That we're looking forwards to our future as opposed to looking over our shoulders to see what trouble has followed us here. Reviving the ICT program gives us the opportunity to build on the work that we’ve already done here. I’d like to thank Cora for everything that she’s done to make this happen.”

  
Ryder raised her glass “To Cora Harper cofounder of the Andromedan ICT program.”

  
The crew chorused “To Cora!”


	13. Dispersal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ryder and the other recruits join the ICT program, the rest of the crew embark on their own missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support, kudos and comments it’s appreciated. Next stop is the ICT program.

_The Keler drew ever closer to Andromeda. Finally the skeleton crew of Asari and Krogan would get a well earned rest. The captain wondered what new worlds awaited her, she'd find out soon enough. She was frustrated that the Keler would arrive a few years behind the Initiative, but the sheer size of the Keler meant that navigating dark space had been a lengthy process. The cabin fever incident shortly after the five hundred year mark hadn’t helped either. Captains Nassa D’Rana and her Krogan counterpart Captain Ganar Berrak had managed to resolve to situation with a large amount of alcohol and a couple of fist fights. They’d had to defrost one of the human med techs to help patch up the wounded before putting him back into cryo. Poor Gotov, she’d liked him and felt a little sad when they put him back into stasis. Still all being well she would see him again soon enough._

  
The Tempest was a flurry of activity as the crew were preparing to go their separate ways for a while. Ryder, Scott, Jaal and Ellis would be attending the ICT program on Meridian, but the others would be busy with their own projects. Cora would be staying at the ICT facility to monitor how the candidates fared and to facilitate the arrangements for the next phases of training. She strutted around the Tempest in her modified Spearpoint armour rounding up her terrible trio. Jaal was busy hugging everyone and was squeezing the life out of Peebee when the Lieutenant found him. Ellis was in the med bay with Lexi wrapped in a haze of biotic energy. Their goodbye was wordless, everything that needed to be said and felt was done through a meld. Sara and Suvi were in the Pathfinder’s quarters grabbing one last hug and one more kiss. Ryder petted Rabbit “Be a good boy while I’m gone, no more trying to run off with Gil’s spanners!”

  
Rabbit tilted his head as if he were listening, then promptly scampered of to find where he’d hidden his favourite chew toy, one of Gil’s spanners. Ryder stole one last kiss from her wife “I love you. I’ll be home soon.”

  
With that the three candidates headed off to meet Scott at the facility, Cora followed behind them walking tall. Lexi smiled to herself, reviving the ICT project had done wonders for Cora. The Lieutenant had a sense of direction again and a new purpose. Lexi had been concerned that Cora’s sole purpose for recovery would be revenge, but that would only get her so far. After the war, what does a soldier become? By involving herself in the ICT program, Cora had become a teacher, a founder and at long last a leader in her own right. It was another positive step on the road to recovery and self discovery. Last down the ramp was Drack, chest puffed out and a smug grin on his face. As one of the trainers for the program, he was looking forward to putting the recruits one of which was a Nakmor scout no less, through their paces. He’d planned lessons on shotguns, hand to hand combat and battle history. He’d been disappointed that Cora had denied his request to teach the latter class in a bar.

  
Lexi waved them all off with a smile. She would be staying on Elaaden, she was still working on her degree in Anagaran medicine and would be doing some shifts at the Angaran medical facility there. All being well, she would pass her practical assessments for the course. But her first port of call would be Meridian. Lexi had promised that she’d perform a total right hip replacement on Harry. She grabbed her hold-all and headed off in the direction of the hospital. Harry was already under the influence of the anaesthetic as she scrubbed in, she’d hoped to speak to him beforehand, but time hadn’t been on her side. She regarded her friend, he looked so peaceful yet so vulnerable. When did his hair have quite so much grey? She dismissed the morbid thoughts that tried to gain a foothold in her mind and made her incision.

  
Kallo and Suvi would be staying on the Tempest. For some time now Kallo had been teaching the science officer how to fly his beloved ship. The plan was for Suvi to have some intensive training before taking her formal piloting exams. The pair planned to spend the days flying and their evenings watching their favourite films while gorging on snacks. Suvi took the helm and punched in the coordinates for Eos.

  
Gil would be spending his time on Prodromos. He and Prospero had a plan of their own that they wanted to put into action. Gil had secured a small patch of land and was going to start up his own microbrewery. He complimented Suvi on her flying, bid the crew farewell and headed off with Prospero following behind. Thanks to Vetra, all of the necessary equipment had been procured and he was able to start work on his ruby ale. There were hops from the paradise like planet of Civitavecchia, yeast from Aya and water and barley from Eos. Prospero had managed to recruit some Geth to maintain the brewery while Gil was away on missions.

  
Suvi’s next stop was to Kadara. Vetra would be in charge of the continuing investigation into who had shot down the shuttlecraft and finding out more information on who the Collector was. While Kandros had failed to come up with any new leads, there was still chatter in bars. Scuttlebut in Vortex was that the Collector was laying low, Vetra wondered if they might be more active once it got out that Ryder and several of the Tempest crew were on a training program. If the bastard reared their ugly head, Vetra would be waiting. Sid was helping out by being her eyes and ears on the Nexus. Vetra was too well known, but no one really knew who Sid was, making her the perfect spy. Sid was smart enough to keep her distance from trouble, but reported all she heard and saw to Kesh, Kandros and her sister. While she hadn’t found the Collector yet, she had helped shut down an illegal brewery that had been making toxic counterfeit vodka. Vetra was glad to be back on Kadara, it gave her a chance to pick up some contraband treats for her and Sid to enjoy the next time they met up.

  
The last stop on Suvi and Kallo’s whistle stop tour of Heleus was the Nexus. Peebee had an extensive list of things that she wanted to do. Catching up with Ash, finishing off her essay for her degree and having dinner with Kate. Ryder had also asked her to assist Vetra. She could do most of that on the Nexus. She slumped into a chair in Vortex and slowly sipped her beer. Her brother’s voice gently drifted into her mind “You’re wasting your time here Peebs, everyone knows you’re part of the Pathfinders crew. Come back to the apartment and I’ll tell you what I’ve heard.”

  
Peebee pulled a face at her brother. He added in a sing song voice “I’ve got pizza.”

  
Peebee snatched up her belongings and followed her brother out of the bar. Ash lived in what had once been Peebee’s old apartment. Despite vigorously cleaning the place, he was still finding random bits of rem tech embedded in the carpet and down the sides of furniture. Peebee devoured the pepperoni pizza, she’d developed a taste for it during her indentured service. Ash grabbed her a cold beer and a virgin mojito for himself “From what I can gather this Collector is laying low for the time being. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard that someone close to the Pathfinder wants to take her down a peg or two.”

  
Peebee almost choked on her beer. There was no way any of the crew would betray Ryder, Peebee would vouch for each and everyone of them with her life, Ash added “It’s just what I’ve heard. You can’t expect me to believe that Ryder hasn’t pissed off anyone since she got here. She let Pathfinder Raeka die in order to save a group of Krogan scouts, then there was that whole Kadara business.”

  
Something clicked in Peebee’s mind. Frantically she tapped out a message to Vetra “Any news on Reyes?”


	14. N1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ICT program draws to a close, Cora has plans for the final challenge. Meanwhile Ellis finds a friend in one of the Krogan recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your ongoing support. The companion chapter to this which follows the antics of the rest of the crew during this time will be out next week.

Ryder exhaled slowly, her prosthetic shoulder joint ached as she did her hundredth press up. The PT instructor barked the next order for one hundred sit ups. Ryder worked out on a daily basis to maintain her fitness levels, as did the rest of the crew. But it was paced whereas this was relentless. Ryder was used to running on a limited amount of sleep, but she longed for her own bed on board the Tempest and the comforting embrace of Suvi. Ryder took a deep breath, dug deep and kept going. The first part of ICT was meant to be brutal, a means of sorting the wheat from the chaff.

The next part of the day would be much easier, she’d be leading a small group through a jungle like area in full kit while an assortment of repurposed Remnant took shots at them. Compared to resetting a vault, it was a cakewalk. She would be leading a small squad of four including herself. Both Scott and Jaal had been given their own teams to lead, while Ellis was biotic support for a squad lead by a Krogan scout that Ryder had rescued from the Kett. The hope was that the mercenary would demonstrate that they could be a team player with people other than the crew of the Tempest. Ellis liked Nakmor Krand, he was around four hundred, was a born leader and had amazing instincts. There was only one fly in the ointment, a knowitall human called Lieutenant Ford. The man had an opinion and answer for everything. Jaal had been forced to restrain Scott when he implied he'd be a better Pathfinder than Sara was. Ellis swore if he mansplained one more thing to them, they’d warp his skull.

Ford was mid comment about Ellis never having served in the military when Krand tried to shut him down by pointing out Ellis had a far higher kill rate than anyone else on the squad. Ford ignored him and continued to spout on about military pride, discipline and conditioning and how it made him perfect N7 material. His incessant talking caught the attention of some nearby Remnant who swarmed the squad. Krand and Ellis made short work of them as bullets and biotics tore through the machines. As the last machine hit the ground crumpled by biotics and pockmarked by bullets, a klaxon sounded signaling the end of the activity. Ford hadn’t fired a signal shot.

Each team leader had to give feedback on their squad and in turn the squad gave feedback on their leader. Ryder struggled, she was used to fighting with trusted squadmates who could work as a cohesive team. Few of the recruits had the levels of experience that the Tempest crew did, it seemed unfair to compare the two. She did her best to be fair to them and realised how lucky she was to have the crew that she did. With the exception of Liam, none of them had ever let her down. Liam had been sentence for his actions and was due to be returned to cryo for two years as punishment. Sara wondered if the sentence was a little harsh, but the idea of Liam being a banished loose canon unnerved her. Better he was somewhere where his misplaced ideals couldn’t hurt anyone. Ryder’s all Quarian squad had been in awe of her, praising her lead from front mentality and her ability to read the situation and react accordingly.

Jaal found it impossible to give any kind of negative feedback as it simply wasn’t in his nature, instead he tried to focus on the positives of each person. Cora tried to explain to Jaal the concept of being cruel to be kind, but it went over the Angaran’s head. His squads said that he was lovely and a joy to work with, however, he wasn't leadership material.

Scott found the task far easier, his squad of Turians and a Salarian had all worked well together. They had nothing but positive feedback and constructive advice for each other.

Nakmor Krand knew if he gave Ford bad feedback, he’d never hear the end of it. While Ford theoretically checked all the boxes, the reality was that he was about as much use as a pea shooter against a thresher maw. All the talk and grandstanding counted for nothing if he couldn’t get off a single shot. It was made worse by the fact that Ford had been placed in the same squad as Ellis who was a skilled and experienced combatant, it only highlighted the man’s inadequacies. Krand expected that Ford would give him damning feedback citing at least once that the mission would have gone far better if the Lieutenant had been the one leading it. Krand guessed correctly, Ford’s feedback slated the entire team. He called the Asari “wet behind the ears”, he said Ellis was “woefully inept at everything” and asked if “all the Pathfinder’s team equally mediocre?” Finally he described Krand’s leadership as “ineffective and insulting to a candidate of my calibur.”

The scout felt downhearted until Drack pointed out to him that Ellis said he was dealt a difficult hand, but had still played to win. Krand joined Ellis for supper, they were sat with Jaal and the Ryder twins. There was playful banter between the twins as they traded stories about their day. This would be the last night of the program, that had seen a fifty percent washout rate so far. Tomorrow would mark the final day of training. Cora watched them wearing a wicked grin, she had something suitably horrid up her sleeve for the recruits.

Cora had stepped up security after a warning from Ash and took pity on anyone that was foolish enough to venture into the ICT facility that night. Just two hours after lights out, her voice came over the comms channel “Welcome to the final challenge of the first stage of the program. Two hundred Asari commandos stand between you and the point indicated on your omnitool. Use your tagging rifles to remove hostiles from the exercise. Good luck. Harper out.”

The recruits hurriedly donned their armour and grabbed their weapons. Tagging rifles fired a laser that fed back what had been hit and the damage that would be caused. A tag shot to the arm would allow you to continue, a headshot on the other hand removed you from the exercise and the program in one fell swoop.

The Ryders, Jaal, Ellis and Krand hung back. They knew that rushing blindly would result in them getting picked of by the commandos that were lurking in the shadows. Instead they snuck off to the armoury for some more specialised equipment, chiefly helmets with integrated night vision. With the secrets of the shadows revealed to them, the five made steady progress tagging the commandos as they went. They agreed to split into two groups and perform a pincer maneuver to secure the location. The Ryders and Jaal went right while Krand and Ellis headed left. Sara’s group had an easier time of things, several of the commandos had been tagged out by a promising young Salarian sniper. The twins use their biotics to lift up some of the hiding commandos, putting them into the line of Jaal and the Salarian’s fire.

Ellis and Krand on the other hand had run into a large group of Asari that had setup a laser tripwire perimeter. Krand huffed “No way I can jump high enough to clear that fence. I could throw you over though and give you some cover fire, I figure that way at least one of us makes it.”

“Or I could warp their lasers. While they’re trying to figure out what's happened I can biotically drop you on them with shotguns blazing. I call it the Krand Slam!” ventured Ellis.

Krand’s smile was his answer. With that Ellis bioticly hoisted him high into the air and silently levitated him above the group of Asari. A gesture from Krand indicated he was ready to launch his assault. Ellis warped the perimeter beyond recognition and functionality.

“Stop it and drop it!” called the commandos, their laser sights scanning the shadows for their assailant.

“Well, if you insist.” with that Ellis sent Krand crashing down towards them.

The impact of the Krogan smashing the ground with hammer drawn sent them flying. The duo opened fire tagging out the stuned Asari, utilising their confusion. The commandos had to hand it to the pair, the assault was as effective as it was creative. With smug grins the pair advanced towards the designated point, hoping to find the Ryders and Jaal. The siblings were stood with Jaal and the Salarian sharpshooter, they should’ve been happy but their faces were devoid of joy. Ford was stood nearby, he eyed the cooly “What took you two so long? A poor show don’t you think. I’m sure that your tardiness will go against you.”

“How the fuck did you get here?” Krand made no effort to hide his surprise.

“He rode in on our coattails,” answered Scott “We did all the hard work he just swanned in once the coast was clear.”

Ford shot him a disgusted look “Nonsense, I saw a clear tactical advantage and I took it. Quick thinking is a quality of leadership, N7 material don’t you know. I’m sure Miss Harper will agree with me, won't you dear?”

Cora purposefully strode towards them, she regarded Ford with a glance that made the Ryder twins sad that looks couldn’t kill “It’s Lieutenant Harper, and if you think that your qualities of arrogance and laziness constitute leadership potential, you’re sorely mistaken. Go get your things Ford, you’re done here.”

She turned to the rest of them “Nice work. Bau, your reputation as a sharpshooter is well deserved. We’d like you to return and start working towards your N2. Report to Kate Harlow at the armoury, she has your new loadout for the next stage of the program. I recommend that you take the opportunity to get to know your new weaponry before training starts again. Dismissed.”

A brilliant smile spread across Bau’s face, she saluted saying “Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.”

She turned to Scott who was already an N2 but had agreed to do this as a refresher. “You’re going to have to wait a little while until the others have reach N2. I’m releasing you back to Hayjar, he’d like you to meet him on the Nexus at your earliest convenience. Dismissed.”

Scott saluted and headed off back to his quarters to get some well earned sleep. Cora turned her attention to Krand and Ellis “You two work well together you utilised each others strengths in ways that I would never have thought of. Those poor commandos didn’t know what hit them. You’re both through to the next phase. Krand, please report to Nakmor Morda she’s waiting for you in a bar just outside the facility. Drack will be joining you to celebrate your success, don’t keep him waiting. Dismissed.”

The first ever N1 Nakmor saluted Cora, hugged Ellis and headed off to find the rest of his clan. Drack gave him an affectionate headbut as he entered the bar “You did good kid. This is a big thing for the clan, you being an N1 helps rebuild some bridges between the Krogan and the Initiative. We’re proud of you.”

Morda raised her glass “To Nakmor Krand our first N1 Krogan!”

Back at the ICT facility, the first ever Anagran N1 was sound asleep and snoring loudly. He’d cried with joy when Cora told him that he’d successfully completed the course. He’d continued to sob cheerfully as Ryder was awarded N1 status. In the calm of their quarters, Ellis handed Ryder a beer “Mind if I ask you something? Why’d you do this, you’re the Pathfinder.”

Ryder sighed “And yet to some people I’m just a spoilt little girl that got the keys to my Dad’s ride. I did this for a lot of reasons. You know after my Dad died, Tann had his N7 armour remade just for me. I couldn’t wear it because I wasn’t an N7, but one day I will be and on that day I’ll finally get to stand there in that armour and know that I earned the right to wear it. I was going to enroll in the ICT program before we left Earth, but Dad relocating the whole family kinda put pay to that idea. I’m glad Cora has given me the chance to do something I’ve wanted to do for years. Anyways, what about you, why are you doing this?”

Ellis exhaled “I’m not 51773 anymore. While the Company made me what I am, it's up to me to define who I am. I've got over two and a half centuries of life left in me. Being just a mercenary just ain't cutting it for me anymore. I want more for myself and the person that I’m eventually going to be.”

Ryder didn’t quite understand the last part of what Ellis had said and she was too tired to ask. She gave Ellis a hug and quickly surrendered to the exhaustion. Before long the pair were in a deep sleep, both blissfully unaware of the chain of events that had been unfolding elsewhere in Heleus.


	15. Flights of fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suvi takes her pilots exam and Lexi explains the origins of the recovery shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and support. An explanation of Buckfast is on my Tumblr page.

_The Keler had entered into the final stage of it’s journey to Andromeda. The captains could now start to activate the arrival plan. The chief engineer performed a series of test to ensure the Keller’s oxygen garden would provide enough oxygen to sustain all of the crew that were currently in cryo. The garden had thrived during its trip, the air quality aboard the Keler was perfect. The quartermaster inventoried what food and water was available. Owing to the journey taking longer than expected, food supplies were lower than planned, so it would be inadvisable to wake everyone up at once. It was decided that they’d wake up a few key personnel from medical and engineering along with a handful of Asari commandos just in case they ran into trouble. Everything was falling into place, in less than a week they’d start the process of waking them up._

While Sara, Scott, Jaal and Ellis were away at the ICT facility, the rest of the crew hadn’t been idle. Suvi felt her stomach tying itself into knots despite the fact she’d clocked countless hours flying the Tempest. The pep talk from Gil hadn’t helped either. She’d passed the theory and simulator parts of her pilots exams, now all that was left was the practical assessment. Kallo squeezed her shoulder “It’ll be alright Suvi. You almost know the Tempest as well as I do. It’s Matriarch Sarsi that will be assessing you, she’s firm but fair. Trust me you’ve got this. I’ll be here the whole time, it’s just that I’ll be sat in your seat and you’ll be sat in mine. Gil’s in engineering, he’s tuned up the Tempest to perfection. You’ll be fine.”

Suvi frowned “If by fine you mean fucking insecure, nervous and emotional then yeah I’m fine. I’m worried about this test and don’t get me started on this whole rumour about Reyes wanting to get revenge on Sara.”

Kallo reassured her “Cora is doing everything in her power to keep the ICT facility secure. I doubt Reyes would dare try anything while she’s there surrounded by some of the most capable soldiers in the galaxy. She’s probably in the safest place in Andromeda. Right now I need you to focus on the task at hand.”

Matriarch Sarsi stepped onto the bridge “When you’re ready Doctor Anwar, take us out. Your assessment starts now.”

Suvi took a deep breath and began the safety checks that were the first part of the launch sequence.

Harry’s surgery had been a success and he was making a good recovery. Lexi had offered to stay with him while he healed, only to find that he’d been invited to stay with Ellen Ryder. Harry had said he didn’t want to impose, but Ellen had been quite insistent on the matter. Her children were now grown ups with their own commitments. It wasn’t always possible for them to spend time with her. She was glad they were taking part in the ICT program, if nothing else, it kept them out of harm's way for a while. Dr Ryder was looking forward to having someone to look after, to have company at meal times. The pair walked slowly along the corridor of the physio unit chatting.

“So you never had any children Harry.” it was more of a statement than a question.

“No, I met Ella later in life, by the time we thought about it, it was too late,” with a smile he added “I have Lexi though. Granted she’s over two hundred years older than me. But, since when has being older ever guaranteed wisdom? How many of us had to meddle for her to finally let Ellis in?”

Ellen nodded in agreement, secretly she empathised with the Asari doctor. She was still dealing with the grief of losing Alec yet she couldn’t deny the chemistry or, dare she say it attraction that she was starting to feel. For now she was doing her best to overlook it, but it was only a matter of time before she’d have to confront the feelings that were starting to develop within her.

So far Suvi’s assessment was going well, she was thankful for the distraction from Reyes. The Tempest has successfully disembarked the Nexus and had flown to Eos. Suvi had executed a textbook landing at Prodromos earning a nod of approval from the Matriarch “Excellent Doctor. Next I’d like to assess you landing and taking off in adverse conditions. I’d like you to take us to Voeld where you’ll be landing the ship in blizzard conditions. Take us up when you’re ready.”

The raging blizzard on Voeld hadn’t stopped Suvi from making a good landing. Kallo beamed with pride as the Tempest touched down on the surface with the gentlest of bumps. Her rapid thought process allowed her to preempt and adapt to the challenging environment. While her take off lacked Kallo’s finesse, it was still faultless. Matriarch Sarsi ticked another box on her datapad “Well done Doctor Anwar. For the final part of this exam I would like you to take us Meridian. The route I’d like you to take will involve navigating an asteroid field, this will give me a chance to assess your evasive maneuvers. When you’re ready take us out of orbit.”

Like Harry, Lexi had never given much thought to children. In the past she’d had enough trouble just staying in a relationship. These days, despite having a bondmate, her hands were already full looking after the crew even when she wasn’t supposed to be. Peebee fell through the front door of Ellis’s apartment with the grace of a rabid varren, huffing fumes of what Lexi could only guess was whiskey. The doctor hauled the younger maiden to her feet “Goddess you smell like a brewery! Stay there and I’ll get you a recovery shot.”

Vetra followed behind carrying Meowgi, she apologetically muttered something about Peebee taste testing scotch as a possible valentines gift for Kate. Lexi jabbed the maiden and Peebee felt the nausea, dizziness and general feeling of drunkenness abate “I love whoever invented these!”

Lexi handed her a glass of water “Believe it or not it was created by Matriarch T’Vona. She was a prominent Asari xenobiologist and chemist. She spent a lot of time on Earth observing human customs and cultures.”

Peebee chuckled “I’m guessing that involved sampling the local booze too.”

Lexi explained as she petted Meowgi “Yes, and she grew tired of dealing with the consequences. You know how it is with most Asari, the older we get, the more trouble we have dealing with the effects of alcohol. T’Vona was no different and at nearly nine hundred her hangovers were supposedly the stuff of legend. After an incident involving a tonic wine called Buckfast and a three day hangover she decided to invent recovery shots. The rest is history. You know her memorial features the quote “Drink deeply from the cup of life my daughters, unless of course that cup is filled with Buckfast.” I used to think it was a bit of a joke until I’d tried some when I was working on Earth. It hits Asari particularly hard owing to the combination of high levels of caffeine mixed with alcohol.”

“Okay that’s actually a cool story.” Peebee was genuinely intrigued by the tale “Hey Lexi, what’s Buckfast and where can I get some? You did say it’s a tonic wine, so it’s medicinal right?”

Lexi rolled her eyes at the maiden “Anaesthetic is medicinal but it’ll still kill you if you mess up the dosage.”

Peebee huffed in disappointment “Fine, ruin my fun. I suppose you want to get down to business then. I have intel that Reyes is planning on getting some payback on Ryder. V has been hunting for him.”

At this point Vetra chimed in “We doubt he’s in Heleus anymore. Most likely he’s taken refuge on the nearest thing to a Goldilocks planet he could find. We sent a heads up to Cora, she’s had the facility on a high security alert just in case he tries anything. Ash has stationed himself at the dock on Meridian, he’s been keeping an eye out for anyone with ties to Reyes. He’s too well known to attack the place himself so if he does anything, it’ll be through his lackeys. I’m beginning to wonder if he was responsible for our ship getting shot down. He’d certainly have the resources. What if the Collector is just a new name for the Charlatan?”

Suvi was thankful that for all the times she spent playing racing games with her siblings back on Earth. She’d become quite the expert and held the highest score of all the Tempest crew on Asteroid Annihilator. Her quick reactions served her well as she dodged the real asteroids that obstructed her way. Then it was a clear run to Meridian. Once Suvi had finished docking at the port Matriarch Sarsi ticked the final box “Congratulations Doctor Anwar,” she said shaking Suvi’s hand “here’s your pilots licence.”

Suvi’s omnitool pinged with a message confirming that she had qualified complete with a digital copy of her licence. Gil gave her congratulatory hug. Kallo chuckled “So Suvi where are you going to take us on your first voyage as a qualified pilot?”

Before Suvi could answer a voice called out “Last time I checked this is still my ship.”

The trio turned to see Ryder fresh form the ICT program stood in the open doorway. She’d snuck aboard along with Jaal and Ellis. Suvi ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her, lips meeting making up for missed kisses. Kallo huffed playfully “Seriously you two.”

Suvi reluctantly pulled away from her wife “Fine, it’ll keep. Right Sara seems as this is your ship where am I taking you?”

Ryder activated the galaxy map and selected Elaaden “Take us home please Suvi.”

The Pathfinder yawned “So did I miss anything while I was away?”

Suvi frowned “As a matter of fact yes. We need to talk about Reyes.”

 

 


	16. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you all deserved some fluff today. Whatever your doing have a good one.

Sara, Scott, Jaal and Ellis had entered the ICT program along with several other recruits, they’d successfully completed the first wave of training and been invited back to continue their development. But for now, it was Valentine’s Day and Sara wanted to spend some quality time with Suvi before the next wave of training began. All talk of the ITC program and Reyes was forbidden for one day.

Sara had toyed with several ideas of how to spend Valentine’s Day. Initially she thought she’d take Suvi to the best restaurant in the galaxy, but that was a little cliche. That and they were both banned from Engo’s which was the best restaurant in the galaxy so that was Plan A out of the window. Plan B was to spend the day at home just the two of them and Rabbit, the problem was that she and Rabbit would’ve gone stir crazy, which is how she reached where she was right now, Plan C. Suvi threw a stick for Rabbit and chuckled as the pint sized hound waddled across the sand in hot pursuit. The doctor had to hand it to her wife, she’d picked the most beautiful picnic spot on Elaaden. The evening sun hung low and lazy in the sky bathing the desert sands with it’s golden hues. Sara unpacked the picnic that Drack had helped her to make, there were Krogan root crisps, an Angaran fruit salad, a selection of sandwiches and a chilled bottle of sparkling white wine. Rabbit had his own picnic which consisted of water and kibbles.

Suvi poured the wine “What are we drinking to?”

“You getting your pilots licence. Although now you won’t need me to take you where the science is, you can fly there yourself now.” replied Sara.

“I’m getting better with guns and danger, but I’m no N1.” Suvi pulled Sara close “I need you just as much as before, more so in fact. The only reason any of us are getting to pursue our ambitions in Heleus is because you made it possible. You _keep_ making it possible.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s been a joint effort.” Replied Sara anointing Suvi’s lips with wine flavoured kisses.

Suvi stretched out on the blanket pulling Sara on top of her, her hands wandering beneath the fabric of the Pathfinder’s hoody. Suvi was about to unfasten Sara’s bra when she was bought back to reality by Rabbit’s cold, wet nose pressed against her ear. Mentally the Doctor chided herself for not asking Vorn to dog sit. Sara let out a sigh of frustration, then lifted up a stick using her biotics and threw it. She hoped the exercise would tire him out so that later on the couple could pick up where they left off.

Peebee had managed to catch up briefly with Kate. The poor gunsmith was inundated with work from Kandros and the ICT program. She had just finished work on a heavy duty tranquilizer gun for taking down eiroch. Thanks to Kett exaltation and attack’s on the Initiative their numbers were beginning to dwindle. A reserve had been set up on Havarl where they could repopulate without causing anyone harm. The issue was getting them there and that’s where Kate’s tranquilizer guns came in. There was just the small matter of naming the weapon. Peebee had the perfect name, Morpheus after the Roman god of sleep and dreams. Kate had hugged her and kissed the petite Asari on the forehead exclaiming “You’re a genius!”

Peebee purred “Finally a woman that appreciates my greatness.”

“While I’d love to appreciate your greatness and your other assets,” Kate playfully squeezed Peebee’s ass to emphasise the point “I’ve got a mountain of work to do. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Peebee intended to hold her to that promise in the near future.

The Tempests other resident couple had decided to make the most of their time together before the next phase of the ICT program started. Ellis had managed to book a table at what was in their opinion the best restaurant on Elaaden. The mercenary had faltered when asked which surname to book it under. Ellis had spent some thirty odd years just being a number, having an actual name was a novelty that had yet to wear off. Until now, the mercenary hadn't given much thought to a last name. They flushed “Um, just book it under T’Perro.”

Ellis sat at the table waiting for Lexi to arrive, absentmindedly using their chopsticks as drumsticks tapping out rhythms on the table much to the annoyance of other customers. Lexi decided that a romantic dinner for two was the perfect opportunity to wear her not so secret Santa gift from Gil; a little black dress. She strode into the restaurant and smiled at Ellis. She chuckled to herself sensing her bondmates inner turmoil of liking her in the dress, but wanting to rip it off of her all at the same time. She kissed Ellis with a hunger before letting her lips graze their ear promising “Later.”

Cora had been dreading Valentine's day until she’d received a last minute invitation to hang out with Ash for an Anti Valentine’s evening. Cora had never been to one before “So, what exactly does this involve?”

Ash grinned “Self indulgent, self pity served with a movie of your choice. This limited time offer includes pizza, a variety of chocolate based desserts and mojitos to wash it all down.”

Cora had toyed with watching the original Dawn of the Dead, but she wasn’t sure how Ash felt about zombies. She decided against anything romantic as this was ultimately a pity party, the last thing either of them wanted or needed was to see happy, smiling couples. Her mind drifted back to horror, finally settling on My Bloody Valentine, it was after all an anti Valentines evening. Ash and Cora curled up on the sofa, feasting on junk food while taking turns pointing out more effective ways to kill off the hapless teenagers.

As the credits rolled Cora felt a pang of sadness she didn’t want this to be over, to go home to an empty apartment. Ash picked up on her sadness “Sorry probably not the best way to spend Valentine’s Day.”

Cora smiled “No, this is great. Wasn't what I had planned, but this is exactly what I needed, junk food, bad movies and good company.”

As she stood up to leave she reached out and hugged him “Good night Ash, thank you for a nice evening.”

Ash returned the gesture and found himself not wanting to let go. Cora’s warmth and gentleness stirred elements that he’d done his best to suppress since coming to Andromeda. It troubled him. Perfect moments like this were few and far between and usually came with a heavy price. As Cora’s embrace left him, the feeling that something somewhere was horribly wrong lingered. 


	17. Nice Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liam Kosta travels to the Hyperion to start his sentence he reflects upon the events that led him to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance if this is uncomfortable reading for anyone. I think we’ve all encountered some of the attitudes and assumptions mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for the continued kudos, comments and support. We’ll be rejoining Ryder in the next chapter.

Liam Costa was marched from his cell on the Nexus to the hanger, from there he would be flown to the Hyperion to spend the next two years on ice. He slumped into his seat on the small shuttle craft, shackled fists balled up with rage. As the craft’s engine fired up and it disembarked the Nexus, Liam reflected back on how someone like him had ended up here.

He had woken up in Andromeda full of hope, dreams and ideals. He’d taken an instant liking to Sara and hoped that in time they’d evolve into something more than friends. He was one of the nice guys, she’d be lucky to have him. He’d given her support over the death of her father. He’d been attentive and made her laugh. No one was going to treat her as well as he could and after everything he’d done for her, he deserved her. It was time she started to return the favour, she owed him.

It irked him that Sara and Suvi had gotten together, he tried telling himself it was a passing thing and Sara would realise he was perfect for her. She was too cute to be a lesbian, she was wasted on Suvi. She needed a man, a real man to show her what she needed. While he waited for her to see the light, he tried it on with Peebee, Cora and Lexi. He hoped Sara would see what she was missing, maybe make her jealous, that she’d come to him and apologise for not seeing what an amazing person he was. Peebee rejected him because she wasn’t willing to play second fiddle to his crush on Ryder. Cora rejected him on the grounds she didn’t want a relationship with anyone, Sarissa’s fall from grace had left the commando with some serious trust issues. Lexi rejected him on the grounds that he was her patient. In truth Lexi thought he was foolhardy, reckless, immature and selfish, but she’d never say that to his face.

Liam hadn’t taken the multiple rejections well, but resolved to prove himself to everyone. But every effort had gone awry in some way. First there had been all the trouble with Verand, then there was the Angaran fruit incident that had seen Lexi use a repurposed Remnant not to take pot shots at him. He’d tried to impress Ryder with his skills controlling an Architect, his efforts had backfired almost jeopardising the mission to rescue the Quarian ark. He didn’t think that it warranted him being benched, surely Ryder owed her best crew member another chance? But no, she’d gone and replaced him with some biotic non binary, whatever the fuck that was. Liam found women being into women hard enough to get his head around, but someone with long hair, tits and a slit saying they weren’t a woman blew his mind. It wasn’t normal. He reached out to Tann hoping that he’d see sense and get him back on the team, but the spineless Salarian had left the final decision to Ryder. In a last ditch effort to save Ryder from her own stupidity he’d tried to confront the freak only to be arrested. He was done with Ryder, the stupid little bitch didn’t deserve him.

Liam huffed “It’s true what they say, nice guys finish last.”

He was snapped back to reality by the pilot saying that the navigation systems were malfunctioning and he’d have to set down to make repairs. As Liam looked out of the port side windows he could see that they were drifting eastwards from Meridian. Kandros gave the pilot permission to land on the proviso he’d made sure that the prisoner was secured. Liam’s wrists and feet were shackled to the chair, he found a strange comfort in knowing that they saw him as a threat. Bright lights flooded through the starboard windows as what looked like a large Kett ship slowly passed them. The shape was unmistakably Kett, but instead of the usual loathsome green, the ship sported rich scarlet paintwork. Liam wondered if it had been claimed by the Roekaar, unarmed and shackled he felt vulnerable. The ship opened its docking bay and the craft flew in. Liam leaned forward in his seat as much as his restraints would allow “What’s going on?”

He was met with unnerving silence. The door of the shuttlecraft hissed open and a man clad in crimson Maverick armour came aboard. He eyed Liam with mischief in his eyes and malice in his heart. To him Liam Kosta was a pawn with delusions of grandeur, but a pawn no less. This particular pawn was about to become an opening gambit in a game he planned to win. All he needed to do was put Liam Kosta into play with lies, manipulation and flattery. The helmet distorted his voice as he spoke “Your Pathfinder lacks vision. She failed to see your potential just as she failed to see mine. She rejected us, betrayed us and turned her back on us. I am not so lacking in vision, I can appreciate what your capable of, what you can accomplish here. You’re one of the good guys. I’d like to offer you an opportunity Mr Kosta, join us. Help me to save Andromeda and show the Pathfinder once and for all just what men like us can do and how very wrong she was to walk away from us.”

Liam was silent for a while as he weighed up his options then asked “What if I say no?”

The man produced a hypodermic unit “One shot of this and you’ll wake up on Meridian just in time to go back to sleep for two years. The thing is Mr Kosta, Andromeda needs you, your talents, your conviction now.”

He could feel Liam slowly taking the bait, it was now simply a matter of reeling him in by manipulating his hero complex “Who will keep Ryder safe while you sleep? A crippled Lieutenant, an archaic Krogan, a reckless Asari, a Turian smuggler, a soft Angaran or a dubious mercenary? She needs you, even if she can’t see it yet.”

With his ego suitably massaged Liam looked at the man “I’d like to know who it is I’m joining.”

“My people call me the Collector, but you,” there was a click as he removed his helmet revealing his face “you can call me Reyes.”

 


	18. Positive or negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and the recruits return to the ICT program and Cora gets to grips with her new weapons requisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lead on chapter of sorts and will make sense in the grand scheme of things. We’ll be catching up with the other half of the crew in the next chapter.
> 
> As always thank you to all of you for your ongoing support.

Kandros stared grimly at the report on his desk detailing the destruction of the shuttle craft that had been conveying Liam Kosta to the Hyperion. Preliminary data indicated that an electrical fault with the navigation system caused a fire which rapidly spread through the craft. Scans of the wreckage had detected a trace amount of DNA from the pilot and Kosta, presumably all that was left from the fire that had worked its way through the craft. Kandros had decided to keep the news from the crew of the Tempest. Poor Ryder had just started her N2 training. The last thing she needed was this being dumped in her lap.

The ICT program was running the second wave of training. Jaal was reliant on prods from Ellis and Ryder to keep him awake as they sat in the auditorium. Dr Harry Carlyle was giving a talk on human battlefield trauma medicine. “Conflict was the cause and creator of what we know as modern trauma medicine. With each new war, treatment on the frontline and the subsequent aftercare evolved along with other disciples of medicine too. During the Crimean war Florence Nightingale’s coxcomb diagrams highlighted the links between patient mortality and unsanitary conditions. World War One gave rise to advances in plastic surgery to treat burnt soldiers. World War Two saw advances in antibiotics, tetanus inoculations, malaria prophylaxis and reconstructive surgery. Vietnam gave us Cyanoacrylate sprays for wound closure. Conflicts in the Middle East lead to changes to the primary survey and huge advances in prosthetics. The list goes on, but today we will be focusing on the primary survey. Can anyone tell me what comes first?”

Krand listened with fascination, amazed that such a vulnerable species with no organ redundancies were capable of such courage. Just as Drack had said, humans really were rather squishy.

After the lecture the recruits headed back to their quarters. Ryder and Ellis shared a room in the recruits barracks. The pair were sat on their respective beds, Ryder stretched out going through her notes from Harry’s lecture while Ellis was engrossed in something they were reading on their datapad. Ryder was distracted by Ellis sniggering at what they’d just read. “What so funny?”

“Sorry,” offered Ellis “it’s this book Suvi gave me for my reading homework. It seems all serious with Death riding in on his white horse, well it is until Death goes arse over tit on ice and says OH BUGGER!”

When Ellis has first joined the crew, they had been illiterate. Thanks to Suvi and her saint like patience the mercenary had slowly learnt to write and had finally discovered the joy of reading. Ryder sighed “Alright for some. I’m trying to make sense of the primary survey. I get as far as D then I get stuck.”

Ellis answered “E is for exposure. When you’re hopped up on adrenaline, you don’t always realise how badly you’ve been hurt. People that have been stabbed sometimes think they’ve just been punched. Or your patient is so focused on their broken arm they don’t mention the abdo injury that’s giving them internal bleeding. Pain, fear, bravado, bullshit and altered mental status means you need to eyeball all of your patient to make sure you’re not missing anything. Obviously exposure doesn’t apply to Quarians at the moment because of their compromised immune systems.”

Ryder was impressed “And you know all this how?”

“The Company gave us pretty extensive field medic training. That and I’m the bondmate of a Doctor.” Chuckled Ellis “You know how you joke that Suvi’s first love is science? Well, Lex’s is medicine. When you link minds with someone with all the knowledge and passion, you pick up a thing or two. Did you hear the Geth are helping the Quarians to settle into their new home world? Their hoping that soon they’ll be able to start wearing themselves out of their environmental suits.”

Ryder smiled “That's amazing. It’s things like them having a shot at a real future here make all the shit we’ve had to go through so far worthwhile.”

Ryder wasn’t delusional, she knew the hard work was far from over, but her during her ongoing counselling sessions with Lexi she was being encouraged to celebrate what was going right as opposed to focusing on what was going wrong. This would be her something positive to talk about during her next session with the doctor.

Cora was having a guided tour of Kate Harlow’s new workshop on Elaaden, since winning the contract to supply the program Kate’s workload and wealth had increased considerably. Despite all of the changes, one thing that had remained the same was her cat Jonesy’s love of pushing tools off of workbenches. He looked at Kate with his amber eyes and nonchalantly swiped a spanner to the floor. Kate huffed “Seriously Jonesy? You know we’ve got company right?”

Cora chuckled “Relax, I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve had to say those exact words to my crewmates.”

The final stop of the tour was the firing range where Kate’s designs were tested. Cora inspected the Morpheus rifle checking the weight, balance and action of gun. Cora had to hand it to her, the weapon was perfect. Her plan was to equip the recruits with them and have them hunt and tranquillise the eiroch ready to be transported to the reserve on Havarl. While the eiroch were nowhere near as aggressive their exalted counterparts the fiends, they were still dangerous and would give the recruits a run for their money.

Kate performed a safety check on a small pistol handing it to the Lieutenant “Here’s the other thing you asked for. I didn’t get a chance to name it.”

Cora examined the pistol and loaded it with the custom tranquilizer darts. She emptied the entire round into the bullseye of target in a neat grouping, delighted that she hadn’t lost her touch. She was still recovering from her spinal injury and was dependant on her exoskeleton and adapted armour to get around. While her upper limbs had been unaffected by the trauma, the rest of her body was still undergoing treatment and rehabilitative physiotherapy. Like Ryder she was being encourage to try and focus on the positives like all the things that she could still do. Shooting was certainly one of them. She gave Kate a satisfied smile “I’ll call it the mosquito. It’s for dealing with small, annoying things. Relax, I promise not to use it on Peebee.”

Kate felt the last part of what Cora had said was somewhat lacking in sincerity. It’d be rather awkward if her girlfriend ended up on the receiving end of one of her creations, even if it was only a tranquilizer gun.

The docks on the Nexus were still being monitored by Ash. While there hadn’t been any sightings of Reyes, Ash had yet to shake the sinking feeling that something was wrong. He’d learnt long ago to trust his instincts, read between the lines and hear the secret words cloaked in silence. As he sat in his apartment scanning through the report concerning the ill fated flight of Liam Kosta he realised something was amiss. He grabbed his datapad and began typing “Which do you want first, the bad news or the good news?”

 


	19. Metaphorical vs Actual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ash formulates a plan, Suvi, Gil, Vetra are summoned to Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone’s continued support. I’m sure the Latin in this chapter is woefully subpar. We’ll be catching up with the N2 recruits next time. Meanwhile, enjoy some silliness on me.

_Senior Medical Technician Gotov yawned and stretched. His eyes begrudgingly opened to the sight of Doctor N’Seri, he wondered what she’d broken this time. The last time he’d been rudely awakened it was because a fight had broken out as a result of cabin fever and he was needed to treat the wounded including the ship’s doctor. The only consolation had been the rather lovely Asari captain, he hoped that now his being awake was a permanent thing, he might get a chance to see her again. He wondered if she remembered him. While their last meeting felt like minutes ago to him, for her it had been over a century and a half._

Ash was wrapping up his presentation when his stomach growled audibly he’d missed out on breakfast in order to escort Tann to Meridian. He’d talked Tann, Ryder and Cora through the reports about the shuttlecraft and demonstrated that there should have been more DNA present given that the heat of the fire was only 500 degrees Celsius. “If I’m right and I probably am then Liam Kosta is very much alive and has joined forces with Reyes, that’s the bad news. The good news is I’ve got a plan to stop him, I just need to borrow a couple of the Tempest’s crew. We’re going to stage a little deception of our own.”

Ryder nodded “I know my crew will give you their full cooperation. Is there anything I can do to help?”

With a hint of a grin Ash replied “When the time comes, play along. I’ll keep you posted on my plans. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to talk to a couple of your crewmates.”

Cora followed Ash and his still growling stomach out of the room “Hey Ash? You wanna grab something to eat? There’s a cafe that does all day breakfast nearby.”

Ash had meant to start training up his Trojan horses straight away, but as Peebee had pointed out on numerous occasions he was kind of a jerk when he was hungry. She used the human portmanteau hangry, (a combination of hungry and angry) to describe him when he hadn’t been fed. He wanted to encourage his students to reach their full potential, not get disheartened by a hangry tongue lashing. The need for bacon was strong, training would have to wait. An addition plus was that he’d get to spend more with the captivating Lieutenant “Thank you Cora. I’d like that very much.”

Lexi, Suvi, Gil and Vetra looked perplexed as they arrived at the coordinates that had been sent to their omnitools. The message had been simple enough, a time, a place and a request. The place was the Sahrnia nightclub on Aya, the time was 20:00 hours and the request was dress to impress. Everyone had followed the instructions to the letter. Gil had gone for black tie look, while Suvi had opted for a tailored trouser suit with flats. The Scot had tried to walk in heels on several occasions, sadly she moved with the grace of a giraffe on rollerblades. She usually ended up spraining her ankle as she feel to the floor in a sprawling heap, uttering a choice selection of curse words. Suvi watched in awe as Lexi walked around effortlessly in them. Gil complimented the Doctor on her little black dress saying someone with impeccable taste must have bought it for her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek saying “I know it was you and thank you, it’s perfect.”

Vetra looked total transformed in her long sleek dress, in certain lights the deep purple fabric seemed almost metallic in nature. The four grew bored of waiting for the fifth and final member of the group to arrive so they headed into the club with Lexi offering to get in the first round. Lexi often felt like a matron before her time, she seemed more like the crew’s mum than their doctor some days. Especially when she had to say things like “Suvi take that out of your mouth this instance!” or “Gil for the love of the Goddess don’t juggle with Drack’s knives!” or “Peebee use your inside voice.” and she’d lost count of how many times she’d said “If you’d listened to me in the first place then you wouldn’t be in this predicament would you?”

Tonight the doctor was off duty, she downed the glass of peach schnapps, shuddered and asked for another. It was a good hour before Peebee strutted up to the group in a pair of heels that seemed to defy the laws of physics. It made Suvi’s ankles wince just to look at them. “I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.”

Lexi, who was feeling both tipsy and bitchy rolled her eyes at Peebee’s dress or lack thereof. The whole of her back was exposed and if she leant forward, the hem of her underwear was just about visible. “Actually I’m wondering what exactly you’re wearing,” she added with a wink “though given the flesh to fabric ratio of your outfit, maybe wondering what you aren’t wearing would be more appropriate.”

Picking up on the invitation to banter Peebee fired back “Aren’t you a little bit young for the matron stage to be kicking in? Lighten up Lexi. Need a rectal baccillumectomy?”

Suvi sniggered while Vetra looked bewildered “Hey Suvi? Help a girl out and scienesplain what Peebee just said.”

Suvi flushed “Peebee asked if Lexi needed to have the stick removed from her arse.”

Gil giggled and clawed the air “Meow Peebee!”

Lexi quickly shot back “Your wit like your Latin leaves a lot to be desired. Perhaps you need reminding that when you knocked yourself senseless on Voeld both you and Kate thought I was your mother!”

Peebee searched for a response but none were forthcoming instead she blushed at being bested by the doctor.

“Bloody hell Lexi! Who flipped your bitch switch?” chuckled Gil.

The Tempest’s engineer was no stranger to the art of sass, in fact he rather excelled in it. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he continued “So Lexi what did you find more insulting? The fact that Kate thought you were old enough to be a matron or the fact that she thought you and Ellis could produce such ditzy offspring?”

Lexi chuckled “I give as good as I get. As for what was more insulting, given that your daughter is over a century younger that Peebee and has a better grasp on how to use stairs what do you think?”

Vetra almost choked on her cocktail. Peebee’s jaw moved up and down but no words would come. Gil and Suvi stared in amazement at the silent Asari, Gil cackled “Shit a brick! Peebee speechless, that’s gotta be a first.”

Peebee finally found her words “It’s the third time actually. No more schnapps for you Lexi, it makes you mean.”

Peebee ushered Lexi to the bar “A recovery shot for this one, followed by a Baileys on the rocks chaser please.”

It was law that all bar staff were trained in first aid including administering recovery shots for a small fee. Lexi felt the schnapps induced sass leave her. Peebee pushed a glass filled with ice and a beige coloured liqueur into her hand “Try it, it’s nice.”

Lexi sipped at it suspiciously, the cool sweet velvety liquid enveloped her tongue followed by the warm embrace of the whiskey. She drained every drop till all the was left in the glass were the ice cubes. Satisfied that Lexi was no longer a contender for her crown as the queen of mischief Peebee headed back to the group loudly announcing that the stick was firmly back up Lexi’s ass.

Everyone knew that Ellis had a greater understanding of medicine because of melding with Lexi. But their melds were a two way exchange, while Ellis was becoming quite the field medic, Lexi’s biotic skills had reached new levels precision and stealth. With a gesture of her hand the ice cubes in her glass floated into the air and drifted gracefully towards an unsuspecting Peebee. With a second gesture she pulled back the fabric of the dress and the hem of Peebee’s underwear and dropped the ice cubes onto the maiden’s exposed buttocks. Peebee screamed while the other burst out laughing. As Peebee ran awkwardly in the direction of the nearest toilet Lexi called after her “I’ll take a metaphorical stick up my arse over actual ice in my knickers any day!”


	20. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under that watchful eye of Cora, the recruits work their way towards the rank of N2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you for your continued support. Next week we’ll have some fluffy goodness.

Efvra, Cora and Drack supervised the construction of the ice trenches on Voeld from the warmth of a prefabricated cabin that would serve as a control room for the exercises that had been planned for the recruits. Drack felt cold just looking at the chunks of ice that had been dug out to create the trenches.

“It’s enough to freeze a Krogan’s quads off out there!” He sniffed the air “Better go check on that spiced stew. That’ll warm us up.”

Cora nodded and continued to watch the construction with Efvra. Once the ICT recruits were done with the exercise, Efvra planned to use it as a training activity for regular Anagaran troops posted on Voeld. Deep beneath the ice the vibrations of the digging stirred something from its slumber.

At the ICT facility on Meridian, Ash was starting to train up his first student. The pair were at the firing range so Ash could assess her weapons proficiency. He regarded the bullet ridden target “Not bad, not bad at all. Your aim could be a little straighter though.”

“Um, I don’t do straight. Just ask my wife.” chuckled Suvi.

The Asari smiled “Well played Doctor Anwar I walked right into that one. Now reload and start again please. See if you can reduce the amount you drift to the left this time.”

Suvi reloaded and took aim at the target, held her breath and pulled the trigger.

The powder like snow blew off of the top of the Nomads like rising steam as they drove towards the location of the first trench. Normally Jaal liked to nap during trips in the Nomad, but he was far too excited to be lulled off by the gentle rocking of the vehicle’s chassis. Like the rest of the N2 hopefuls, he was performing a last minute kit check, making sure that the joints of his armour had been treated with antifreeze and that the integrated thermal heating system was working. As the door opened he inhaled huge a lungful cold air and advanced towards the first trench.

Jaal has been put in a group with Krand and some Asari commandos. Ryder, Ellis and the Salarian sharp shooter Bau were in another. In total there were ten groups of mixed number and skill, all with the same goal; to make it from the first to the eighth trench. Between each trench were a selection of bots programmed to stop anyone from crossing the no man’s land. Getting from the first trench to the second wasn’t too challenging. Bau had taken out a lot of the heavy hitting droids before Ryder’s team had climbed out of the trench. The ice and snow made running between the trenches both treacherous and tiresome. Krand seemed to charge through it like a living snow plough and his squad followed behind in the path he had made.

Perhaps the hardest part was waiting in the biting cold for the siren that signaled that they had to leave their trench and fight their way to the next one. The noise drew the lurking bots to their location so as soon as they’d scaled the slippery banks of the trench they were thrown into the thick of the fighting. The bitter wind was growing stronger making each step forward that little bit harder.

Ryder’s prosthetic shoulder joint ached as the intense cold permeated her armour. The wind swirled the snow around forming unsettling shapes in her peripheral vision. Knowing that Liam was on the loose and had teamed Reyes had her on edge. She took comfort in the fact that Bau and Ellis flanked her as she advanced towards the sixth trench. Heaven help anyone that picked a fight with the three of them. Her heightened state of alertness meant that she was the first person to realise that something was amiss as she hunkered down into the trench. There was a strange noise that sounded a bit like taught metal being struck. As the noise grew in frequency and volume, she realised what was happen and grabbed her rifle yelling “Something's coming through the ice!”

In the control room Cora and Efvra regarded each other with concern. None of the bots in the exercise were designed to burrowed under the ground, only Architects could do that. Voeld’s only Architect had been neutralised and was currently orbiting the planet programmed to shoot down any Kett vessels that dared to encroach upon it. Cora jabbed at her omnitool opening a direct line to the Tempest’s Remnant expect “Peebee are you seeing this?”

It felt as though there was a small earthquake beneath the ice. The tremors intensified as the huge bot tore through the ice. It was wider and longer than an Architect with huge mechanised jaws reminiscent of a shark’s that looked as though they could chew through a ships hull. It seemed to have pectoral fins and caudal fin at the rear. Each fin served as a mounting system for a laser cannons, all of which were now trained on the recruits. With an itching trigger finger Cora reprogrammed the bots to attack the giant, hoping they would be enough to stop it. The metallic beast crushed an observer bot in it jaws while all the squads opened fire on it.

Jaal threw a grenade at the bot hoping it would buy the squads enough time to reload. The grenade skidded across the ice, detonating twelve feet from where Krand was stood. While he was unharmed by the blast the ice around him began to break, but the cracking noises was masked by the incessant gunfire. It wasn't until Krand felt the ice beneath his feet begin to move that he realised the danger that he was in. Krand tried to keep his balance as the ice became move unstable, shifting his weight in a bid to stay upright. A large cracking noise made Ryder and Ellis spin around just in time to see the chunk of ice that Krand was stranded on upend, plunging the Krogan into the freezing depths of the lake. Ryder bellowed to Ellis “Get him out of there, Bau and I will cover you!”

Ryder shouldered her rifle and opened fire on the monstrous bot as it converged on her and Ellis’s location. The merc’s biotics made it look as though blue vapour was emanating from them, the ice shattered as Krand was lifted to the surface and pulled towards them. The cold shock response meant that Krand had inhaled the frigid water, although he was no longer in it, he was still drowning. Ryder continued to fire shots as Ellis began to resuscitate Krand. Bau managed to hit one of the bot’s right optic sensors. It couldn't detect the Asaris as they launched a biotic attack that warped the right pectoral fin, rendering the lasers useless. Ryder heard Krand coughing and spluttering behind her, clearly Ellis had managed to get him breathing again. Now that Krand no longer needed the merc to keep him alive, Ellis was free to rejoin the fight. Ryder yelled “Think we can warp its tail fun between the two of us?”

Bau kept targeting optical sensors while the pair unleashed their biotic attack, mangling the rear fin. The Asaris launched a second attack badly warping the left fin, by now every non biotic was firing at the bots optical sensors trying to blind it. The robotic monstrocity turned sharply and bore down on Ryder and Ellis. Cora was running flat out, her lungs burned as she raced towards her friends. It was the most she’d exerted herself since the accident, adrenaline coursed through her as years of training and conditioning kicked in. Her rifle fired short sharp controlled bursts at the bot that Peebee had dubbed “The Leviathan.”

Cora generated a shield around them, which was reinforced by Ryder and Ellis. The Leviathan’s metallic maw tried to close on them, but the shield withstood the crushing pressure. Bau emptied her grenade launcher into the bot’s open mouth hoping at the very least it would cause some kind of robotic indigestion.

The others continued to fire at it and use warp attacks to twist and buckle it beyond functionality. Ryder could see it was beginning to weaken as the pressure it's jaws exerted on the shield reduced. The Pathfinder had an idea “Think between the three of us we can use our shield to rip it’s jaw apart?”

“I’m game.” snarled Ellis staring down the Leviathan.

“Let’s do this!” roared Cora digging the grip of her boots deeper into the ice.

Bau began to target the mechanised joints of the Leviathan’s jaws to weaken them making it easier for her biotic cohorts to wrench them apart. Krand, hauled himself to his feet and opened fire targeting its mouth. The sound of gunfire and twisting, contorting metal echoed across the icy wastes. Ryder’s head began to pound from the sustained biotic effort. She whispered “This is for Suvi, for Mom, Scott and Rabbit. For my friends. For me.”

The Leviathan’s light began to dim as the damage the recruits inflicted took its toll. All three fins had been destroyed. With a final push Ryder, Cora and Ellis ripped the jaw apart. The lower part was completely avulsed, hitting the ground with a loud the sending shards of shattered ice everywhere. The Leviathan had fallen, reduced to pockmarked, twisted metal. Gunfire was replaced by the sound of cheering. Medics evacuated the wounded including Krand to the nearby medical facility. Harry Carlyle would have his work cut out for him today. Luckily, asides Krand, no one had been seriously injured, nor had there been any fatalities. Everyone had worked together to slay their foe. It was decided that everyone that had participated in the exercise had earned the rank of N2.

Ryder messaged Suvi to say that she would be coming home on the first ship to Elaaden after having a celebratory drink with the other N2’s. She was looking forward to walking in the warm sunshine hand in hand with her wife while Rabbit scampered around their ankles carrying a stick that was as large as him. Ellis too would be heading back to Elaaden and Lexi. They planned to defrost in a hot bath with a large mug of tea while Lexi scrubbed their back. Cora watched the pair sending messages to their loved ones with a pang of jealousy. An empty apartment was all that was waiting for her. Her omnitool pinged and she caught herself smiling as she read the message.

_Hi Cora,_

_Peebee has insisted I come with her to see this Leviathan of yours. We’re en route and should be with you by 20:10 hours. Peebee is going to examine the bot straight away, but I’m going to eat first, Care to join me?_

_Ash_

 

 


	21. Ryder’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ryder’s birthday and Suvi has been busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to believe that Mass Effect Andromeda came out a year ago. I loved the game and thought the new franchise had so much potential. I loved the characters and the story even if I couldn’t romance Lexi and the Suvi x Ryder romance was a little scant, I could imagine what transpired between them. That’s exactly what I did, then I started writing about it. A fluffy little one shot I wrote back in May ‘17 has now evolved into a full blown hobby. I’d like to take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you for your support, kindness and encouragement. 
> 
> We made it.

Suvi finished wrapping the four gifts that she had bought for Sara and hid them in the wardrobe. She planned to give the gifts to Sara once they’d gotten back from the barbeque party that Drack was hosting for them. Drack’s house was enormous owing to the size of his family and clan who were all regular visitors to the house. He had a large backyard with a bespoke barbecue pit made to his exact specifications.

The spring sun hung low in the sky turning the clouds a similar colour to the hot charcoal in Drack’s barbecue pit. The smell of grilling meat was driving Peebee crazy. She’d burnt her fingers twice so far trying to steal sausages. Drack had instructed Vetra to keep her away from the barbecue for her own safety and his sanity. He agreed that Peebee could perform quality control tests on the meats once they were properly cooked. He did want Ryder’s birthday party to be marred by Peebee getting food poisoning or third degree burns to her fingers.

Gil had appointed himself chief barman. He’d worked in the Student Union bar during his time at University, he used the cash to treat himself to new tools and he knew all of the best gossip on campus. It was there that he’d learnt about home brewing and started making his own beer. The engineer was in his element serving ryncol, beer and Baileys. Prospero watched with interest as Gil made a couple of cocktails. Vetra was being adventurous and drinking a cocktail called a Violet Empire. From what Gil could tell it was the Turian translucent equivalent of a tequila sunrise, the red and yellow replaced by violet and sapphire blue. Ellen Ryder was sharing a bottle of dry white wine with Harry who she had dragged along for company. She’d spent the morning with Scott celebrating with him. This evening he was out with his crewmates having dinner at Engos. Scott, like his sister was oblivious to the budding relationship between Harry and Ellen. The little smiles, the touches that lasted longer that they should’ve done, the closeness with which they sat next to each other. Lexi noticed though, she smiled at them as she sipped at her fruit juice.

Peebee shot the doctor a wicked grin “Not drinking Lexi? Shame I was hoping you could give us some dancing tips. I’m sure Ellis won’t mind being your pole again, if I recall they liked it. It was just the restaurant that took offence.”

Lexi blushed a little then gestured to the pack of recovery shots “Someone has to sort out the aftermath of this party. I thought you were going to bring Kate along.”

“Yeah.” frowned Peebee “I asked her to come but she’s modifying armour. Something about liquid sensors that deploy a force field around the head so it stops people inhaling water. She got the idea after what happened to Krand.”

Krand was making an excellent recovery and would be participating in the forthcoming N3 training along with Bau, Scott, Sara, Jaal and Ellis.

Kallo was delighted to discover that Drack had a pool, he and Jaal were taking turns to try and do somersaults as Ellis dropped them out of biotic suspension into the water. Cora was stretched out on a sun lounger slowly sipping at the mojito that Prospero had made for her. Helping to take down the Leviathan on Voeld had made Cora feel alive again. While her body would never be the same or as capable as it once had been, she was still a force the be reckoned with.

As Suvi and Sara arrived, Jaal and Kallo dried off ready to hug the birthday girl. Drack scooped up the Pathfinder so her feet dangled in the air “Happy Birthday kid. Grab a plate and a seat.”

Peebee commenced her quality control duties sampling the meats while Ellis and Kallo served up side salads. With full plates and glasses everyone sat down together. Drack perched at the opposite end of the table to Ryder so he could be near his beloved barbeque pit and protect the next course from Peebee’s wandering, slightly singed fingers. Conversations were punctuated with rawkus laughter. Rabbit made puppy dog eyes at Jaal who snuck him tasty treats under the table. While biotic food fights had been forbidden by Drack, they could be used to pass condiments and side dishes for one end of the table to the other. Peebee contemplated using her biotics to acquire another burger fresh from the grill, but she was stuck sat between Lexi and Ellis and thought better of it.

The cake was a joint effort between Drack, Ellen and Suvi, a two tier vanilla sponge cake with strawberry jam filling and marshmallow frosting. Ellen bought it to the table as the others sang happy birthday. Ryder blew out the candles, made a wish and cut the cake.

As the evening drew on, Lexi jabbed everyone with a recovery shot then Ellen presented each of them with a skewer and some species suitable marshmallows to toast on the glowing embers of the barbeque. The sun finally disappeared, giving rise to a sharp evening breeze. Ryder put on her new hoody; a gift from Ellen and thought about heading home. Jaal was already sound asleep while Drack, Kallo and Vetra were all in food comas. Peebee on the other hand was in the grips of a sugar rush caused by excessive marshmallow consumption. Lexi had agreed that she and Ellis would wrangle the hyperactive maiden, allowing everyone else to get some sleep.

Suvi and Sara bid everyone thank you and farewell and headed home. The couple took turns carrying the slumbering Rabbit who was too stuffed with sausage to move. Sara gently placed him in his basket and left him to sleep off his over indulgence.

“Something to read, something to eat, something to wear and something to keep.” Suvi muttered under her breath as she retrieved the gifts from their hiding place in her wardrobe. The rule of the four gifts was one that Suvi’s maternal grandmother had used when selecting Birthday presents for her family. It had taken Suvi a little while to source everything but she had checked all four boxes.

Sara wasn’t much of a reader, but this didn’t stop her wife from finding a work around. Suvi had used graphic novels to help Ellis with their reading, the pictures stopped them getting overwhelmed by the text, then as Ellis had grown more confident, they moved on the regular books. Suvi had thought it would be tricky to find stories that were accessible without being childish, but had been proved wrong when she discovered graphic novels like Alan Moore’s like V for Vendetta and the Sandman series by Neil Gaiman and Ellis’s personal favourite Hajime Isayama’s Attack on Titan. The scientist was amazed at how many films and shows had originated from comics, and how many books had been converted into graphic novels. At Lexi’s recommendation, she acquired a datapad of the complete works of George R. R. Martin in graphic novel format.

Since coming to Andromeda, Suvi had introduced Sara to the sugary, squishy joy that was marshmallows. With that in mind Suvi has sourced some from an artisan sweet shop Elaaden that specialised in human confectionary with an intergalactic twist. Kunal’s Konfectionary was the best sweet shop in Andromeda, from baklava to barfi, marshmallows to macarons they did it all. She picked out some Marshmallows made with a Krogan bean that had a similar taste to vanilla. She paired them Eton mess flavour marshmallows. Ryder’s mother used to make Eton mess for twins when the were small, it was one of the only ways she could get Scott to eat fruit. The marshmallows were pink and had a crunchy meringue topping. Suvi had treated herself to some toffee and caramel macarons so she didn’t succumb to temptation and eat Sara’s gift.

Finding something to wear had been the easiest gift to choose by far. Sara was possibly the biggest Blasto fan in Andromeda. With a little help from Vetra, Suvi had managed to buy her a pair of Blasto lounge pants with a coordinating raglan top.

Something to keep had perhaps been the trickiest thing. Jewelry seemed a bit pointless as the uniform policy meant that Ryder could only wear her wedding band and her dog tags. Suvi had found inspiration from the early days of their relationship, meeting on the Nexus for drinks and Ryder asking the vendors if they had any new model ships. She had commissioned a set of model replica of the Tempests, each one was painted with one of the paint options the Ryder had acquired for the Nomad. Suvi’s personal favourite was the golden honeycomb one.

Suvi smile as Sara excitedly opened her presents. She gave an excited sequel when she saw the Blasto pyjamas and immediately put them on before unwrapping the Game of Thrones graphic novels “Isn’t this that author that Lexi keeps going on about? The one that goes into such explicit details about food you get hungry reading it?”

Suvi nodded and handed her the next gift “Yes, but I think this should help with that.”

As she pulled away the wrapping, the scent of the Eton Mess marshmallows made Sara’s mouthwater “Suvi these are amazing! Thank you.”

She popped one into her mouth savouring the sweet crunchiness of the meringue, complimented by the squidgy fruity marshmallow. She offered one to Suvi, but she declined on the grounds she was still full of birthday cake.

Finally Sara unwrapped the box containing the collection of model Tempests. Her eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face, she was like a kid at Christmas. Suvi broke the quiet that had befallen the living room “I take it you like them.”

“I love them.” She said in a half whisper as she held the Archangel Tempest in her hand “This, all of this is incredible. You’re incredible. Thank you.”

She put the model back in the box and wrapped her arms around Suvi pulling her in close, giving her an appreciative kiss before snuggling into her shoulder. A yawn escaped making the Pathfinder realise how tired she was. Suvi kissed her forehead “Come on you. Let’s get you to bed. You’re already in your jammies.”

Sara offered no resistance as Suvi led her to the bedroom and cocooned them under the duvet. As the shorter of the two, Sara was always the little spoon. Suvi snuggled into the back of her placing kisses on her cheek “Good night love. I hope you had a good birthday.”

Sara yawned again “Thank you, it was perfect.”

 

 


	22. I like big ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has designs on a new arrival to the galaxy. Cora seeks retribution, while the Ryder twins indulge in a stop of sibling rivalry. Ash trains his new student and far away on the Keler, newly thawed Senior Med Tech Gotov has concerns about a crew mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you’re all still enjoying it.

Reyes looked at the long distance scans that the stolen probe had made. He’d triple checked the data and there was no denying it, the Keler had finally arrived in Andromeda. He should never have know about it’s existence, but he had a way with words and women and men. He charmed, cheated, fought and fucked his way through an assortment of people back in the Milky Way to find out about that little gem. It wasn’t the Keler itself that had piqued Reyes’s interest, but one of the ship’s that it was carrying; the Corsica.

The Corsica was was an exact twin of the Normandy. With a ship like that at his disposal and the Keler as his new base of operations, Reyes’s horizons would become considerably broader. His plan was simple, board the Keler while most of its crew were still sleeping, kill the rest and take control. It helped that he had a man on the inside to relay information, he was priority staff and would be among the first to wake up. All Reyes would have to do was wait for his signal on the encrypted channel they’d set up before leaving the Milky Way. If he could wait for over six hundred years to get to Andromeda, he could wait a little while longer. It would give him more time to work on Liam who would be part of the boarding party. The crew wouldn’t think that a former member of HUSTL would pose a threat to them. He just need to manipulate Liam into killing them once they’d boarded. It was fairly simple, Kosta would kill or be killed. For all that Liam banged on about his ideals and principles, would he really be willing die for them?

The infiltrator surveyed its target and cautiously approached it unaware he was being watched through the crosshairs of a gun sight. Cora lay flush to the ground, the smart pigment in her adapted armour matching the colour of the Prodromos sand. Her quarry thought he was safe, hidden by the shade of the plants he had scurried under. Just as he raised his leg, Cora pulled the trigger sending her prey downwards in a twitching heap emptying his bladder as he went.

Cora rose to her feet holstering the tranquilizer gun and strode over to the unconscious Adhi “That’ll teach you not to use my rose garden as a litter tray!”

Ash dragged the drugged creature out from the flower bed and winced at the sight of the tranquiliser dart embedded in it’s left testicle “Remind me never to trifle with your horticultural efforts.”

Cora still had to deal with the small matter of Peebee’s cat Mister Meowgi. She was certain that he was responsible for the tips of her ferns on the Tempest being nibbled on a regular basis. Tranquilising him in the act would be proof that the cat (cute as he was) was the culprit. Ash put the sleeping Adhi into a secure box where it would be collected and rehomed in a location where it would no longer be a nuisance or fall foul of Cora’s aim. “It’s been a pleasure as always Cora, but I need to head off. I need to stress test my other students biotics. Please try not to shoot my sister with that thing.”

“I’m not making any promises.” said Cora with a wink.

Back on the Tempest Cora rigged the tranquilizer gun to a compact sensor turret that Vetra had sourced for her. The plan being that when Meowgi made his night time visit to feast upon the ferns, he be tranquilized and she’d finally have her proof.

On the sands of Civitavecchia, far from prying eyes, Ash began to train his next student. There were two parts to the training, biotically enhanced hand to hand combat and biotic object manipulation. The Asari had set up four people shaped targets, a large sheet of metal and a section of wall complete with a lockable door. All of them were required for the biotic object manipulation training. He presented his student with a ceramic ball with the challenge “Show me what you can do with this.”

Ceramic and glass balls had been a go to weapon for Ash since his youth, when he’d sent the school bully flat on her ass by biotically pushing marbles into her path. As he grew older, Ash realised that that while guns and ammo set off alarms and raised concerns, no one batted an eyelid at a pouch of ornate marbles. Ceramic and glass didn’t trip metal detectors or chemical analysis scans. With the right level of biotic power and skill the inoffensive balls became bullets. He wondered if his student would make the same association.

The ball floated into the air and vibrated as the students biotics broke it into quarters. With a gesture of their wrist the four segments flew through the air slicing at the throats of the four targets. Ash smiled, this was going to be fun. He produced another ball and gestured towards the sheet of metal 10 meters away “Okay Ellis, see if you can put a dent in that.”

There was a satisfying thud as the ball embedded itself into the metal. Ash produced a glass marble and held it in suspension and began to charge it. The biotic energy generated enough heat that the marble began to melt into a pool of molten glass. With a gesture of his index finger, the thick, glowing liquid was thrown on to section of wall melting the plastic. Ellis watched with fascination, they’d never seen someone apply biotics in the way before. “That’s amazing!”

“Thank you,” he handed a glass marble to Ellis “I’d like you to try and charge the marble on a molecular level so that it melts, then throw it at the wall.”

Ellis levitated the marble with their biotics and charged it vibrating the molecules generating enough heat to melt the glass, it resembled bubbling caramel. Ellis hurdled it at the wall and watched and smiled with satisfaction as the molten glass melted the plastic fascia cladding. Ash allowed himself a contented chuckle “Having fun? Lets see if you can apply the same technique to the lock on that door. I want you to melt the lock’s circuit board so it malfunctions.”

The mercenary walked up to the lock and focused their biotics on the circuit board they knew lay beneath the metal covering. Soon the smell of melting plastic permeated from behind the door, Ellis gave the door handle a gentle pull and the door slid open. Ellis scrunched up their face as their head began to pound. It had been a long time since using biotics had caused Ellis any kind of discomfort, but the effort and concentration of manipulating something on a molecular level had taken its toll on them. Ash put his hand on their shoulder “That’s enough for today. You’ve done well. Using your biotics like that burns off a lot of energy, you’ll feel better once you’ve had something to eat.”

Ryder glanced over her shoulder to see Jaal, Bau and Scott a few meters behind her, Krand however matched her speed. As residents of Elaaden, the pair were used to the intense afternoon heat that beat down upon them as they raced through the sand. The group had decided to keep up with their physical conditioning while they waited for the N3 training to start. Scott hoped that this would involve some zero g combat. Ryder could see her goal coming into view, the local ice cream shop. While ice cream was hardly the best post run nutrition, it was the perfect snack on a hot day. She called over her shoulder “Last one there buys the ice cream!”

Ryder didn’t care if she got first place or not, just so long as she beat her brother. She’d paced herself throughout the run, keeping that little something in reserve for the final push towards the finish line. She wasn’t the only one, Bau burst into a sprint and shot passed the group. Ryder chased after her and came in a close second, with Krand and Jaal in third place. Scott frowned as he caught up with them unsure as to what hurt more, loosing or the hit his credits were about to take from buying desserts from on of the more expensive shops on Elaaden.

Bau chose a sweet alge slushie, Jaal had an Angaran sorbet with a citrus like taste to it, Ryder had vanilla ice cream in a cone and Krand had a fruit ice pole in the shape of the Thresher Maw. Scott manage to suppress the urge to laugh at the sight of Krogan warrior eating what was essentially a kids treat. While Sara Ryder was an accomplished Pathfinder, tactician and leader, the art of eating an ice cream without getting into a mess was a skill that continued to evade her. She was oblivious to the thick white ice cream moustache she now sported and wondered why everyone was grinning at her. Ryder turned around as she heard Suvi’s voice calling “Hey.”

The doctor grinned at the state of Ryder and walked towards her purposefully, kissing her and licking away the rogue ice cream. Before Sara could protest Suvi said “Wife’s perks, unless of course you’d like Rabbit to give you a good cleaning. Speaking of…”

She glanced to her left to see that Rabbit happily wagging his tail as he took huge licks from a distracted Scott’s ice cream. He was sat flirting with an Asari customer to totally unaware of the thieving hound’s antics. Ryder apologised to Scott and got him a new ice cream while Suvi attempted to have firm words with Rabbit until Jaal interrupted “Is Rabbit part Asari?”

Suvi regarded him quizzically as he continued “He reminds me of Peebee, small, cute, mischievous and likes stealing food. Although Peebee isn’t furry, unless…”

Jaal excitedly tapped away on his omnitool. While she was worried to ask what he was upto, Suvi couldn’t help herself “Who did you message Jaal?”

Jaal replied in utter innocence “Lexi. I asked her if she and Peebee have secret fur.”

Jaal couldn’t understand why Suvi was going red or why Ryder, Krand and Bau were laughing so hard. _Strange creatures_ he thought to himself.

The paradise like planet of Civitavecchia was still largely uninhabited. While it was the perfect place to practise for a covert mission, there was a woeful lack of junk food options for two ravenous biotics that had been pushing themselves to the limit. Pizza was the only available option. Ash looked suitably disgusted by Ellis’s choice of toppings, in his opinion pepperoni,olives and anchovies had no business being on a pizza together. Then there was the small matter of the sweetcorn. Ash detested the wretched yellow vegetable and had never forgiven it for the digestive distress that it had given him. “I don't know how you can eat that.”

“This coming from the guy that’s got pineapple on his pizza!” Teased Ellis.

Ash feigned offence “Don’t dis the Hawaiian!”

“It’s fruit on a pizza, it's just wrong on so many levels.” Retorted the merc

“Heretic!” Scoffed Ash

“It’s pineapple, it belongs in fruit salads, upside down cakes and daiquiris!” Snorted Ellis

Ash’s eyes widened “Pineapple daiquiri is a thing?”

“Yeah it’s a thing, a very good thing. Finish up your pizza and I’ll show you the correct way to consume pineapple. Truce?” Said Ellis offering the Asari their hand.

“Truce.” Ash added with a grin “You’re buying.”

_Gotov sat in the canteen of the Keler tweaking the wrist servos in his prosthetic left arm in between sips of cooling coffee. He watched the newly thawed engineer with an interest both medical and instinctive. The engineer’s vitals had yet to level out, pulse, resps and BP were still elevated along with his adrenaline level. He could find no physical or medical reason for the engineer’s elevated stress levels which brought him back to reason number two for the observation; instinct. Something about Engineer Goff put his hackles up._

_Being a medic, Gotov had access to the crew’s medical files and had learnt that Goff was a compulsive gambler. He’d undergone treatment prior to being allowed to join the crew of the Keler, but Gotov knew with a deep seated addiction like that, he would have amounted copious amounts of debt over the years. He wondered if those debts had followed Goff all the way to Andromeda. He couldn’t prove anything yet, but Gotov would keep him under close observation. He recalled something his mentor Lizzie used to say “Gut instinct is like RADAR for nurses. You can use it to find the truth. Never dismiss it!”_

 

 


	23. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora tries out her new fighting style and gets a lesson in love from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There maybe a longer wait between updates as I’ve started working on a new project. Hope you’re still enjoy this.

Cora’s exoskeleton and adapted armour had become a second skin to her now, her movements fluid and purposeful. Ellis stood opposite her in a battered looking gi, the black bottoms steadily turning charcoal from extensive use and laundering.

For Christmas Cora’s secret Santa had bought her Bruce Lee’s book Tao of Jeet Kune Do. Lee was nearsighted and had a leg length discrepancy. He simply adapted his fighting style to allow for his body’s limitations. Cora’s spinal injury meant that judo throws were now out of the question and her legs lacked the strength and range of movement that she’d had before. It made sense to find a new fighting style that utilised the parts of her body that worked the best. Her punches were as strong as ever and she was integrating new strikes to her repertoire. Her favourite was the one inch punch, she was hoping to try it out on the merc. She’d trained against other people, but she didn’t have to hold back against Ellis, nor would Ellis go easy on her because of her injury.

Ryder had agreed to referee the fight while Lexi was on hand just in case her medical skills were needed. Peebee watched from the sidelines, sitting cross legged clutching a bowl of popcorn as Cora stood facing Ellis. The pair bowed and slid into their stances. Cora’s guard was different, gone was the tense rigidity, instead her feet and hands seemed to float and glide around. Ellis smiled “I see you read the book I got you then.”

“Yeah. It’s been pretty helpful.” Cora answered firing a jab “I can’t kick as high as I used to, but I’ve realised it doesn’t matter.”

She fired another jab, clean and smooth testing the distance between them. Her speed had always surpassed theirs, but in the past Ellis had always been able to preempt her intentions. She unleashed a left, right, left jab combo which Ellis ducked out of, coming up on her left side. Cora felt the tap of the merc’s knee against her left kidney and saw a flash as their backfist stopped short of her face. Ellis had won the first round. The pair bowed before resuming their positions.

Cora went for a change of tact, letting Ellis come to her. She stood poised like a snake waiting to strike at its prey once they were in range. While the merc had a hunch about what was about to happen next, they couldn’t help but move closer just to see what the Lieutenant would do. They threw a punch that Cora blocked, her fingers gripping the fabric of the gi. She sprang forwards, elbow snapping in the direction of Ellis’s face, stopping short of their nose by a few centimeters. Both combatants smiled and bowed. Ryder declared “One all, the final bout will be the decider.”

While Cora was doing her best to embrace the new fluid form of fighting, odd habits die hard. She found herself executing an Asari kata which Ellis quickly countered, stopping with the blade of their hand all of an inch from Cora’s carotid artery. The pair bowed as Ryder declared Ellis the winner. The merc shook the Lieutenant's hand “Cora that was fantastic. You’re harder to predict now you’re experimenting with this new style. Just try to avoid slipping into those old routines.”

“Thanks.” Cora added hopefully “Um, I don’t suppose you’d let me try out a strike I’ve been practising?”

Ellis nodded and braced themselves for the inevitable impact of the one inch punch. A lifetime of violence and training meant that they were used to taking a hit, but nonetheless as Cora’s fist struck their abdomen, they couldn’t help but be winded. Peebee applauded as Ellis’s knees buckled a little, teasing “Do it again! Do it again! Just use your biotics this time.”

Ellis had no words, but gave Peebee a two fingered salute to make their feelings on the matter perfectly clear. Peebee pouted “You’re no fun!”

Lexi proceeded to chide the younger Maiden for her suggestion, explaining that she’d rather not have to perform an emergency splenectomy on her bondmate. Ryder added that there be a mountain of forms to fill in about why there was an Ellis shaped det in the hull of the Tempest. Cora smiled at the banter between the them, she felt a pang of jealous longing as Lexi grabbed a kiss from Ellis before they headed off the shower to freshen up. She ached to be loved like that. She fell in step behind the merc, thinking aloud “You two are lucky you found each other.”

“Luck? No. What we have isn’t down to luck.” Ellis removed their belt, it was the only part of their kit that they didn’t wash.

“You know why we don’t wash our belts?” Ellis didn’t give her a chance to answer “Because getting them took blood sweat and tears, you don’t wash away all of that effort. Everything I have here I found, I fought for and I earnt. Lex and I didn’t just happen. Her letting me in was a huge step for her, but that was just the first part. She had to keep taking those steps forward, slowly lowering the barriers she’d put up to keep everyone out. We spent hours talking, taking those walls down brick by brick and using them to build a new foundation. It took me awhile to get my head around the fact that someone wanted me. Not as a casual fling or a distraction, but truly wanted me regardless of my past, my baggage. I spent years being pushed by trainers and handlers telling me I wasn’t good enough, that I had to up my game if I didn’t want to stay alive. Letting her meld with me and walk around the bombsite passes for my psyche took a lot of courage on both our parts. But it was worth it, for the first time in someones eyes I was enough, more than enough. I didn’t have to be brave or successful, I just had to be me. What we have is amazing, but we work at it constantly to keep it that way. Chemistry, attraction, luck, they only get you so far, the rest of it is mutual sustained effort to move forwards, not in competition, but in supportive union.”

Cora regarded the merc with a newfound respect “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say.”

“I just hope you were listening.” with that Ellis headed off into the shower.

Cora heard giggling coming from behind her. Peebee and Lexi were chatting away to each other “True,” chuckled Peebee “but what about human hair? The way it feels when it brushes against your cheek?”

“There’s all the different textures too,” agreed Lexi “the feeling of running your fingers through freshly cropped coarse hair.”

“Maybe I should encourage Ellis to get an undercut.” Teased Peebee.

“Don’t you dare! I love those curls.” Lexi drifted off momentarily distracted by the thought before adding “Then there's the smell. Don’t get me wrong, I detest the violence, but I love the way it makes them smell. Fresh sweat and spent munitions. It's quite well, intoxicating.”

“What in the name of the Goddess are you two talking about?” Asked Cora feeling bemused.

Peebee poked out her tongue “Super secret Asari stuff about humans. Shall we tell her Lexi?”

“Yes, and it’s hardly a secret Peebee. We were talking about what makes humans attractive to Asari. Fresh human sweat contains a chemical combination that is appealing to Asari, particularly if they're our bondmate.”

“So human sweat can be like an aphrodisiac? That's both fascinating and gross at the same time. So what’s the deal with the hair?” Cora asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“In case you hadn't noticed, there aren’t many species around that have hair. I was only little the first time I met a bearded human male, I thought he had some cute animal living on his face. I kept trying to pet it, much to his amusement and my Mom’s and oldest sister’s mutual horror.” The memory of big sister B’Sayle’s mortified face made Peebee chuckle.

“So what you two are saying is that when it comes to Asari attraction, Humans have the upperhand? Shame we don’t live a bit longer-” Cora stopped herself realising that both were in relationships with humans. “Sorry, I, I didn’t think.”

Peebee nodded “No harm, no foul. We know you didn’t mean anything by it and while it totally sucks, it’s the truth.”

Lexi gave Cora’s arm a gentle squeeze and led her away to the med bay “All lives regardless of length are full of hellos and goodbyes. For each and every first, there will be a last. Ellis’s has an extended lifespan, all being well, we’ve got a few centuries together. Regardless, the time will come when I’ll have to say goodbye and it's going to break my heart.”

Lexi tried to swallow the lump in her throat “But what's the point in existing for a millenia if don’t actually do any living?”

There was a silence between the two women as they lamented on what had been said. Suddenly there was a loud ping from Cora’s omnitool, telling her that her tranquilizer gun had fired and sedated an intruder in hydroponics. “Meowgi you little flea bag! I’ve got you!”

“One, he doesn’t have fleas!” hissed Peebee “And two he’s right here.”

Cora span round to see a pissed off Peebee cuddling a smug looking Meowgi. “Shit! If he’s here, what’s just been shot in hydroponics?”

 


	24. The Ship’s Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the world of Mister Meowgi the ship’s cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Ozzy the cat and his little blonde furred pet human for their assistance with this chapter. There is still cat fur in my notebook. Hope you enjoyed it.

The people were all heading rapidly in the direction of the Hydroponics bay.  The little blue one carried Meowgi in her arms. The brown furred boss human was climbing the ladder, she sounded very cross with the blonde furred human.   

 

While Mister Meowgi liked to think that he was smarter than the average feline, he didn’t speak much people language.  Partly because he deemed most people to be beneath him and partly because they were so fond of saying no. Like most cats, Meowgi understood the word no perfectly well, he just chose to ignore it.  People couldn’t see things the way that he did. They didn’t appreciate the importance of finding a warm napping spot, how could they? They hardly slept. Maybe that’s why some many of them were so grumpy and difficult to train.  

 

The blue people had been the easiest to train so far, they liked to stroke his fur and cuddle him.  The smallest blue person made a very good napping spot, if she tried to move, he only needed to dig a claw into her leg and she would stay still.  He liked her the best, not just because she gave him food. She was special, she was his. His own personal person as it were. 

 

While Meowgi has more or less the run of the ship, he avoided the kitchen.  While it always smelt enticing it was home to the biggest person on the ship.  Meowgi wasn’t completely convinced that the big thing didn’t view him as a potential snack.  He had big sharp teeth that made Meowgi’s fangs feel inadequate in comparison. 

 

The person with brown curly fur on their head was good for playing with.  He would follow them into the armoury, jump onto the bench and mew until they found something for him to play with.  Bootlaces, ball bearings even a feather that had got stuck in a piece of armour had all been turned into toys for Meowgi’s entertainment.  He’d wait for them to take off their hoody then curled up on it to take a nap. He always made sure to leave some of his fur on it to help keep them warm and to show his appreciation for the time they spent together playing.

 

By and large, Meowgi got on well with most of the people with fur on their heads, all except one.  The Blonde furred human that was forever telling him no! All he had to do was stick his head around the door of hydroponics and she’d start on him.  “No! Bad cat! Stop eating my ferns!”

 

He had no idea what she was going on about, but it sounded rude!  If he was very unlucky, she would spray him with water. He’d mewed frantically at her that it was unnecessary and that he was perfectly capable of cleaning himself, but the grumpy human didn’t seem to understand.  She liked him even less after the furball incident. In a bid to get into her good books, Meowgi had sat in front of her and given himself a thorough wash to show that he didn’t need to be sprayed with the water bottle.  Unfortunately he’d been a little overzealous in his grooming and subsequently coughed up a furball on to her datapad. After that, he did his best to avoid hydroponics when she was in there. It was a shame because he liked all of the different smells and loved to drink the excess water from the plants dishes.  While his blue person always gave him fresh water, it didn’t taste anywhere near as good as the plant water with its earthy flavours and slightly brown colour. 

 

The person with big black eyes hardly ever slept.  Like Meowgi, he knew the best time of the day was the night.  The two would sit in companionable quiet on the bridge, his long fingers scratching Meowgi’s ears making him purr.  Sometimes they went prowling together. They would creep along the walkway in silence while the other people slept. The first stop was then engine room.  The human with the fuzzy face was a messy eater. Meowgi often found tidbits of pastrami and bits of cheese on the workstation and dotted around the floor.  He gobbled them up while his accomplice poked and prodded at shiny buttons. 

 

The next stop would be hydroponics as long as the grumpy blonde furred human wasn’t there.  She was seldom there at night, she would be asleep in the armoury where she couldn’t ruin their fun.  Meowgi would lap up water from plant dishes to his heart's content, while his accomplice picked fresh fern shoots to eat.  If it had been catnip, Meowgi would’ve understood, but the vivid green plants smelt too bitter to him and tickled his nose when he tried to sniff them.  Once they were done, they’d make their way back to the bridge. The accomplice would get into his big chair and tap on his lap to invite Meowgi up. It was a symbiotic relationship, a lap warmed in exchange for ear rubs.  Meowgi couldn’t help but purr and the sound of it helped his accomplice drift off to sleep. 

 

The people were still shouting loudly as they ran into hydroponics where Meowgi’s accomplice was sprawled on the floor singing, or as Meowgi called it  _ peoplewauling _ .  “I am the very model of a pilot Salarian, I’ve flown across the Milky Way and all the way back home again…”

 

It stopped abruptly as the blue people vet gave him as shot.  The boss human looked at him and blonde furred human and sighed “You’ve both got some explaining to do.”

 

Meowgi nuzzled his accomplice to show his concern, Kallo rubbed his velvety ears to show the cat that he was okay.  Meowgi fluffed up his fur and gave blonde furred human a disgusted hiss before turning around and walking off with his tail held high.  Meowgi knew that the blonde furred human couldn't speak cat, but even with her limited understanding surely she could understand the message his body language was giving out,  _ Talk to the butt! _

  
  
  
  



	25. With ferns like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora faces the consequences of her plot against Meowgi and on the Keler Gotov shares his concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Once Kallo had fully recovered from the effects of the tranquilizer dart he and Cora headed off to the Pathfinder’s quarters.  While Peebee would’ve loved to have seen Cora getting a dressing down, Ryder had dismissed her. She would have to find her entertainment elsewhere.  She watched Lexi pacing up and down the med bay talking to herself, the soundproof glass of the window muting her words. Peebee wondered what she was saying and started coming up theories.  The first was that she practising for her presentation for part of her degree in Anagaran physiology and medicine. It was the most plausible and boring of her theories. The second was that she was preparing to break some bad news to someone, she looked rather happy so it couldn’t be that.  Peebee's third and final theory was that the combined efforts of the crew had finally driven the poor doctor crazy. All three theories were wrong. Lexi was in the midst of a deep and meaningful conversation with Dr Harry Carlyle.

 

“I  _ knew  _ it!  I knew that spring in your step wasn’t just down to your new hip.  Who kissed who?” She couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice.

 

“I kissed her, she kissed me back and don’t discredit your surgical skill Lexi.” He chuckled “Look, it’s early days.  Ellen doesn’t want to make it public until we’re sure and the twins have been told.” 

 

“Sara will be fine, her relationship with Suvi has helped her mature.  She’ll be able to empathise with Ellen’s desire and need for love and companionship.  Scott might take some time to warm up to the idea.” Lexi had read his most recent psyche profile, he still idolised his father.

 

Harry swallowed hard “Noted.  Anyway that’s enough about me and my love life.  How’s things going with you and Ellis?”

 

Lexi took a deep breath “About that, Harry I need to run something by you and I want your honest opinion.”

 

Ryder was doing a good job of keeping a straight face.  The sedative Cora has used was calculated to knock out a cat, on a full sized Salarian it acted like a hefty dose of alcohol.  The sight of Kallo sprawled on the floor singing at the top of his lungs had been rather entertaining, the Pilot on the other hand was rather mortified by the whole affair.  Ryder quizzed him “Why were you eating Cora’s ferns?” 

 

Kallo rolled his dark eyes “Correct me if I'm wrong, which I’m not, but isn’t the purpose of hydroponics was serve as an oxygen garden and to provide supplemental food for the crew?  Why else would you be growing Salarian salad ferns if they weren’t for eating? The Kebit fern is a delicacy for the discerning Salarian pallet. It deserves to be eaten, not wasted as greenery in a flower arrangement!”

 

“They’re salad ferns?  Urgh! I should have realised that trader didn’t know his roses from his rhododendrons!  I… I’m sorry Kallo. They look so beautiful.” Cora meant it.

 

“They taste even better than they look.” Kallo gave an involuntary lick of his lips “If you want something with similar foliage, why not access the Salarian seed vaults?  The Oujang fern looks almost identical but it tastes disgusting. I’ll ask one of my friends on the Nexus to get you some seeds.”

 

Ryder was pleased to see Kallo offering an olive branch “Right if you two are all made up, can we go to Meridian?  I’ve got weapons and explosives proficiency exams to sit for my N3. If anyone wants me, I’ll be in here revising with Ellis.  Dismissed. Oh Cora, there’s something you need to do.”

 

Lexi has finished running her thoughts by her friend, he’d been very supportive of her plans “Fine Harry, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

Harry sighed he didn’t want to stop talking to his friend, but his break was almost over “Okay.  Look Lexi, I’ve got to go, but one last thing, when are you going to let Ellis in on all of this?”

 

“When the time is right.”

 

Of all the crazy things that Ryder had asked of Cora over the years, this was the one that bought her closest to insurrection.  She was a Lieutenant, a commando, a huntress and a powerful biotic. A powerhouse of skill, experience and strength and Ryder had the nerve to order her to apologise… to a cat!

 

To add insult to injury, Ryder and Peebee insisted on being present to make sure she went through with it.  A grinning Peebee held Meowgi “Cora has something she’d like to say to you.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes at Peebee, the maiden stuck her tongue out in retaliation.  Ryder cleared her throat “Peebee play nice! Cora as you were.”

 

Cora promised herself she’d dream up some suitable form revenge for this insult.  “Mister Meowgi, I’m sorry I wrongfully accused you of eating my ferns.”

 

“And…” coaxed Ryder

 

Cora suppressed the urge to warp Ryder’s head “And I’m sorry I set a trap with a tranquilizer gun to catch you.”

 

“And…” chuckled Peebee

 

Cora wondered if Ash would forgive her for tranquilizing his sister “I’m sorry I wrongfully accused you of having fleas.”

 

Peebee handed Meowgi to Cora “Now hug.”

 

Cora had never even stroked Meowgi before, let alone held him.  His thick black fur felt warm and velvety beneath her fingertips.  The rage that had slowly been building up in Cora ebbed away, drowned out by the the cat’s purring.  

 

_ Gotov had continued to monitor Engineer Goff and found a worrying trend.  Everytime he was approached by one of the security team, his pulse rate and adrenaline levels soared.  The same thing happened if anyone approached Goff while he was working on a particular section of the long range communications system.  While Gotov had no proof of any wrongdoing, Goff was clearly up to something.  _

 

_ “Penny for your thoughts?” _

 

_ The medic looked up to see Captain Nassa D’Rana.  He quickly rose to his feet and saluted. “Sorry Captain, I was lost in my thoughts.” _

 

_ “Care to tell me what kind of thoughts make you look so worried?” _

 

_ Gotov nodded “Yes ma’am, but not here.” _

 

_ In the privacy of D’Rana’s office Gotov told her everything. _

 

_ “It might be nothing, but my instincts tell me otherwise.” He concluded. _

 

_ D’Rana smiled kindly “I fly by instinct.  I think we should go and have a look at the section of the ship that’s got Goff on edge.” _

 

_ The pair headed to the lower midsection of the ship, home to long range sensors and communications systems.  The chief of Security, a burly old Krogan nicknamed Sherlock was waiting for them, he opened the panel and shone the light from his omnitool into the exposed area. _

 

_ “This is my ship.  I’ve sent over six centuries getting to know her.  I’ve seen every schematic, every blueprint and this.” D’Rana prodded at the black unit that had been jury-rigged into the long range communications network “This shouldn’t be here.” _

 

_ She turned to the Krogan “Sherlock, you keep tabs on this Goff.” _

 

_ He saluted “Yes Ma’am!” _

 

_ He couldn’t help but smile, he’d been waiting for centuries to have a proper case to work on.  He set to work installing tiny cameras and microphones that would monitor the panel and reveal exactly who Goff was trying to contact.  D’Rana turned to Gotov “Come on, we’ve got an Admiral to wake up.” _


	26. Testing times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly awoken Admiral takes steps against the threat of Reyes while Ryder and the other candidates work towards their N3 status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for taking the time to read my work. Feedback and kudos are always appreciated.

_ For the first one in his life, Admiral Iris Sadek felt truly rested, over six centuries of uninterrupted sleep had done him wonders.  He listened with intent as Sherlock, Captain D’Rana and Gotov filled him in on their concerns and subsequent investigation into Engineer Goff.  Sherlock had managed to hack the channel and was furious when he found out that Goff was planning to help some jumped up arsehole commit mass murder on the Keler.  He concluded “The spineless bastards plan to kill most of the crew while they’re still in cryo!” _

 

_ Idris frowned, it was an utterly odious plan and one that he would not allow to happen on his watch.  The people on the Keler had trusted him to bring them to Andromeda. The Initiative would no doubt be thankful of some help, particularly if there were others like Reyes, not to mention this Kett that he'd heard about during the recorded illicit transmissions.  “You’ve all done well. I’m glad you bought this to my attention. Reyes isn’t the only person with an inside man. I sent a few people I trusted on ahead of us. Sherlock set me up an encrypted comms channel, I need to get a hold of some old friends.”  _

 

On Aya Lexi and Peebee made their way to the submissions desk of the University to hand in all of their research papers, articles and a thesis or three before heading into their respective halls to sit their final exams.  The pair had planned to have a girls night out on Elaaden with Vetra and Suvi once they’d finished. Suvi would be glad of the company. She missed Sara while she was training on Meridian. Normally she catch up with Kallo getting in some flying and have some quality time together, but Gil had lured him to Eos with the promise of letting give the schematics for his new crafts the once over.  It was good to see the pair getting on, while they’d never be close friends, a mutual respect for each other’s skills and knowledge had developed over the years.

 

On Meridian Cora and Drack observed the candidates performing weapons checks, disassembling, cleaning and reassembling every available kind of gun in Andromeda.  Jaal was the fastest at working on the Angaran weapons, his love of taking things apart to understand them had stood him in good stead. Ryder was glad she’d spent time revising Andromedan guns with Ellis.  While she could strip down any Milky Way weapon in a flash, the Remnant guns were more fiddly. It didn’t help that the candidates were doing the test in a sealed room that could replicate numerous hostile environments.  Stripping down a heavy shotgun in blistering heat, assembling pistols in the bitter cold, sniper rifles in zero g and assault rifles in low oxygen. In between each weapon everyone had to do ten press-ups with elevated gravity.  Cora winced as the heavy gravity made her back and legs ache, a painful reminder that she was still healing. After the final weapon, a Kett Dhan had been finished Cora and Drack left the room. 

 

The candidates were physically and mentally tired, hungry and dehydrated with armour damp from perspiration.  Now was the perfect time to push them that little bit further. Cora’s voice came over the comms channel “Pick your load out of choice and prepare yourselves for Remnant combat.  Just to make things interesting the environment will change each time you face a new wave. You have two minutes to prepare yourselves.” 

 

There was a mad scramble for guns as everyone readied themselves for the first wave. Gravity cut out and one by one, from the lightest to the heaviest everyone drifted upwards.  The huge blast doors hissed open and a swarm of assorted bots poured into the room. The fact that everyone was floating made it difficult for the recruits to get clear shots. Ryder yelled out “Recruits at the front give them everything you’ve got, everyone else hold your fire!  Biotics shield the frontline!”

 

Luckily it was Bau that was on the frontline.  Krand had grabbed a hold of her with one hand and gripped a ceiling panel with the other so the recoil wouldn’t propel the Salarian sharpshooter away from the fight.  Her armour piercing bullets ripped through the rugged exteriors of the bots, destroying the sensitive electronics beneath. The Remnant on the other hand couldn’t shoot through the biotic field, several bots were destroyed by their own weapons fire ricocheting off of the shield.  As the last bot fell the gravity slowly returned.

 

“Regroup and prepare for the second wave!” Ordered Ryder. 

 

“Is it me or is it getting cold in here?” Shivered Bau reloading her gun.

 

Ryder could see her breath in front of her and felt the sweat on her forehead chill.  Krand clenched his jaw tight to stop his teeth from chattering, Jaal on the other hand lived on Voeld and had desensitised to the intense cold.  He shouldered his gun ready to meet the next wave. 

 

The candidates shots and groupings were less accurate as they fought against the cold.  Scott cursed under his breath as a ill timed shiver sent his bullet wide of the mark. He was almost thankful went the next wave replicated the intense heat of Elaaden and the frosted sweat on his forehead melted.  Ryder, Ellis and Krand called Elaaden home, they were used to its heat and found it the easiest of all the waves. The for the fourth and final wave the gravity increased, the act of holding up her rifle alone made Ryder’s shoulder ache.  Ellis saw the pained look on her face. They place their hand on Sara’s rifle, lowering it “Maybe stick to the biotics for this one.”

 

Ryder nodded.  “Biotics support the best shots with shields and see if we can generate some lower gravity for them.”

 

Krand looked over to Ellis with a wicked grin.  The merc caught his meaning and lifted him up in a biotic shied, the Krogan emptied round after round of shotgun ammo into the bots.  Ryder created a regular gravity pocket for her and Bau and encased them in a shield. The pair were able to fire freely at their foes.  Scott followed suit and did the same with Jaal. Others used biotic attacks like warp to halt the advance of the machines until the last one had fallen.  Cora’s voice came over the channel “Stand down, the exercise is over. Drack, Efvra and I will evaluate your performance and let you know if you’ve if you’re through to N4 training within the hour.  Dismissed.”

 

Ryder had grown fond of Bau and Krand they were both brilliant soldiers.  Bau severed under Hayjer alongside Scott, her aim was the stuff of legend, not just with bullets.  She was proficient with arrows, throwing knives and darts. As yet no one had managed to beat her when she took part in the monthly darts competition in Vortex.  While Krand was a Nakmor, he wasn’t much like Drack. He’d never been a lone wolf and enjoyed being part of a tight unit. Krand’s plan was to get his N7 then work towards the rank of Captain.  He longed to have a small ship of his own with a hand picked crew, much like the Pathfinder’s set up. Naturally it was Krand that led the procession to the nearest bar, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kesh “I need to talk to you, Ryder, Jaal and Ellis urgently.”

 

Kate heard the door of her office open “Is that you Cora?  Those things your friend wanted are finished.”

 

“Nah, Cora likes to take names and kick ass, me, I like to give names and appreciate ass.” came Peebee’s reply.  

 

Kate wrapped her arms around Peebee “I thought you were out celebrating?”

 

“Meh. Vetra had a wardrobe malfunction that may or may not have been my fault.”

 

The wardrobe malfunction had indeed been Peebee’s fault.  She’d unknowingly stood Vetra’s dress. As the Turian went to walk off, her dress remained stuck under Peebee’s boot resulting in Vetra flashing far more carapace than she’d ever dreamt of doing in public.  Sid had found it hilarious, but Vetra was suitably mortified. Peebee omitted that part “Anyways everyone left early. I figured you’d still be working, so I bought take out from the place you like by the dock.” she bent down to pet Jonesy the cat “As for you, fish treats, tasted and approved by Mister Meowgi himself.”

 

The Desert Diner served as the name suggested nothing but puddings. To say that Kate had a sweet tooth was an understatement, the woman was kept alive by a combination of sugar and caffeine. Hot chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice cream was Kate’s idea pudding heaven.  She loved the contrasts between the molten fudge and the frigid ice cream. The bitterness of the dark chocolate sponge cake and the sweetness of the vanilla. 

 

Peebee felt smug as Kate devoured it and found the faces that Kate pulled when she got brain freeze adorable.  As she finished her last spoonful she declared “Best sweet surprise ever. Oh and the fudge cake was nice too.”

 

As she pulled Peebee in for a kiss she heard coughing.  The couple looked over to the doorway where Lexi was standing.  While Lexi has learned to genuinely care for Peebee, the maiden had an awful habit of interrupting her and Ellis when they wanted to be intimate, it was nice to be the one doing the interrupting for a change.

 

“Sorry to break this up,” she lied “But Ryder needs all of crew to report to Meridian immediately.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. What a tangled web we weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Idris’s friends play their opening gambit against Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.

Lieutenant Nakmor Krand addressed the room.  “Kesh, B’Sayle and myself were approached my Admiral Sadek.  He knew there was a risk that the Reapers would follow us here and wanted to give us a fighting chance against them.  The Keler is basically one big cavalry charge. Asari commandos, a ship that’s the twin of the Normandy, you get the idea.  The Keler is designed to be self sufficient mobile fortress. It’s a shame they didn’t get here sooner. Could’ve saved a lot of lives, but if Reyes gets his hand on it we’re fucked.  That’s why Idris sent people on ahead of him, in case things went to shit, we were to make sure the Keler didn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

 

Ash stood up and picked up from where Krand had left off. “We felt that you had a right to know about it.  I told you that I had a plan for dealing with Reyes, but I’d need for you and your crew to play along. Now’s the time to play.  What are you like at bar fights Pathfinder?”

 

It was a simple four step plan, step one was to go to Tartarus on Kadara.  While Slone was in charge of Kadara, there were those who we’re still loyal to the Charlatan, always watching, waiting and reporting back what they saw.  It was the perfect setting to get the attention of Reyes. Ryder could feel their eyes boring into her as she stood at the bar.

 

It was time for step two; getting blind, stinking drunk.  Ryder disliked not being in full control of herself, least of all in a place that was full of people that would happily stick a dagger in her.  She would have to trust that Kesh, Krand and Ash would keep her safe. She eyed Ellis sat in a corner taking huge swigs from a bottle of vodka, the merc’s dark raging eyes met her gaze.  Ellis didn’t have to pretend to be angry, the mercenary was suitably pissed off. Cora had announced that all of the Andromeda crew along with Scott, Bau and Krand had earned their N3. Ellis however would not be allowed to apply for the N4 training as they were a mercenary and not an enlisted soldier.  All that effort and hard work earning the first three ranks only to be told they couldn’t go on.

 

Ryder hoped step three would give Ellis some form of release, it was time to pick a fight.  Ryder staggered over to Ellis’s table. She felt the merc’s presence in her mind  _ “I’m sorry about this.” _

 

Ellis lurched to their feet “Well look who it ain’t.  Tell me somethin’ Ryder, on a scale of nought to ten how relieve are you that I’m out of the ICT program?  Face it, we all know I’m better than you.”

 

The bar fell silent.  

 

“You heard me Ryder.” Ellis managed not to giggle as they prodded Sara in the chest “I’m better than you!”

 

Sara slapped Ellis across the face  _ “Sorry.” _

 

A crowd began to gather as Ryder and Ellis squared up against each other.  Sara couldn't decide what was harder, standing upright or keeping a straight face.  Ellis shoved the table out of the way. “So that’s how you want to play it huh? Your funeral Ryder.”

Ellis’s fist connected with Ryders ribs, cracking to of them.  Pain and instinct made her lash out throwing a bad punch at the merc’s jaw, she felt a crunch as her little finger broke.  She punched Ellis in the nose breaking it, her final punch caught Ellis in the eye. “Ellis, you’re fired! If I see you anywhere near the Tempest, I’ll have you court martialed.”

 

“You can’t Ryder.  I’m not military remember?  I’m good enough to put my life on the line to protect you and your crew, but the moment I try to rise above being more than a just mercenary you and Cora kick me right back down.  Well fuck you and your ICT program. If a mercenary is all I can be in this galaxy then fuck it, that’s what I’ll be!” Ellis swung at Sara and knocked her out cold. “Get her out of here before I do something I regret or maybe enjoy.”

 

Ellis took another chug of vodka “Right who wants to hire the Mercenary that put the Pathfinder flat on her arse?”

 

Ellis staggered to the bar for a recovery shot, it was time for step four; wait for Reyes.

 

They didn’t have to wait for long.  

 

Ryder woke up on the Tempest feeling sore.  Lexi had given her a recovery shot to sober her up, but her finger and ribs were still broken.  The Doctor had set and splinted the broken finger and given Sara a cocktail of drugs to ease the pain and inflammation.  Lexi sighed “I know you two had to make that fight look realistic, but did you have to go and break your finger?”

 

“In my defense a) I was super drunk and b) Ellis has a really hard head.” yawned Ryder.     

 

Lexi was doing her best not to think about where Ellis was right now, she turned to Suvi “You can take her back to your quarters.  Don’t let her over do it, she to needs rest before we go after Reyes.”

 

Everyone except Peebee filed out of the med bay, she gave Lexi a hug knowing the doctor was worried about her bondmate.  “Come on lets get some coffee.”

 

The recovery shot had cleared Ellis’s head but their face hurt like hell, even when she was inebriated Ryder had a good left jab.  The mercenary trudged onto the waiting shuttlecraft having handed over their guns. The hired muscle patted them down searching for any kind of concealed weapons, he found nothing that he deemed to be dangerous.  He slapped a cuff on the merc’s wrist to suppress their biotic powers and cuffed their hands and ankles. Ash watched through the sight of his sniper rifle  _ “Remember what I taught you.” _

 

Ellis remained silent throughout the flight to Reyes’s ship.  They waddled awkwardly down the boarding ramp onto his stolen Kett ship.  Reyes was there to greet them along with Liam who looked less than please to see the mercenary.  His hand hovered over his gun, ready to draw at a moments notice he sneered “Not so tough now you’re in chains and don’t have your biotics.” 

 

The hire muscle shoved them onto a chair and hooked them up to a lie detector.  Ellis grinned “Well if it isn’t Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbfuck.”

 

Liam made to push forward but Reyes held him back “Rumour has it you’re a free agent.  You’re a mercenary for hire again, I can pay you well.”

 

Ellis answered honestly “What I want can’t be bought only given.”

 

“I can give you power, connections, influence a chance to prove what you’re capable of or a chance at revenge.”  Reyes could feel Liam bristle at the last comment. Poor deluded fool still thought once all this was over she’d fall into his arms.    

 

Reyes continued “Ryder discarded you just like she did us.  We aren’t your enemy Ellis. Like you things haven’t turned out the way we had hoped, Ryder failed to realise your potential.  Join us and show this galaxy what you can do.” 

 

Ellis paused trying to think of a response that wouldn’t betray their mission “Ryder isn’t easy to stop.  Bitch was blind drunk and she still managed to break my nose. It would be foolish to underestimate her. More people will rally behind her than they will you.”

 

“What about you Ellis?” Reyes paused for effect “Who are you going to rally behind when the time comes?”   

 

“I’ll leave it to your imagination.  Just keep in mind that I left Sara Ryder out for the count in the middle of a bar.” chuckled Ellis.

 

“I appreciate this is a big decision.” Reyes gestured to his hired muscle “Take our guest to a holding cell.  Let them think over my offer.”

 

Ellis felt uneasy.  Being in the cell brought back memories of their time with the Company.  The shouting, the lack of freedom, the fear of harm and a huge presence of armed personnel.  Ellis curled up on the bed and withdrew into their memories, holding Kallo in biotic suspension, misadventures with Peebee and eating pizza with her brother.  Most of all they thought of Lexi. The merc longed to be sat with her on Elaaden, mugs of tea in hand talking the night away. Their peace was shattered by the door opening, Ellis turned to see Liam stood in the doorway knife in hand “Reyes might buy your act, but I don’t.  You might screw over Sara, but I don’t think you’d hurt Lexi.”

 

Ellis rose to their feet “Bravo Boy Wonder, now what are you going to do about it?  And for the record while I’m pissed that I’m out of the ICT program, I’d never screw over Ryder, shes a mate.”

 

Liam pointed the blade at Ellis “I can do whatever the hell I want to about it bitch!  You’re bound and bioticless. You can’t put up much of a fight.” 

 

“Um about the biotics.” Ellis raised an eyebrow “You only suppressed them you didn’t stop them.”

 

One of the glass marbles that the hireling had deemed harmless levitated in a haze of blue energy.  The energy built up until the glass started to melt, at that point Ellis dropped it onto the suppressor destroying it, next therestrains around Ellis’s feet and wrists warped apart.  “A little unfriendly advice, the last person to fuck with the Pathfinder got a bullet between their eyes courtesy of Suvi Anwar. You really think she’ll be half as merciful with you?  You were supposed to be their friend. If I were you I’d start running. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Scots woman.”

 

Ellis shoved a stunned Liam out of the way, snatching his knife in the process and headed off in the direction of the cargo bay.  The mercenary grabbed a fistful of marbles and threw them into the air. A surge of energy sent they hurling into control panels and ripping through power cables.  As alarms began to sound, Liam snapped to his senses and went chasing after Ellis. 

 

Reyes frowned as the ship’s proximity alarms sounded, several Angaran controlled Kett battleships arrived and took up flanking positions along with the Tempest “Oh fuck!”

  
  



	28. When first we practise to deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tempest journeys to confront Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you’re all still enjoying it. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbfuck’s days are numbered I promise.

As the Tempest flew towards Reyes’s ship all anyone could do was wait.  Peebee knew that Lexi wouldn’t be able to relax, let alone sleep until Ellis was safely back on board the Tempest.  The pair sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and picking at the selection of sandwiches that Drack had made. Drack had taken over the armoury and was going through munitions and equipment making sure that everyone’s preferred load out was ready to go.  The armour for the mission wasn’t as heavy duty as he’d have liked, but Cora assured him there was a tactical advantage to it. 

 

Vetra and Jaal were having power naps.  Prior to dozing off, Vetra had made sure that everything was ready for the coming conflict.  Sid had helped coordinate efforts to move weapons and munitions to vulnerable outposts that any break away factions might try to attack while the main might of the Andromeda fleet was focused on Reyes.  The Geth had suspended their terraforming work on Ryder-1 and New Ranoch to help provide support. They stood ready to fight alongside species that had once been considered enemies back in the Milky Way.  In every sense, the Geth had come along way. The Consensus approved of it’s new roles as builders, founders, engineers, guardians and above all respected, valued equals in their new home. 

 

On the Efvra’s Angaran battleship Ash and Cora sat in companionable quite reading mission reports.  Cora could feel her eyes getting heavy, then felt the soft slump of Ash’s head on her shoulder. The sound of his breathing was like a metronome that lulled the exhausted Lieutenant off to sleep.   

 

Sara paced the floor of her room, frustration and anger stood in the way of her and sleep.  She knew that the fight had to be believable and that required her and Ellis to genuinely lay into each other, but she wished she hadn’t managed to break her hand, ribs and Ellis's nose in the process.  While Lexi had cleared her for combat, she knew she wasn’t a hundred percent. Then there was the whole N4 issue. She, Jaal, Scott, Krand, Bau and Ellis had bonded during their training. They all complimented each other’s skill sets.  Bau and Krand would be helping out during the assault and Sara would be their biotic support. Ellis had gone from a stranger to one of the Tempest family, Sara didn’t want to lose them to red tape and politics. 

 

“Sara, you can’t help anyone if you’re shattered.  Come here.” Suvi patted the space on the bed next to her “We’ll deal with Reyes and Liam.  Then we’ll get Ellis back into the ICT program. Kallo, Ash and myself came up with a plan while you were out.”

 

Suvi undid Sara's ponytail letting her hair fall freely, then began to slowly brush the thick brown locks.  This was Suvi’s tried and tested technique for make her wife relax, playing with her hair. After the battle for Meridian Sara had been pumped full of adrenaline, Suvi had washed and dried her hair then sat and worked it into a French plait the Pathfinder didn’t move a muscle.  Each pass of the brush through her hair bought Sara more into the here and now and away from the frustration and hurt. Once she had a sense of clarity she spoke in a soft, sleepy voice “So what’s your plan?”

 

Liam followed the path of destruction and dead guards like a breadcrumb trail.  Blinded by his hatred for Ellis, he failed to notice the bloody handprint next to an exposed mainframe node.  Prior to the staged bar fight, Ellis had been fitted with a second SAM chip just behind their left ear. Unlike the regular SAM chip that was designed to interface with organic matter, this chip was designed to interact solely with technology.  Back at SAM node, the AI was taking control of the ship disabling all to its weaponry. SAM left the shields intact so the it would be able to land safety at it’s revised destination; Chengarrow. 

 

Reyes sprinted towards the armour where his custom crimson Maverick armour and favourite loadout awaited him.  He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

Steadily SAM breached each and every level of encryption on the ship allowing the AI control and access to everything.  The security cameras sent a live feed to the Keler and the Andromedan fleet. Admiral Sadek watched as one lone human armed with a stolen shotgun, a knife and a silenced pistol slowly thinned out Reyes’s lackeys.  

 

“You coward!” Bellowed Liam having finally caught up with them.

 

“Coward? You’ve the one that threatened me when I was trussed up like a sodding turkey!” Snarled Ellis

 

Before Liam could think up a retort, a couple of Reyes’s men opened fire on the merc, bullets bounced off of their biotic shield.  Realising they were wasting ammo, the group ran towards a nearby escape vessel just like rats fleeing from a sinking ship. Liam didn’t know whether to shoot them for desertion or join them.  He grabbed a hold of a support rail and clung on for dear life as the cargo doors opened to allow the vessel to leave. As the doors clamped tightly shut he scanned the area for Ellis only to find that they were gone.  Liam thought of the old Earth horror vid  _ Alien _ .  He was trapped on a ship with something very dangerous that wanted to kill him.  Maybe just like in the first two films his nemesis had just been sent to their death by means of the airlock.  His thoughts were interrupted by the ship’s automated landing sequence coming online. 

 

Liam wasn’t the only one that had seen the  _ Alien _ films.  The youngster known as 51.773 had watched them in the Company’s training facility.  It gave them nightmares, but also ideas about using air vents and crawl spaces. In the safety of the shadows a weary Ellis reloaded their shotgun “Where are you taking the ship SAM?”

 

“Chengarrow.” Came the reply “Reyes’s and his crew are all have standard weight armour and weaponry.  It will put them at a significant tactical disadvantage in Chengarrow’s high gravity environment. Ash has placed a drop box near the landing site for you.  It requires a retinal scan to open it eliminating the chance of it being used by Reyes or his men. The coordinates are on your omnitool.”

 

“Yeah about that,” Ellis frowned at the lack of ammunition “I’ve got no armour, I’m low on ammo and my biotics are running on fumes.  I’m not sure I’m going to make it there.”

 

On Efva’s ship, Cora jerked awake.  SAM’s voice chimed “Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant, but Ellis requires your assistance.”

 

Cora had wanted to scream when Harry Carlyle had declared her unfit for combat on Chengarrow, but he was right, the high gravity would be too much for her and her healing spine.  There was a risk that the gravity could dislodge the internal fixation that had stabilised her fracture, paralysing her once again. Cora reluctantly agreed that the risk was too great.  Actively participating in the fight not only put her, but others at risk too. Harry had smiled at her kindly “Just because you’re not in the thick of it doesn’t mean that you can’t help.  Using your biotics and your SAM chip we can help boost the biotics of one of your crew mates. You could boost Ryder’s warp or act as a backup shield for Ellis. You’ll still be helping Cora, your efforts will still make a difference.”

 

Cora grabbed a biotic booster shot and injected herself with it.  The ripples of intense blue energy that rippled across her flesh gave her an ethereal look.  Ash watched mesmerised at the curious fusion of wrath and grace. Cora smiled “Give Ellis everything I’ve got.”   

 

Cora felt the energy ebb away as SAM redirected it to her exhausted crewmate “Hey Ellis, if you can hear me out there, let's give them hell!”

 

On Reye’s ship Ellis felt a surge of much needed power coursing through them along with the echo of Cora’s request.  “You have my word Cora. Lets go get us some payback!”

 


	29. Hell to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chengarrow plays host to a long standing grudge match.

It took a few seconds for Liam to realise that the sinking feeling he was experiencing wasn’t just dread, it was the intense gravity of Chengarrow.  Even while incarcerated, Liam had done his best to keep his fitness up, something he was very glad of as he trudged towards the doors with hiss weapon drawn.  Reyes, distinguished by his crimson armour was just ahead of him, leading the men into defensive positions around the ship. The snipers lay on the ground, resting their weapons on rocks and mounds of earth, grateful for the support.  Reyes leant against an outcrop of rock, it supported his weight as well as giving his shelter from the impending firefight. Liam took up a similar position twenty meters to the left of him. With everyone focused on the treat ahead of them, no one was thinking about the danger that lurked behind them.  

Several of Reyes’s men removed parts of their armour, trading protection in favour of speed and ease of movement.  Ellis used the silenced pistol to take three men who had removed the backplates of their armour in the foolish assumption that the only danger they would face would be coming towards them, not sneaking up behind them.  Channeling Cora’s biotics, Ellis generated a powerful shield and headed of in the direction of the supply drop.

On the Keler Sherlock the Krogan head of security was in his element.  For the first time in centuries he’d gotten to arrest someone. Goff protested as he was dragged by the ankle to the brig.  Sherlock tossed him into the small cell. “Start talking,” he paused then added with a grin both wicked and hopeful “or you and I are going to butt heads.”

Goff did his best to remain tight lipped until Sherlock showed him some of the live feed from Reyes’s ship.  The traitor watched in horror as he saw what he presumed was an elite marine leaving a trail of broken bodies behind them.  In his most diplomatic tone Sherlock offered “If you don’t want to talk to me, I’m sure I can arrange for you two to meet instead.”

Goff told Sherlock everything.  

Admiral Sadek authorised a support team to go to Chengarrow to provide some additional support.  Half o the Asari commando’s and a team of trauma medics headed off on their first official mission in Andromeda.  At long last, the cavalry had finally arrived.

Captain D’Rana had to had it to the Quarians, they designed and build the best ships.  The M*A*S*H was no exception. The concept of Mobile Army Surgical Hospitals was nothing new.  Warfare and disasters mean that casualties couldn’t come to the hospital, so the hospital had to come to them.  This Mobile Alliance Surgical Hospital had been designed to attend major natural disasters as well as warfare situations.  This was by no means a fully functioning hospital but a high level trauma unit that could provide life saving treatment. Once the patient was stabilised, they could be sent elsewhere for the rest of their care.  Gotov lived for trauma medicine. The rush and sense of elation were like nothing else he knew. He and the doctors prepared the unit as D’Rana flew them into the hot zone. The M*A*S*H was equipped with heavy duty shield so that it could pass safely through hostile territory.  It also had two side mounted turret guns that could be retracted into the ship to increase its aerodynamic efficacy. Despite Chengarrow’s heavy gravity, D’Rana landed the M*A*S*H smoothly upon the dull grey swirling sand.

Kallo was impressed by the textbook landing, he bought the Tempest down gracefully landing her a kilometre west of the M*A*S*H.  Drack would remain on the ship working in the armoury making sure that back up guns and munitions were readily available. Gil and Prospero worked on the engines.  Landing on gravity heavy Chengarrow had required lots of reverse thrust so that the Tempest didn’t crash into the surface of the planet. The pair worked to recalibrate the thrusters to give the Tempest the means to take off once the battle was over. Kallo remained in the Pilot’s seat ready to go at a moments notice.  Meowgi had curled up on his lap and purred contentedly. Lexi had lost count of how many times she checked her equipment and run inventories on medicines. Ryder checked in on her before she left “Lexi, I promise I’ll bring back Ellis.”

Lexi said nothing, she didn’t trust herself. It had been a long time since she’d felt this afraid, it had been a long time since she let herself be this close to someone other than her best friend Harry.  Two words bubbled out of her lips “Please do.”

Suvi held Sara tightly and kissed her good luck.  Foreheads met and Sara felt a brief moment of calm amidst the hive of activity on the ship.  Suvi Anwar; port of perpetual clam in the ongoing shit storm that was Andromeda. Begrudgingly Sara let go “I’ll be home soon.”

Suvi busied herself with looking after the crew remaining on the Tempest.  She made sure that Gil had a steady supply of coffee and kept Kallo and Drack stocked in snacks.  She walked quietly into the medbay and sat next to Lexi. She closed her eyes and silently prayed  _ “Please bring them home safely, all of them.” _

Lexi had a complicated relationship with religion.  Sometimes it was hard to believe in a merciful, benevolent and loving higher power when she saw such intense suffering, violence and misery.  Sometimes there were moments where a patient was beyond the help of medicine and needed something miraculous to happen for them to survive. It was in those hopeless moments that Lexi found herself praying, wanting, needing to believe.  When Lexi treated a half dead Ryder after she was bought back from Habitat 7, she prayed for her. Luckily her prayers were answered. She hope they would be answered again today as she found herself praying to the Goddess to be reunited with her bondmate.  

Ryder and the crew split into two groups.  She Krand and Peebee took the left while Vetra, Bau and Jaal took the right making their way towards Reyes’s ship in a pincer manoeuvre.  The strengthening wind twirled the sand through the air masking their movements.

Ash headed off to find Ellis.  They’d managed to find the supply crate and were now clad in lightweight armour armed with a shotgun and pistols.  The merc hugged Ash tightly when they saw him “I thought you said wild horses couldn’t drag you back this hell scape.”

“I hadn’t factored in a whining little sister.” Pouted Ash “There’s also a certain Doctor who would very much like you back in one piece.  Come on, let’s Cora some payback!”

The two headed towards the battle with weapons drawn.  They started picking off the ship’s rear guard taking turns to shoot as the other used biotics to pull the target into range.   

Ryder’s groups had been joined by the team of commandos that had arrived on the M*A*S*H along with a couple of human troops.  Ryder was oblivious to the fact one of the humans was actually Admiral Sadek. Idris had never been content to sit on the sidelines, his rank didn’t make his life more valuable than anyone else’s.  He watched with admiration as the extraordinary young woman known as the Pathfinder lead the assault. During the journey he’d read up on her and the remarkable crew of the Tempest.he rather hoped he might mentor her through the later stages of her N7 training.

Liam had watched the crew empty out of the Tempest.  The only ones left on board would be Suvi, Lexi, Kallo, Gil and the stray Geth they’d picked up along the way.  They wouldn’t pose much of a challenge to him. The growing sand storm would cloak his movements towards the ship.  Slowly he trudged through the grey gloom fuelled by rage and a thirst for revenge. It felt like forever until he was climbing the ramp of the Tempest.  Inside the ship the gravity was at regular strength, he drew his gun and prepared to take on the crew. The twisted smile fled from his face as the gun buckled and broke apart in front of his eyes.   Lexi stood before him bathed in the glow of her biotics. “Leave. Now!”

“No.” Smirked Liam letting the broken gun fall to the floor “Warping a gun is one thing, but you’re a medic.  I don’t think you’ve got it in you to attack an unarmed man.”

“Oh but I do!”

Liam turned to see Suvi holding a gun, it’s laser sight aimed straight for his heart.  A second red dot appeared as Prospero took aim from the balcony. There was no way he could reach for his spare gun without one of them taking him out.  Liam snarled furious that he’d been denied a chance at vengeance. He stormed down the ramp seething with rage. Bau had spotted Liam heading towards the Tempest through the scope of her sniper rifle and sent a warning to the ship.  It had given the crew enough time to prepare an armed welcoming committee. It has also given Ellis a chance to head off after him fueled by Cora’s biotics. They stood at the bottom of the ramp balancing Liam’s knife on their index finger.  “That’s mine bitch! Give it to me.”

Cora’s hurt, anger and frustration spoke to Ellis  _ “You heard him, give him what he  _ **_asked_ ** _ for!” _

Ellis smiled darkly “Cora sends her best.”

Ellis waited for their words to sink in, their body glowing with a fusion of Cora’s biotics along with their own.  There it was, the look of horror, fear and hopelessness the same way Cora had looked when she realised she’d broken her back.  Ellis sent the knife flying forward Liam smashing through his chest armour, embedding itself in his heart. Liam’s lifeless body hit the ground with a heavy thud.   _ “It’s done Cora.  He’ll never hurt anyone else again.” _

Ellis signaled to Bau that Liam had been dealt with and that they were returning to help with the final assault on the ship.  Bau turned her gun around and hunted for her new quarry. Reyes’s trademark crimson armour made him stick out like a sore thumb.  The strong gravity meant that Bau had to get much closer to a target in order for the bullet to hit them. Ryder generated a shield to protect her as Ash used his biotics to hoist him into the air.  Bau pulled the trigger. There was a spray of red mist as the bullet exited his skull and helmet and his flailing limbs went limp. His body hit the ground with a thud followed by the sound of several people throwing down their guns.  Reyes was dead, the fight was over. Ryder walked up to the body of her fallen foe and removed his helmet to reveal the face of a pale bald Caucasian in his late fifties. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. One down and one to go.


	30. Karma is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape vessel carrying Reyes lands on a planet where even the Pathfinder fears to tread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It helps if you’ve read the chapter Requisitions from Arks and Architects. In memory of Dorothy the Peruvian Tarantula. While you were smart enough not to bite the hand that fed you while your owner lived it up in on holiday, you still took sadistic pleasure in booby trapping your water dish with your hairs on a daily basis, resulting in me swearing my way to the bathroom with itching and irritated skin.

Reyes was a lots of things, but he wasn’t stupid.  There was no way in hell that he was going to have a showdown with the Pathfinder.  It would be suicide. He’d persuaded one of his men to switch armour with him in exchange for a large sum of credits being sent to his ex-wife back on the Nexus.  Reyes took a handful of his most trusted men and begrudgingly abandoned ship. In the quiet of the escape vessel he began to plan out his next move. He’d lay low for a year or two slowly acquiring funds and weapons.  In time others would rally to his cause. Being the Pathfinder meant making difficult decisions, the sort that were bound to piss someone off no matter what. A smug grin began to work itself across his face. He’d rise like a Phoenix from the ashes.  He wondered if the Pathfinder had discovered his latest, greatest deception. He pictured her stood on Chengarrow looking like a forlorn fuck up.

 

“Try not to be too disheartened Pathfinder.  You and your people did an amazing job.” said Idris kindly.

 

“Thanks, but I’m so mad that asshole got away!” Ryder couldn’t hide her bitter disappointment. 

 

“I think some introductions are in order,” he offered Sara his hand “I’m Admiral Idris Sadek it’s a pleasure to meet you.  On behalf of the crew of the Keler I’d like to thank you for everything you and your people have done for us.”

 

Sara saluted him and Idris returned the gesture “At ease Pathfinder.  Go check in with your people. I’ll rendezvous with you and your crew on the Keler at 09:00 hours tomorrow.  We have a lot to discuss.”

 

Ellis trudged in the direction of the Tempest, Ryder put their arm over her shoulder “Come on let’s get you home.”

 

Peebee took their other arm “Drack made everyone’s favourite sandwiches and there’s a cold beers in the fridge.”

 

Jaal, Vetra, Ash and Cora feel in step behind them, with Cora tapping away on her datapad as she went.  Ellis staggered into the med bay, their face a portrait of exhaustion. Lexi instinctively wrapped her arms around them.  There was a flash of biotic energy as Ellis initiated a synchronisation between the two. The mercenary snuggled into her, Cora watched as a becalmed Ellis seemed to melt into her arms.  Cora didn’t need to be part of the synchronisation to guess what she was being saying to them;  _ It’s over.  You’re safe.  I’ve got you. I love you. _

 

Cora felt a stab of jealousy.  She wanted that, a love that could hold her up when she couldn’t hold herself.  She felt Ash put his arm around her, instinctively she hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, holding her close.  Peebee’s jaw hit the floor. While she’d figured out that her big brother developed a soft spot for a human, she hadn’t realised it was Cora.  This was like every holiday and celebration come at once the amount of teasing to be done was immense. But, for now she left them be to enjoy the warmth and peace they’d found in each other’s arms.  Peebee wasn’t the only one to notice. Through the privacy of the synchronisation Ellis asked  _ “Did Ryder hit my head really hard or is that really happening?  That’s not just a regular hug is it?” _

 

Lexi confirmed what Ellis thought  _ “You don’t have a concussion.  That’s really happening. They’re probably going to need some support as they figure things out.” _

 

Ellis grinned  _ “And someone to wrangle Peebee.” _

 

_ “That goes without saying.”  _ Agreed Lexi  _ “Although, if she’s bothering them, she’s not bothering us.” _

 

Ryder ached.  The adrenaline rush had masked the pain from her broken ribs and hand, but now everything hurt.  Suvi handed her a glass of water and some tablets Lexi had prescribed, the usual post battle cocktail of anti inflammatories and analgesics.  Next came Sara’s favourite part Gurreg gel. The gel was made for a cactus native to Elaaden, it helped with bruising, felt warm and pleasantly tingly.  The couple had discovered the gel had more intimate applications after a back rub with it had turned into sex. Nothing like that would be happening tonight, Sara was exhausted on multiple levels.  She desperately needed sleep, but the thought of Reyes at large had her ill at ease. 

 

Cora’s voice came over the comms channel “I thought I’d let you know SAM just finished hacking the navigational controls for the escape vessel.  I’ve had them redirected to Krunis. They should be landing within the hour.” 

 

The planets name rang a hideous bell for Ryder.  She had gone there once at the behest of Pathfinder Sarissa.  Most of the organic life on the planet had been killed off because of a volcanic eruption, the ash had choked up the sky cutting out the sunlight.  The only sentient living things left were the starving gigantic spiders. She couldn’t think of a more perfect comeuppance for Reyes than to caught in a web of his own making.  Karma was going to be a bitch, an eight legged, venomous, ravenous bitch to be exact. 

 

The relief was palpable as Sara’s muscles loosened up under Suvi’s touch and her jaw unclenched.  Suvi closed the lid on the Gurreg gel and gently lowered Sara’s top over her battered and bruised chest.  “Time we got some sleep love.”

 

Ryder burrowed under duvet making a cocoon.  Suvi wrapped an arm around her, carefully avoiding her broken ribs.  Before long Sara was fast asleep leaving Suvi to contemplate the fates of Liam and Reyes.

 

The escape vessel set down in the grey gloom of Krunis.  The volcanic activity had lessened and oxygen levels were slowly improving.  Reyes grinned as he read the mineral deposit readouts. They had landed on a literal and metaphorical gold mine, it would be perfect for financing his new empire.  The escape vessel was well provisioned with food and other supplies the eight of them would be comfortable for a couple of months. After that they would need to pull in resources from elsewhere.  Reyes was snapped back to reality by a frustrated yell. He’d sent two of his men out on a reconnaissance mission, one of them had become stuck in a thick rope like strand. The other had tried cutting at it with a knife only to get that stuck too.  Every interaction with the strand sent a vibration through it like a macabre morse code  _ dinner is served. _

 

The vibrations traveled along reaching the sensitive hairs of the surviving spider’s legs.  The previously dormant creatures unfurled themselves and scuttled towards their prey. Reyes laughed at the sorry spectacle of his men, two of his crew had tried to pull the trapped man free.  They’d ended up pulling him out of his boot at which point the two pullers and the newly freed man fell backwards only to land on another strand. The three were now stuck on their backs, limbs flailing in the air.  Everyone on the escape vessel had come out to witness the sight. The laughter masked to sound of rusting that the spiders made as they converged upon their prey. The laughter changed to screams at two huge spiders leapt into actions.  Regular bullets lacked the ability to puncture the arachnids thick carapaces, it only served to anger them. They reared onto their hind legs before springing forward, sinking their venom anointed fangs through the armour and into the vulnerable flesh beneath. 

 

One of the men headed back into the vessel in search of a shotgun hoping it would be able to penetrate the spider’s thick exoskeletons.  Reyes tried to keep the spiders away from the craft, he managed to sever one of the creatures legs by repeatedly shooting at a knee joint with his assault rifle.  With seven remaining functional legs, the spider turned towards Reyes and advanced. Reyes retreated to the shuttle and closed the door trapping the surviving men outside with the spiders.  “Ulrich, get the engine fired up. We’re leaving!”

 

Ulrich was a man of few words so Reyes wasn’t expecting a verbal response, but he was expecting something to happen. Reyes headed towards the cockpit and found Ulrich slumped in a heap, his armour bore two huge puncture marks.  While everyone had been laughing at the stuck men,one of the spiders had snuck aboard and had lain in wait. Reyes heard movement behind him, he span around to see a large spider leaping towards him. The spider knocked him to the ground and bit into his armour.  Reyes cried out as the fangs pierced the flesh of his abdomen. The venom paralysed him and his voice fell silent. Satisfied it’s prey wasn’t going anywhere, the still hungry spider injected digestive fluid into Reyes liquefying his insides. All Reyes could do was stare at the ceiling as the spider drank him alive.  


	31. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and the crew of the Tempest meet with Admiral Sadek on the Keler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. After the recent angst it’s time for some fluffy goodness.

The Tempest docked in the Keler’s hangar bay.  Kallo gazed lovingly at the assortment of ships, then he saw her and squeaked excitedly “She’s beautiful!”

 

The she in question was the Corsica, the exact twin of the the most perfect ship in the galaxy after the Tempest, the legendary Normandy.  Kallo ran his fingers along ship’s hull letting out an appreciative sigh. She was a thing of beauty and he simply  _ had  _ to fly her.  He’d studied the Normandy and flown countless simulations, but nothing could come close to the exhilaration of flying the real thing.  Suvi practically had to pull him away from the ship as everyone headed to the meeting room to see Admiral Sadek. Tann, Addison, Moshae Sjefa, Efvra, Kesh, Krand, Ash and several senior members of the Keler crew were already sat down.  Admiral Sadek rose to greet them, shaking their hands and thanking each of them in turn. 

 

The first order of business was the crewing the Corsica.  Ryder had been offered first refusal of the ship, but declined wanting to stick with the Tempest.  It was decided that Hayjer would have the ship with his existing crew and some of the Keler. There was the small problem of the ship not having a pilot.  It was agreed that Kallo would have a months sabbatical to train up some pilots. Gil and Prospero would accompany him so that the engineers could learn how to tune the engines to cope with the worlds of Andromeda.  As Ryder was still recovering from her injuries, the crew would be free to help out. With that agreed, Captain D’Rana took Kallo, Gil and Prospero on a tour of the Corsica.

 

The next item on the agenda was the M*A*S*H.  Naturally Lexi was curious to see it and as one of the most experienced trauma medics in Andromeda, the newly awakened crew were keen to learn from her experiences.  She and Harry would work with the Angaran medics to bring the staff up to speed. In fact Harry and Ellen were already on their way to the Keler. Ellen hoped to catch up with her children while Harry taught.  She also hoped she might test the water to see how the twins would react to the fact she was dating Harry. 

 

It was agreed that the ship needed a better name than M*A*S*H.  Various suggestions were put forward, but is was Suvi’s suggestion of  _ Rahma  _ that got the winning vote.  Ryder raised her hand “What does rahma mean?”

 

“It Arabic, it means mercy..” Idris trailed off.

 

Suvi continued “But it means more than that, it just gets lost in translation.  There isn’t an equivalent word for it in English.” 

 

Talk moved to the ICT program Idris began “The ICT program is a credit to Lieutenant Harper.  It’s fantastic to see the N7 tradition carrying on in Andromeda. We are happy to share our resources with you to help advance and expand the program.  It’s a fantastic legacy you’ve established here Lieutenant, you should be proud.”

 

“Will you be involving yourself with the ICT project?” Enquiried Tann.

 

“Not unless Lieutenant Harper wants me for something.  She’s doing a fantastic job with Efvra, although I would like to participate in the Angaran training.  It think it would be good for me to learn your tactics and get used to what Andromeda is going to throw at me.” Idris replied.

 

Cora indeed felt proud.  High praise from an Admiral no less.  She was glad that the ICT program would remain her project.  She had given it her blood, sweat and tears. In turn it had given her a new sense of purpose and direction.  Where she had once felt useless and obsolete after her injury, she was now flourishing as a founder and teacher.  While she could never go back to her old life, she was starting to realise that this new normality might just suit her better.

 

The meeting continued with Vetra agreeing to help with setting up supply lines to the Keler and the new ships like the Corsica and the M*A*S*H and Peebee volunteering to bring everyone up to speed on rem tech.  The meeting drew to a close with Idris tackling the final item on the agenda “Ryder, Harper, Ellis I’ve been in discussion with the others and we’re agreed, as the most senior military personnel here the are a few things that need to be done.  Firstly Sara Ryder it is with great pleasure that I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain. Cora Harper in recognition of your services on the Tempest and your continued work on the ICT program, I promote you to the rank of Commander. Ellis I hereby commandeer you to serve in the marine corps.  You will remain under Ryder’s command, but we will expect you to participate in manouves. I grant you the rank of Sargent. The three of you will need to fill out some paperwork to make it official, congratulations on your promotions.”

 

There was a loud round of applause, lots of hand shaking and saluting.  As the crew made their way back to the Tempest, Idris called out “Miss B’Sayle.  I have something for you. An old friend of yours asked me to pass this on to you.” 

 

Idris handed her a wrapped package the size of a datapad.  Peebee thanked him and head back to the Tempest, eager to unwrap it.  

 

Drack sat in the galley of the Tempest looking decidedly glum.  Suvi and Sara sat themselves either side of him. Sara rested her head on his arm “What’s up?”

 

He sighed “I’m starting to feel a little redundant.  You’re a Captain now, everyone’s got their projects. I not sure you want an old relic like me kicking around.”

 

“I always want you around Drack, but it not just that, I need you.  We all do. You’ve taught me more about battle that any other CO. You know exactly what gun works for what person.  Despite all your years of combat, you never lost your heart or your compassion. I’ve never forgotten how you were there for me when I was grieving over Dad.  Or how you were there for Ellis when their brother and sister died.” Said Ryder kindly before placing a kiss on his scared cheek.

 

Suvi took a turn “You’ve got some much patience, remember teaching me how to cook?”

 

Drack chuckled fondly at the memory.  Suvi had been a truly diabolical baker until he’d taken her under his wing.  She now made an excellent sponge cake even if he did say so himself. Suvi has a flash of inspiration “Drack, I think it’s time you had a project of your own.  I think you should write a cookery book.”

 

Drack was quiet for a moment as he mulled over what Suvi had said.  A smile worked its way across his face “Well there’s the Suvi proof sponge cake.  The Ale and Adhi pot roast I make for Gil. Vetra’s favourite the double baked dextrose soufflé…”

 

Suvi handed Drack a datapad and he started making notes “Thanks kid.”

 

Suvi kissed his other cheek “Just remember if you need any human taste testers we’d be happy to help.”

 

“Especially if you want to make your version of Eton Mess.” Said Ryder salivating at the thought of meringue, cream and delicious Angaran summer berries from Aya.

 

“I promise as soon as we’re back on Elaaden you can have a tasting session.” Beamed the Krogan.

 

Suvi and Sara left him to his new project “I take it you’d like me to fly us back to Elaaden in the morning Captain Ryder.”

 

“Maybe the afternoon, I need to catch up with Mom first.  It’ll give you a chance to plan what we’re going to do while I’m off.  We could take that trip to Havarl if you like.” Replied Sara.

 

Back in her room, Peebee opened the package to find a hardcover field notebook from the department of Archeology at Serrice University.  On the inside of the cover was a handwritten message

 

_ Peebee, _

 

_ Take time, takes notes and take care _

 

_ Liara x _

 


	32. Dot the I’s and cross the T’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis applies to formally join the marines, only to fall at the first hurdle; paperwork. Meanwhile Sara learns of her mother’s relationship with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It helps if you’ve read the Lexi centric one shot Work Experience before you read this. Thanks for reading, enjoy some fluffy goodness.

Sara headed for the Keler’s cargo bay to see her mother.  The shuttle craft containing Ellen and Harry had just docked.  Without thinking Sara pushed the button activating the door opening mechanism.  There was a soft hiss and dull whir of moving parts as the door opened to reveal the doctors in an embrace with lips locked.  Sara tried to find words, the best she could do was “I, uh. I should go.”

 

Ellen headed after her.  “Sara, please wait.”

 

Ryder turned around slowly.  Ellen expected Sara might be hurt or angry, but her daughter’s face was a picture of awkward embarrassment.  Ellen gave her a gentle hug “Let’s go talk about this somewhere more private.”

 

“Sara, I need you to know that none of this was planned.  I never meant for it to happen. I’m not trying to belittle your Father’s memory.  We were both lonely, we’d talk over coffee, then it became dinner, then it became more.”

 

While Sara had loved her father dearly, he had never been someone that could be described as emotionally available.  She wondered how many times Ellen had wanted him, needed him only to be made to play second fiddle to his master plans.  How much time had he put into creating SAM in comparison to how much time he put into being a husband and a father. In many respects they had lost Alec Ryder long before he set foot on Habitat 7.  

 

Sara thought about her relationship with Suvi.  Her wife had once said that science was her calling and her passion but Sara was her home.  She couldn’t imagine him making her mother feel that loved or important. She couldn’t picture them talking over dinner because he was hardly ever there.  Even when he was he bolted his food while fiddling with his omnitool or datapad. While Alec had loved Ellen as best as he could, Sara could understand that it wasn’t really enough a lot of the time.  

 

Sara reassured her “Mom, you told me to fall in love at least once.  In your case, why can’t it be twice? After everything that’s happen to you and everything you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.  He does make you happy doesn’t he?”

 

Ellen flushed a little “Very.”

 

Sara hugged her mother tightly “If you’re happy, I’m happy.  Harry’s a great guy and he’s lucky to have you.”

 

Ellen squeezed her daughter tightly and wondered when and how the girl who woke up hungover in a fountain on the Citadel had turned into such a mature and thoughtful woman.  

 

Peebee paced up and down Lexi’s room “We could sabotage the engine on their ship so they’re stuck with each other all alone.”

 

“Too risky.  What if they drift or come under attack?” Countered Ellis looking up briefly from their datapad.

 

“Oh!  I know, we could handcuff them to each other.” Grinned Peebee.

 

“If we're gonna be that tactless I could just bang their heads together.” Sighed Ellis.

 

“I’m going to have to say no to each and every one of your ridiculous ideas.” Grumbled Lexi.

 

Peebee frowned.  She wasn’t doing this out of a desire to cause mischief, she was doing it because she genuinely believed that Cora and Ash would be good together, they just needed a little encouragement to get there.  Now Lexi seemed poised to put the kibosh on her plans even if they were rather ill thought out and possibly a bit dangerous. The Doctor tapped away at her omnitool. “Right, I’ve sorted it. Ash and Cora now have dinner reservations at Engo’s for Saturday night.”

 

Peebee pouted “But pretty much everyone except Cora is banned from Engo’s, including me!”

 

Lexi gave Peebee a condescending pat on the shoulder “Precisely.”  

 

Suvi was too excited to lay in any longer, too many ideas were whizzing around her brain.  She headed to the galley still in her pyjamas, clutching her datapad and brewed a pot of tea and got a pot of coffee on the go.  She suspected she wasn’t the only one that was excited about the possibilities that the arrival of the Keler offered. With Sara out of action for a month there was a chance for the couple the have some quality time together on Elaaden.  

 

Ellis unceremoniously slumped down next to Suvi in the galley “I need help and caffeine.”

 

They handed over the datapad to her “Oh is this your application to become an official member of the Andromedan Alliance Marines?”

 

Ellis nodded “It is, but for some reason it won’t let me submit it.  What have I missed?”

 

Suvi scanned through the document as Lexi and Peebee came in making a beeline for the vat of cold juice in the fridge.  Lexi casually placed a kiss on Ellis’s cheek “Still having trouble with your form?”

 

“Yeah it says I’ve missed something, but I can’t figure out what, so Suvi is having a look for me.” they replied.

 

“I’ve got it!” said Suvi “You didn’t put down a last name.”

 

Ellis frowned “I don’t have one.”

 

Peebee interjected “Well what about doing what the Quarians do and having you last name tied to a ship?  You came here on the Keelah Si'yah right? How about Vas Keelah Si'yah. Although I guess that time doesn’t have the best of memories for you.  What about Vas Tempest? Ellis Vas Tempest? No that doesn’t work. Hey what about the name of that video game character you know, the warden?”

 

“Cousland.” offered Ellis.  

 

Peebee frowned “Maybe not.  Let me have a noodle on it. I’m sure I’ll come up with something.”

 

The maiden paced up the galley listing potential last names as she took swigs of juice and nibbled on some toast.  For someone who was normally gifted at picking names, Peebee was struggling. 

 

Lexi who had been quiet up till now said “If you want a last name, how about mine?”

 

Everyone in the room did a double take.  A stunned looking Ellis asked “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

 

“I am.” Lexi took their hands in hers “Ellis, will you marry me?”

 

Suvi quickly slammed her hand over Peebee’s opening mouth before the maiden could unwittingly ruin the moment.  

 

“Yes.” Said Ellis pulling Lexi in tight.

 

Suvi felt wet splodges fall onto her hand as happy tears fell from Peebee’s eyes.  The Scot gently led her away, leaving the now kissing couple in peace. As soon as Suvi took her hand away Peebee’s mouth kicked into action “I’ve got a hen night to plan!”

 

“Hold it right there.  If anyone is planning the hen night it’s me.” Chuckled Harry “I take it Lexi popped the question.”

 

Sara and Ellen looked dumbfounded.  Harry explained that Lexi been thinking of proposing for a little while, but had simply been waiting for the right time to present itself.  Peebee pouted, it was ages since she’d had a good night out. Harry did his best to empathise with the young Asari “You might have been waiting for a while, but me, I’ve been waiting decades for something like this to happen.”  

 

He added with a mischievous smile “In any case I know loads of embarrassing stories about your good doctor.  I bet she never told you about the time she and several ER staff almost accidentally killed a locum doctor. Sister Lizzie gave her hell for that one.”

 

Peebee’s eyes widened as Harry continued “I thought not.  Then there the time some guy threw up in her pocket.”

 

Harry led Peebee and Ellen away regaling them with the tale of Lexi’s vomit filled pockets.  Suvi headed back to her room with Sara to grab some clothes before hitting the shower. As they passed the galley the pair saw the newly engaged Lexi and Ellis still wrapped up in each other’s arms.  “Congratulations you two. If there’s anything Suvi or I can do, just let us know.”

 

After a round of hugs and thank you’s Lexi said “Actually Sara, now that you’re a ship’s captain we wondered if you’d officiate the wedding for us.”

 

With a huge grin Sara replied “I’d love to!”

  
  
  
  



	33. Blue Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a date with Cora, there’s just one small problem he and most of the Asari in Andromeda have the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always feed back is welcome.

Ash felt like death warmed up as he waited outside of Engo’s for Cora to arrive.  He couldn’t decide what made him feel worse, the nerves or the dreaded cold virus that was knocking him sideways.  Ash couldn’t get a simple straightforward cold, it was either the sniffles or full blown man flu. Ash had the later.  If it had been anyone else, he’d have cancelled and taken to his bed, but this was Cora. Man flu or not, he wouldn’t let her down.  

 

He sneezed violently and shuddered.  At this point Ash would’ve gladly sold his soul to the nearest dark deity in exchange for a bowl of ice cream and a blanket.  He felt a cold hand on his hot, aching forehead, the familiar tingle of biotics told him it was Cora. “Ash you’re burning up!  Why did you come here? You should be in bed.”

 

“I didn’t want to let you down,” he smiled at the vision that was Cora Harper in a pale blue empire dress “you look beautiful.”

 

She placed a kiss on his forehead and hoped he wouldn’t notice her blush.  She slipped her arm into his and led him away “Lets get you home.”

 

“You know you’re supposed to feed a cold?  I’m kinda hungry.” Protested Ash.

 

“I’ll get you take out once we get back to the Nexus.  Pizza and ice cream?” Offered Cora.

 

“Deal.” Said Ash between sneezes.

 

Suvi loved living on Elaaden for countless reasons, but on of her favourites were the summer thunderstorms.  The sky lit up with ethereal flashes of light. Rabbit didn’t share Suvi’s love of the storms. He hated the sound of the thunder.  He had a weighted jacket on to help keep him calm and small inserts in his ears that muffled the sound of the thunder. Curled up in his basket, all he could see was the odd flash of light and smell the freshness of the rain.  He looked forward to rolling in the puddles tomorrow on his morning walk. 

 

Sara joined Suvi on the porch, a mug of tea in one hand and a coffee in the other.  Suvi thanked her and took a swig before setting it down. As the taller of the two, Suvi loved the stand behind Sara and hold her.  The doctor used it as a way of relaxing her wife, grounding her with her embrace, these days however Sara wasn’t so tense. She was feeling genuinely positive about the future.  Idris has offered her some mentorship as she continued her N7 training, and she was soon going to officiate the wedding of two of her crew mates. The torment she felt over Cora’s injury was subsiding, the newly promoted commander was thriving.  While being injured had been a traumatic experience for Cora, it had served as a catalyst for some fantastic new beginnings. Sara allowed herself to savour the moment. The warm reassurance of Suvi’s arms, the smell of the rain, the roar of the thunder and the bright brilliance sheet lightning.  

 

Peebee wasn’t allowed to watch the light show in the sky.  She was snuggled up on a huge chair in Drack’s kitchen feeling pitiful.  She too had been hit with the species specific cold or “Blue Flu” that was doing the rounds.  Just about every Asari she knew had gone down with it. Peebee had tried to sneak off.  She loved camping out near one of the monoliths and watching it get struck by lightning.  However each time she made a bid for freedom the wiley old Krogan had caught her, slung her over his shoulder and carried her back home.  On her third and final escape attempt Drack had threatened to set Lexi on Peebee. It served as a highly effective deterrent. 

 

However Lexi wasn’t faring any better.  Her knuckles went pale as she gripped the bowl of the toilet.  The doctor was grateful she hadn’t had any breakfast yet as it would have added to her present misery.  Gil cautiously peered around the door “Can I get you anything?”

 

Lexi turned to face him triggering a fresh wave of nausea, quickly she turned her head in the direction of the bowl and continued to vomit.  Being a parent, vomit no longer phased Gil, he knelt down beside and rubbed her back “Do you want me to get a message to Ellis, do they know about  _ this _ ?”

 

Lexi managed a weak chuckle “It’s not morning sickness.  I’ve got an ear infection, it’s caused what you know as labyrinthitis.  It’s the last thing I need on top of this cold.” 

 

“Ah.  Sorry I just thought… you and Ellis did celebrate your engagement very thoroughly.” Gil teased.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to say we’re sorry about that, but we’d be lying.”

 

Gil looked over his shoulder to see Ellis carrying a medkit, dressed in navy blue Alliance fatigues.  Gil gave them a cheeky mock salute “As you were Sargent T’Perro to be.”

 

Ellis gave Lexi a cocktail shot of antiemetics, analgesia, anti inflammatories and anti pyrexials.  “Come on let’s get you to bed.”

 

Lexi managed a weak smile “Yes Sargent T’Perro.  That’s got a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

 

Ellis smiled in agreement as they tucked her into bed “So, how do you think your matchmaking efforts are going?”

 

Lexi pulled the duvet around her “If Ash feels half as bad as I do, then I suspect it’s a bit of a disaster.”

 

While the vast majority of Ash’s body felt utterly dreadful, his stomach and throat were happy.  He was stuffed full of pizza and happily devouring a huge bowl of “medicinal” ice cream, it’s coolness soothed his sore throat.  The company he kept was doing him the world of good too. Cora had an amazing laugh, she almosted snorted ice cream out of her nose as another hapless teenager died at the hands of the machete wielding maniac in the horror vid the pair were watching.   “Yes that’s it run into the creepy old abandoned house you’ve never been into before and run directly into the basement where there’s no hope of escape! I swear these horror vids are like Darwin Award simulations.”

 

Ash chuckled “Peebs and I used to place bets on who would die first in these vids.  I took her eight whole months before she realised that I’d seen them all and knew who died and when.”

 

Cora loaded up the next vid “Have you seen this one before?”

 

Ash looked at the title and answered truthfully “Can’t say as I have.”

 

“Me neither,” lied Cora “Care to place a wager on the first one to die, the last one to die and the identity of the killer?”

 

Ash smiled “You’re on.”

 

As the film went on Ash began to suspect that he’d been duped by Cora.  As the killer’s identity was revealed and the credits rolled he sighed “Well played Commander.  Name your prize.”

 

Cora took a deep breath trying to push back the nerves and the fear “Ash, I um, I want you to kiss me.”


	34. Dinner is served/stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Peebee and Kate a story about Lexi while unsupervised cats have designs on people food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Writers block and life in general sometimes get in the way of my writing.

It was supposed to be a romantic dinner for two, a private celebration of their engagement now that Lexi was finally well enough to enjoy it.  The couple headed into their favourite restaurant on Elaaden and sat down at their table. Hajame was a Japanese Asari fusion food restaurant, it’s main trade was in take away food, but there were a few high backed booths for those who wanted to eat in.  The staff were renowned for their discretion. Sara and Suvi had been here several times, but no one knew anything about it. Lexi gazed at the starter menu salivating, her appetite was back with a vengeance. 

 

“Don’t look now,” Ellis said softly “but Cora and Ash just walked together.”     

 

Lexi waited a little while before chancing a glace over her shoulder, her fiance was right, it was Cora and Ash.  Both were in casual clothes, Ash in tight fit jeans and a shirt. Cora was wearing jeans too, but her top was brand new, loose and summery.  She was smiling a bright, sincere smile, while Ash was grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve gotta hand it to you Lex, you’re quiet the matchmaker.”  

 

She squeezed their hand “It one of my many talents.  There’s just one thing that worries me. Where’s Peebee?  If she’s not crashing out date or theirs, then where is she?”

 

“I gave her and Meowgi a lift to Kate’s place.  Hopefully she’ll our little blue whirlwind of chaos under control.” grinned Ellis “So we’re agreed, low key ceremony on the Tempest?”

 

Lexi groaned “Followed by death by humiliation at the hands of Harry’s speech.”  

 

Harry was busy practising material for his speech in front of a very willing audience.  He and Gotov had gone to visit Kate Harlow. Kate was undisputedly the best weapon smith in Andromeda, and the pair had a project for her; a new delivery system for intraosseous screws for trauma patients.  Kate liked the idea of designing something that could save lives as opposed to take them. She was fascinated by Gotov’s prosthetic arm, she marvelled at the engineering and design that had gone into it, but at the same time she thought  _ “I’m pretty sure I could make a better one.” _

 

She added it to her list of to dos.  Gotov had headed back to the Keler, but Peebee had arrived and begged Harry to tell her another story about Lexi.  The doctor sifted through his memories picking one that he thought Peebee would enjoy. “It was a joint party, Raj’s leaving do and celebrating Dani’s birthday.  It started with everyone meeting up at the local Indian restaurant for a meal, as the head of department was there, everyone was on their best behaviour. None of the management wanted to go on a pub crawl, but we did.  Raj didn’t normally drink, but he tried to match the likes of Dani drink for drink. By the time we hit the third bar most people were drunk but Raj was wasted. Dani had dragged Lexi onto the dance floor, not that Lexi put up too much resistance and the pair were dancing to some cheesy pop tunes.  I was the designated driver, all I could do was watch as the alcohol bought out the stupid in people and try and stop them doing something that they might regret.”

 

“Party pooper.” Muttered Peebee taking a sip of Scotch before returning to petting Meowgi.

 

Kate’s cat Jonesy was plotting.  Although Kate had fed him nutritionally balanced cat biscuits, the smell of fish and chips the Harry was eating was incredible.  He simply had to have it! He slunk down low and slowly advanced towards the coffee table, eyes fixed on the fishy prize. Oblivious to his dinner’s peril Harry continued “Lexi had a bit of a crush on Dani, but the woman had just come out of a nasty divorce and was very straight.  She didn’t want anything romantic or sexual from Lexi, but she liked that someone found her attractive and enjoyed the flirtatious banter between them, but that’s all it had ever been. But tonight, pumped full of alcohol, it looked like something more than banter might go down. Vodka is  _ not  _ Lexi’s friend.”

 

Kate made a mental note never to give Lexi vodka.  Peebee made a mental note to give Lexi vodka at the earliest possible opportunity.    

 

“I made my way to the dance floor to round the pair up, they nodded and started to move away from the dance floor just as the slow songs kicked in.   _ “Perfect timing”  _ I thought to myself as I helped Raj up to his feet, he stood there wobbling like one of those selfrighting bopper toys.  I called over my shoulder to Lexi and Dani to give me a hand, but they’d gone. The pair were back on the dance floor arms wrapped around each other looking like they were about to kiss.  I grabbed ahold of each of them by an ear and dragged them off the dance floor  _ “We’re leaving now!”   _ As the cold air hit them, they seemed to sober up.  Raj tried to get back into the bar making strange squeaky noises, Lexi took his arm and I grabbed the other  _ “Come on, it’s time we got you home.” _  We frogmarched him back to the hotel and got him into bed.  It’s a strange experience putting a senior member of staff into their pyjamas.  Lexi put pillows around him so that he was wedged into the recovery position.”

 

While all but one set of eyes were fixed on Harry, a ginger paw reached up onto the coffee table.  Sharp claws dug into the crispy batter that covered the fish. In a slow, continuous movement Jonesy pulled the piece of fish to the floor.  He dragged it off the Kate’s bedroom where he planned to eat it. Peebee thought nothing about Meowgi springing off of her lap, she assumed he was going to play with Jonesy as opposed to feasting on an ill gotten fish with him.  Harry kept talking “We left Raj to get some sleep. My next job was getting everyone home, Lexi was staying at mine. By the time we got back to my place I was exhausted. The next thing I know it’s 08:00 and Sister Lizzie is ringing me demanding to know what Lexi and I have done to Raj!  There was a craft waiting for him at the hospital waiting to get him to his connecting flight to the Citadel. Cue Lexi and I doing a frantic dash to the hotel we’d left Raj in our pyjamas. Lexi packed his bag while I tried to wake him up. The two of us had to carry him to my vehicle and go as fast as we could to the hospital.  Raj was just about awake as we arrived, but far from functional. Lexi and I had to drag him to the waiting craft. I handed over the luggage to a pissed of pilot as Raj gave Lexi a hug. You could see his head was spinning and the colour rapidly draining from his face, before I could shout a warning to Lexi, Raj threw up over her shoulder.”

 

“What is it about Lexi and getting covered in vomit?” Chuckled Peebee

 

Harry smile “Quite the bodily fluids magnet is our Lexi…”

 

Peebee spray scotch out of her mouth “What?!”

 

Harry flushed “That came out wrong.”

 

“It came out right,” sniggered Kate “you just said it to the wrong people.”

 

Harry decided to leave off the storytelling and turned his attention to his dinner, or lack thereof “Uh, any idea where my fish went?”

 

“Sorry Harry.” Sighed Kate getting up and heading towards her bedroom “Jonesy you thieving bastard!  Give me one good reason not to turn you into mittens?”

 

Jonesy and Meowgi sat looking perfectly angelic by the fragments of crispy batter that had once contained fish.  The pair looked at her with their huge, saucer like eyes. Kate huffed “Fine I won’t turn you into mittens, but stealing our guests dinner isn’t cool.”

 

Harry laughed at the feline thieves “You can’t be mad at them, they’re too cute.”

 

The doctor bent down to pet them till they both were purring loudly with contentment.  The sound, coupled with the sensation of soft fur gave Harry a brilliant idea. 

 


	35. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how kisses have played their part in the crews lives since they came to Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluffy goodness. Thank you for reading.

A kiss is a curious thing.  It’s both a greeting and a farewell.  They possess a healing quality when given to someone that’s hurting.  They can give reassurance. They can signify that it’s time to sleep or used to awaken needs and urges.  They can be chaste or passionate. Innocent or gloriously wicked. The power of a kiss should never be underestimated.  In fairytales they can bring sleep cursed princess back to life, in reality they can help people start to embrace life, to live again, to tear down walls and build a new life with the giver of that kiss.  

 

Since coming to Andromeda, Sara Ryder had learned to never underestimate the power of a kiss.  Her first kiss with Suvi had been tinged with nerves and apprehension, luckily there had been nothing to fear.  That kiss had changed everything. Life with Suvi in it was a whole lot easier, she didn’t have to be brave or have all the answers, she just had to be Sara the person not Ryder the Pathfinder.  She found solace, acceptance and peace in Suvi’s arms. For every ounce of crap that the galaxy threw at Sara, it was countered by the good that Suvi had bought into her life. Her love helped balance the scales.  Sara could understand why her mother was in a relationship with Harry, Ellen deserved to be loved.

 

Oddly enough it was a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight that had started things between the two doctors.  The best part of Harry’s day was having dinner with Ellen, he hated eating alone. In his opinion food tasted better with good company and conversation.  Over time and countless meals the conversations had become more meaningful, the pair talked about anything and everything. Ellen could no longer ignore her growing attraction to him, if her existence had taught her anything so far it was that life was unpredictable and short.  Why should she pass up a chance at happiness with a man who clearly relished spending time with her?

 

Kisses have a language all of their own.  They can speak of sorrow, say  _ “I missed you”  _ and ask for absolution.  They speak of love in all its many forms for the gentlest kiss on the forehead of a sleeping child to lip locked lust.  Sometimes kisses ask questions seeking reassurance, clarification, permission testing the waters. 

 

The kiss Ellen placed firmly on Harry’s cheek spoke one word loudly, not so much a question as a hopeful request.  It said  _ “More.” _

 

His response had been a gentle kiss on the lips asking  _ “Are you sure?” _

 

Ellen kissed him back silencing all doubt.

 

Kisses can be waypoints that chart the path of a relationship.  The first kiss between Lexi and Ellis marked the beginning of their relationship.  The kiss at Suvi’s stag do recorded their fledgling relationship going public. The kiss they’d shared after going to Kadara the help Peebee marked them becoming lovers.  There was the kiss they’d had after declaring they loved each other. Lexi’s favourite kiss so far has been the one she’d shared with Ellis after she had proposed to them.  As she placed a kiss on the slumbering marine’s forehead she realised that soon she’d have her last kiss as a fiancé followed by her first kiss as a wife. Who knew, maybe one day a few decades down the line, she’d have her first kiss as a mother.  

 

Kisses can be revelations, helping us know ourselves and others better.  When Ash kissed Cora for the first time it it was like someone turning on a light.  All doubts were banished like darkness, all those questions found their answers in the illumination.  Each subsequent kiss (there had been lots) gave further clarity. It simplified everything, she was a girl and he was a guy (that just happened to be blue) who really liked each other.  Furthermore, they made each other happy. The pair wandered contently through the dense undergrowth of Havarl with Cora leading Ash by the hand, pointing out the plants that she’d taken cuttings from and hoped to grow on Eos.  She showed him the plants that had helped make the Asari pheromone cloaking spray that stopped Fiends and Eiroch being drawn to their scent. It smelt similar to citrus and mustard, acetic smells to dull the alkaline based Asari scent.  Ash complained when Cora made him put some on in case a random Eiroch caught wind of him. With his best puppy dog eyes he pleaded “By the other Asari stopped wearing it.”

 

Cora placed her index finger against his lips “You’re not  _ other _ Asari, you’re you… You’re mine.”

 

She kissed him before he could come up with a witty remark, the kiss clearly highlighting that he was indeed hers.  

 

Kisses can cause us to evolve as people.  They serve as inspiration to become a better version of ourselves.  How many parents have sworn a silent oath to their newborn child as they kissed them upon the head promising to be there for them, to do right by them?  Newly wed couples seal their vows with a kiss, a final physical promise that from here on in they’ll move forward together in unison. 

 

Sara treasured the memory of that kiss, the feeling of love and hope.  The promise that it wouldn’t be just about exploring Andromeda, they would explore a future together as a team.  

 

Kisses can be anchors, keeping us grounded, mooring us to where we need to be.  No matter how great the storm life throws at us is. Regardless of how rough or deep the ocean of chaos, a kiss can help us find our bearings.

 

Suvi watched her wife hunched over the kitchen table, tapping away at her datapad.  Her vest top showed off the knots that were starting to form in her shoulders. Every so often she’d give a heavy sigh, delete what she’d written and start over again.  Sara was trying to figure out how to support Scott once he found out about Ellen and Harry. She knew he wouldn’t take it well. He idolised their father and since his death, Scott had put an idealised memory of the man on a pedestal.  While Sara didn’t like to think ill of the dead, least of all her own father, but there were certain home truths that couldn’t be ignored. For the most part Ellen had raised the twins by herself, there were countless special occasions the Alec missed, in some cases plain forgot about.  He wasn’t always respectful of the wishes of others, nor did he consult them about his plans for the future, their future. Sara tried to find diplomatic ways to explain to Scott that their mother hadn’t asked to be put into cryo and taken to Andromeda. That Ellen’s life was her own now and she could make her own choices about where she went from here.  Sara rubbed her temples and sighed loudly. Suvi placed her hand on Sara’s cheek, turning it so that the Pathfinder faced her. Suvi moved in for a kiss, gentle at first but building in intensity until the only thing that Sara could think about was what she could feel. Suvi’s lips pressed against hers, her warm breath against her cheek and a rogue strand of red hair tickling her forehead.  Suvi broke the kiss before she started something she couldn’t finish. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” said Sara sounding a little dreamy “but what was that for?”

 

Suvi smiled and kissed her on the cheek “Because I knew you needed it.”


	36. Prosecco Doble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lexi’s hen night and two crew mates are in the mood for dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really helps if you’ve seen the film Strictly Ballroom. Cheesy chips (or fries) is a huge thing here in Southern England, the theory being that it helps soak up the booze minimising your hangover. 
> 
> Apologies for the delay between fics, I’ve been busy.

Peebee turned to face Kate “How do I look?”

 

“Terrible!” lied Kate kissing the exposed skin of Peebee’s back “You should take it off immediately!”

 

“I can’t go to Lexi’s hen night in my underwear, she’d kill me!” Sighed Peebee.

 

Kate whispered in her ear “Who said anything about going to the party?”

 

The entire crew of the Tempest were going out for Lexi’s hen night with the exception of Ellis.  The former merc was having a laid back evening of beer, burritos and cooperative zombie shooting with Ash.  

 

“Carpe Cerevisi.” Grinned Ellis as they used their biotics to open the fridge door and pull out two cold beers.  The metal bottle caps popped off and were biotically fired in the direction of the recycling bin. 

 

“Seize the beer indeed.” Toasted Ash “Who needs bottle openers when you’ve got biotics?  So, how much chaos are my sister and your future wife going to cause this evening?”

 

Ellis chugged the cold beer “Actually, my money isn’t on those two.”

 

This was the first party the whole crew had been to since Suvi and Sara’s wedding.  Peebee ran into the restaurant apologising that she was late “I was practising my dance moves for later.”

 

Gil raised an eyebrow “Was it the horizontal tango?”

 

“Yes and I’ll have you know I make an excellent dance partner.” She grinned without missing a beat.

 

Suvi and Sara performed a synchronised eye roll.  The pair had the thankless and unenviable task of being the sober responsible adults for the evening.  Ellen Ryder found this particularly hilarious, a part of her was tempted to get a little drunk and cause havoc, however, she knew her daughter would never let her live it down.  

 

The music had Gil tapping his foot, the urge to dance was strong.  Sensing his need Vetra and Peebee led him to the dance floor with Lexi in tow.  Kallo and Suvi listened to Harry’s stories from med school and how it was that he’d met Lexi.  Jaal sat with Ellen asking her about what Sara and Scott were like as children. Ellen kindly left out all of the embarrassing stories and focused more on their adventurous sides.  Little stories about family trips that they went on and how the pair would always be having some kind of adventure. Sara realised how little of her childhood her father had actually been around for.  Picnics, camp outs, beach trips it had always been the three of them. 

 

Peebee headed to the bar thirsty from the dancing and desperate to see what Lexi was like on vodka.  Sadly Lexi was on sparkling white wine. It was undeniably dancing juice, but it wasn’t the doctor’s idiot fuel.  The maiden huffed and bought a magnum of the closest thing to Asari prosecco that could be found in Andromeda and headed back to the table.  

 

Lexi thanked Peebee as she filled up their glasses “I know you’re dying to see me on vodka, but thank you for letting me stick with this.  You’re a good friend Peebee. I was thinking,”

 

The doctor burst out laughing before she could finish her sentence.  Gil and Vetra were famed for taking off dance routines from old films and tonight was no exception.  Gil was sliding across the floor on his knees assisted by Sara’s biotics. Now she understood why Gil was in a Matador style jacket and Vetra was in a long red dress.  The DJ’s voice cut over the music “Performing the Paso Doble routine from the film Strictly Ballroom Mr Gil Brodie and Miss Vetra Nyx.”

 

Strictly Ballroom was one of Vetra’s favourite films.  Suvi had introduced her to it one evening when they had a movie night.  It seemed only right that she and her partner in dancing crime perform it in honour of Lexi’s impending nuptials.   

 

Ash smiled as he read the message that had pinged up on his omnitool.  Cora was sending him highlights of Lexi’s hen night along with a report on what his little sister was up to.  Peebee had done a lot of growing up since she’d joined the crew of the Tempest. While her sense of fun and adventure were still intact, there was a new found maturity and sense of purpose developing in her.  Ellis watched as Ash grinned again, the merc suspected that Cora had sent him a selfie. “You really like her don’t you.”

 

It was a statement not a question.  Ash shifted awkwardly “What gave me away?”     

 

“You mean asides that bloody great grin of yours?  Relax mate mine and Lexi’s lips are sealed. Who’d you think organized your dinner date at Engo’s?  Turns out my bride to be has a devious side. Look we’re happy for you.” 

 

Ash looked perplexed “No speech about being careful, no chat on how she’s new to this and I shouldn't get my hopes up?”

 

“Nah.” Ellis squeezed his shoulder “What’ll be will be, regardless I’ll be waiting with beer and videogames.” 

 

Ash was going to point out Ellis would also have a wife and possible a child or two at some point in the future, but was distracted by his omnitool with a video message from Cora saying “You’ve  _ got  _ to see this.”

 

The pair chuckled as they watched a recording of Gil and Vetra’s Paso Doble.  Just like in the movie, the DJ cut out the music so the pair would have to dance to the rhythm of their audiences clapping.  

 

One by one other people joined them on the floor.  Kallo danced with Suvi, while Jaal partnered up with Sara.  Drack didn’t dance, he was fast asleep being watched over by Prospero.  Lexi and Peebee let sleeping Krogans lie and hit the floor. Over the the music Lexi bellowed into Peebee’s ear “As I was trying to say earlier, you’re a good friend.  I was wondering if you’d be my chief bridesmaid?”

 

Peebee’s answer was a squeal of excitement, accompanied by tight hug.  There had been a time when the two Asari were ill at ease with each other, both had changed a lot since their early days in Andromeda.  They had both learnt to let people in, to trust and to love. The two had learnt to let each other in and seen the capacity for kindness that they possessed.  They had taken a chance and been rewarded with a genuine loving friendship. 

 

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ellen “Shall we?”

 

Ellen took his hand as she rose to her feet “I’d like that.”

 

The pair joined the others on the dance floor, Sara shot her mother a huge grin over Jaal’s shoulder.  Ellen smiled back before wrapping her arms around Harry. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d danced.  Ellen was seizing her second chance at life with both hands and Harry was a part of that. She closed her eyes as her head came to rest on his chest.  No one notice Scott walk into the bar, see his mother dancing with Harry and storm out, fists clenched and eyes blazing. 

 

One by one people started to make their way home.  Despite the recovery shot, Cora felt a little worse for ware.  Her body was still recovering from the spinal fracture she’d sustained.  Walking with an exoskeleton took it out of her. She yawned as she made her way outside into the crisp evening air.  It was cooler than she’d been expecting, the bare skin of her arms began to form goosebumps. She felt a jacket being draped over her shoulders, Ash’s jacket to be precise.  “Can I walk you home?”

 

Cora took his arm.  She wasn’t heading home, but to the dock where she’d catch a flight back to Eos.  Dock medics were doling out recovery shots to revellers before letting them board any of the crafts.  Ash expected Cora to head towards the queue for Eos, but instead headed towards the queue for the Nexus; his home. sensing his confusion, Cora explained “I’ve never seen Strictly Ballroom, but I’m guessing you’ve got it in that huge collection of rom coms of yours.”

 

“I do.  I’ve got some movie snack and plenty of coffee too.” he replied.

 

Back at the bar a sobered up Lexi and Peebee were the last to leave the club.  They strolled through Elaaden discussing the highlights of the evening. Peebee confessed that she still wanted to see what Lexi was like on vodka.  The doctor chuckled “Don’t worry Peebee, it’s the Pride celebrations soon, I think that’s the perfect excuse to drink some Vodka.”

 

“Aren’t you a bit of a liability on vodka Lex?” Ellis was stood on the porch armed with two bags of cheesy chips.

 

Cheesy chips were considered a traditional part of going out while Lexi had worked on Earth.  As the bars shut, the queues outside the fast food shops began to grow as the humans bolted down deep fried potato sticks slathered in cheese.  Lexi had developed a taste for it during her time there. Peebee took one of the bags of chips while Lexi took the other and kissed Ellis on the cheek “Yes, but by then I’ll be married to you and I’ll have my own personal marine to rescue me from any alcohol induced stupidity.”


	37. Stag Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ellis and the crew hit the cinema, Lexi deals with a hurting Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I would advise against recreating the prank Peebee and Ellis pull, flailing limbs can pack a whallop.

Ellis’s stag do was a laid back affair consisting of a sci-fi movie marathon and vast amounts of junk food.  Sara had commandeered the cinema on Elaaden just for the occasion under instruction from the B’Sayle siblings.  

 

Peebee has seen Aliens countless times, she knew where all the scary parts were.  So did Ellis. Gil wasn’t a big fan of horror films and he’d never seen Aliens explaining that  _ Priscilla Queen of the desert _ was more his thing.  He’d almost thrown up watching the chest burster sequence and was watching the film through the gaps in his fingers.  It was a perfect opportunity, one neither Ellis or Peebee planned to let go to waste. Gil was sat in the row in front of the two trouble makers, squirming awkwardly in his chair.  They waited for the perfect moment to strike. On the screen and alien uncoiled itself from the ceiling grabbing an unexpectant space marine and dragging him off to his grizzly fate.  At the exact same time off screen in the cinema Peebee and Ellis grabbed Gil, pulling him up to their tier of seats. Understandably Gil screamed, arms and legs flailing, catapulting popcorn everywhere.  

 

Drack laughed so hard Rycol sprayed out of his nose.  Kallo cackled at the sight, the pilot planned to never let Gil live it down.  The pilot regarded Vetra who, just like the xenomorph was tall, slim and flexible.  He wondered if he could persuade her to dress up and play a prank on Gil at some point.  

 

Sara wished that she could watch films and eat junk food with her crew, but instead, she was stood outside the cinema listening to her brother rant about their mother’s relationship with Harry “How can she do this to Dad?  To us? After everything he did for her! It makes me sick!”

 

While Sara could go toe to toe with pretty much anyone verbally, dealing with family was different.  Sara supported her mother’s new relationship and though that Ellen deserved a chance to build a new life for herself in Andromeda just as much as anyone else did.  The Pathfinder wracked her brain trying to find something to say other than  _ “Um.” _

 

“Scott, perhaps you’d like to come with me and talk about this?”  It was Lexi, Sara had messaged her to ask for support once she found out that Scott wanted to talk to her.

 

Scott eyed the doctor with suspicion, he knew that Lexi and Harry were close friends “Tell me something, why did you leave your family behind?”

 

Lexi’s voice was gentle but clear “I didn’t.  My parents were killed back on Omega. Two innocent people caught up in the crossfire.  They’ll never know that I came here, they’ll never meet Ellis or any of their grandchildren.  My parents were cheated out of their futures and seeing what mine held. You know what that feels like don’t you?  You’ve been cheated out of a future with your father and it hurts.” 

 

Scott attempted to push down the lump in his throat, to hold back the salted waves of tears.  It was futile. Lexi held him as he dissolved. She mouthed to Sara “Leave us. I’ve got this.”

 

Sara headed back into the cinema in time for the opening crawl of Star Wars.  She smiled knowing that the film always bought out the more playful side of the crew.  Right now she needed to laugh, Kallo did the best impressions of Palpatine she’d ever seen.  He was already putting on Ellis’s black hoodie in readiness for his amature dramatics. 

 

In an apartment not so far far away Lexi sat listening to Scott.  She made notes about things that she’d go back to and talk through with him, but for now, he needed to get everything he’d been holding in out.  Scott had idolised Alec Ryder and in his eyes the man could do no wrong. When his was done talking Lexi began “You see your father as a hero.”

 

“He is, he saved Mom and Sara.” he replied.

 

Lexi decided to clarify a few points “Alec put Ellen in cryo in the hopes that one day they might be able to reverse her illness, but did your father ask her if it was what she wanted?  She said her goodbyes genuinely believing that it was the last time she’d see you all.” 

 

Scott though back to that day, how he and his sister had sat and cried together, united in their grief.  Both had been oblivious to the truth. Scott huffed “Look Dad’s methods weren’t the best, I’ll give you that.  But Mom could at least be grateful.”

 

Lexi nodded “She is.  What better way is there to show gratitude for having your life saved than to live it  **fully** .” 

 

It was true, since being revived, Ellen had played an active role in the lives of both of her children and was involved in several research projects.  She was moving on, it was Scott hadn’t. When he thought his mother had died, Scott looked to his father as to how to conduct himself. Alec didn’t cry.  He remained strong, focused. Scott had tried to do the same. Alec’s death had hit Scott hard, trapped within his own mind it was agonising. Once more he tried to be like his father, to focus on the mission; to get better and join up with his sister.  The Archon had put pay to that idea, it had taken Scott weeks to get over the physical damage that had been done to him. While his body healed, the emotional hurt hadden. Tears fell from his eyes “Why can’t I be strong like him Lexi? Why does it hurt me so much?”              

 

Lexi frowned “To clarify we’re talking about the man who secretly put his wife in cryo so he didn’t have to grieve for her.” 

 

Lexi toyed with adding  _ “Then he hand over the role of Pathfinder, all the responsibilities that came with it and the fate of the Initiative to your sister so he didn’t have to lose her either.”  _

 

The doctor realised that wasn’t fair.  It was normal for parents to protect their offspring, just about every species did it.  It was genetically and socially hardwired into them. “Your father was able to appear strong because he knew that your mother was still alive.  Your hurt and grief was as it is now very real. It’s normal to feel angry and hurt Scott, it’s a part of the healing process. Ellen grieved for your father and the life she’d hoped to have with him when she believed she was dying.  It’s not that she didn’t love him, just that she had a chance to say goodbye and you didn’t. In time things get a little easier, but there will always be times when it hurts.”

 

Scott looked up “Does it still hurt for you?”

 

Lexi swallowed hard “Sometimes.  It’s difficult at the moment because of the wedding.  I wish they could be here for it. Mum would’ve loved my dress, she’d have been the first one to start dancing at the reception.  My Dad would have embarrassed me by telling everyone about how he used to have to give me shuttlecraft rides on his shoulders to put me to bed every night.”

 

“Lexi I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” said Scott genuinely.

 

Lexi squeezed his hand “It’s okay.  They can’t be here, but there are other people in my life who love me and they’ll all be there for me.  I’ve got Peebee telling me my dress beautiful, Gil and Vetra will do some crazy dance routine, Harry telling everyone embarrassing stories from my medical career and best of all, there’ll be Ellis.”

 

The marine’s jaw dropped as they held what to all intents and purposes looked like a lightsaber handle that Kate Harlow had crafted “Peebee, please tell me this is what I think it is?”

 

The maiden was gleefully handing them out to the rest of the biotics in the cinema; Sara, Cora, Ash and herself.  “It is. Just focus your biotics into the crystal in the handle and ta da!”

 

A beam of golden light emerged from the handle, just like a lightsaber.  “Careful, it won’t cut anything, but it’ll discharge your biotic energy into whatever it comes into contact with.”   

 

“I have the power!” Ash chuckled holding the handle above his head, like his sister, his biotic energy produced a golden glow.

 

Cora’s was a soft violet, Sara’s was neon green and Ellis’s a cerulean blue.  Kallo’s wide, dark, wonder filled eye’s reflected all of the colours. He looked hopefully at his biotic crewmates “Can we go outside and watch you have a lightsaber fight?”

 

Ellis answered in their best Darth Vader voice “Lead the way master.”

 

Kallo headed outside humming the Imperial March, one by one the crew fell instep and began to hum the tune.  Vetra and Gil decided they were Han and Chewie, Jaal was C3 PO, Prospero was Boba Fett and Suvi was Poe Dameron.  

 

“Hey Drack,” Ellis called over their shoulder “who are you gonna be?”

 

With a massive grin he replied “Yoda I am.  Squished you will be.”

 


	38. 0-90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a very special day for two of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry getting chapters out has been a bit hit and miss lately. For those of you still reading this, thank you for your continued support.

_ “Late night?” asked the junior florist. _

 

_ “More like a very early morning.” yawned Ellis “I’m here to pick up my order, the names T’Perro.” _

 

_ The florist retrieved the order, an elaborate anniversary bouquet.  It featured roses from the Harper Estate that had been ordered in especially from Eos.  The young Asari woman guessed this must be a significant anniversary. _

 

The Tempest was spotless, even Peebee’s quarters were tidy.  Lexi was in her room getting dressed along with Peebee, Cora and Vetra.  It took every ounce of self restraint for Peebee not to raid the kitchen where Drack was adding the finishing touches to the food.  It all smelt incredible. 

 

Meowgi and Rabbit sat outside the kitchen looking at Drack with huge, hopeful eyes.  The Krogan glared at the furry pair “No! Get your own people to feed you.”

 

Drack didn’t really get the point of pets that weren’t something you could ride into battle.  He’d have understood if Suvi and Sara's Dog was a good guard, but if anyone approached the Pathfinder’s quarters, Rabbit just rolled onto his back for belly rubs.  While Meowgi was a hunter, he was an agent of stealth which didn’t really fit with Drack’s approach to battle tactics. Rabbit whimpered pitifully and Meowgi let out a sorrowful mew.  Drack huffed “It’s not going to work.” 

 

The pair protested until Drack relented and gave them some smoked salmon “Fine just don’t go telling everyone about this.”

 

The cargo bay was cleared out ready for the ceremony and reception.  Gil and Prospero had hung bunting from the railings. Cora had picked a selection of her latest hybrid roses, the colouration of the petals gave the impression of a marbled effect of various hues of blue.  She called them  _ Halflight in Heleus. _  She added Oujang fern to it, avoiding Kebit ferns at all costs, lest Kallo start nibbling at the flower arrangements.  

 

Jaal, Suvi and Kallo greeted new arrivals to the ship,though there were only a few guests outside of the crew.  Harry and Ellen arrived together, he took his leave to go and see Lexi, while Ellen caught up with her family. Ellis stood in what had once been their room until they’d moved into Lexi’s quarters. They wore navy blue formal attire, it was the Marine corps equivalent of dress whites.  The marine tied back their unruly curls, took a deep breath and stepped out on to the bridge. 

 

“Looking good Sargent.  Are you ready for this?” Asked Sara.

 

“Let’s do this Captain.” Grinned Ellis.

 

The two walked off in the direction of the cargo bay where the last of the guests had arrived.  Bau, Krand, Scott and Admiral Sadek were there from the N7 program. Peebee’s brother Ash and her girlfriend Kate were in attendance too.  Kate’s Company Harlow Industries was the official armour and weapons supplier to the N7 project. She’d just announced she was launching a biomedical division of the company headed up by some of the medics from the Keler.  Ash knew Lexi from what felt like another life, long ago back in the Milky Way. He’d struck up a friendship with Ellis since he’d started mentoring them on advanced biotic techniques. 

 

Drack had locked up the kitchen to keep the food safe from peckish pets and a pilfering Peebee.  His armour was gleaming, as he seldom listened to Lexi’s medical advice, he figured the least he could do was make an effort for her big day.  The doctor had once had quite the crush on him but he hadn’t felt the same way. Drack didn’t really get romantic love or intimacy, but excelled at caring for his friends and family.  Kesh, the crew of the Tempest and several little Krogans agreed there was nothing quite like a Drack hug. 

 

_ Ellis was on autopilot as they walked through the hospital, they were almost at Lexi’s office when their brain kicked in and they did a sharp about turn, cussed under their breath and headed off in the direction of one of the wards. _

 

Harry regarded his friend.  How far they’d come since they’d first woken up on the Hyperion together, yet painfully alone.  He’d spent years watching Lexi self sabotage her chances at love, he feared that no one would ever break through the walls that Lexi had put up since the death of her parents.  If no one got too close, if things didn’t get too serious then she didn’t run the risk of getting hurt. Harry knew the heart shattering hurt of grief all too well, but felt a broken heart was better than one never fulfilled its potential and capacity for love.  It had taken decades and a half dead, half naked mercenary being dragged into the med bay for Lexi to finally start to figure that out. With pride and joy Harry had watched those walls finally come down. As he looked at her now he could see the same smile and sparkle that he’d seen in his own eyes as he’d prepared for his wedding.  Lexi hugged him tightly “Thanks for helping me get here and for never giving up on me. Go on, you can say it, you’ve earned it.”

 

With a huge smile Harry said “I told you so.”

 

With that he offered her his arm and lead her off to Ellis.  Peebee, Cora and Vetra fell instep behind them. The Sergeant stood at the makeshift altar in the cargo bay looking over their shoulder, jaw dropped in awe.  Lexi looked perfect.

 

The doctor spotted that Peebee had set up a small table which had a picture of Lexi with her parents and another picture of a very young Ellis with their siblings 51.771 and 51.772.  She’d placed four white roses on the table, according to Cora while they were associated with weddings and new beginnings, they were also a sign of remembrance. Peebee whispered to her “You look beautiful and I know if they could be here, they’d tell you the same.  They’d tell you that they’re so proud of you and that they love you very much.”

 

Peebee swallowed the lump in her throat “Just like all of us.”

 

Lexi squeezed Peebee’s hand and swallowed hard “Sometimes you drive me crazy, but I love you and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

The heartfelt exchange reduced Gil and to a blubbering mess.  Prospero knew what Gil was like at these events and had come prepared with tissues which he handed to the sobbing engineer saying “There, there.” 

 

_ The ward receptionist waited for Ellis to stop yawning before asking “Can I help you?” _

 

_ “Yes please, I’m Lexi T’Perro’s…” Ellis’s words were cut off by another yawn. _

 

_ “Head on through,” the receptionist gestured to the door “I’ll get you a coffee.” _

 

The couple were stood in front of Sarah.  Lexi flanked by Harry and Peebee while Ellis had Ash and Suvi.  Each of the B’Sayle siblings had been entrusted with a ring. They were simple platinum bands each etched with an ancient Angaran rune chosen by Jaal, Lexi’s meant and healer and Ellis’s represented defender.  He felt them apt for the doctor and the soldier. 

 

It was a short and simple ceremony.  Sara wished her and Suvi’s wedding could’ve been this low key, but as the Pathfinder it would never have been allowed.  About half way through the vows, Drack’s gravelly voice asked “Hey Prospero, can you pass some of those tissues my way? Cora’s roses are setting off my allergies again.”

 

Afterwards everyone sat down to eat and talk.  Peebee launched herself at the canapés as Harry prepared to give a speech on Lexi.  She had expected it to be a potted history of embarrassing moments throughout her medical career.  

 

“In English we only have one word for love, yet we can experience it in so many ways.  Each variant of love has the ability to enrich our lives, to help us grow and thrive both as individuals and as part of something bigger.  As doctors we’re privileged enough to see love in all its guises and bear witness to the qualities it bestows on people. Generosity, compassion, empathy, mercy, selflessness, integrity, honesty, acceptance and peace are all qualities born of love.  They better both our lives and those of the people around us, be they friends, family, colleagues or complete strangers. 

 

Certain loves are both evolutionary and revolutionary.  It it helps us mature and elevates us to a higher level of understanding, while challenging us to be brave, to take chances, to strive for what we hold dear.  Lexi you have finally found that love. It gave you the courage to let down the walls that held back the best of you. We have a happier, wiser Lexi who has chosen to share her life and her last name with Ellis.  I believe I speak for everyone here when I say I wish the pair of you a future in which you and the love you have found keeps being a source of evolution and revolution in your lives. To Lexi, to Ellis and to love.”

 

_ Ellis walked into the room where Lexi was sat “Happy Anniversary Lex.” _

 

_ The doctor held them tightly “You remembered.  Sorry, I thought you might have forgotten given everything that’s been happening.” _

 

_ “I’ve remembered the last 89 of them, how could I possibly forget this one?  Especially because of everything that’s been happening.” Ellis pulled a small box out of their pocket and popped it open to reveal a ring. _

 

_ It was a plain platinum ring with the word “Embrace” engraved in traditional Asari on it.  Lexi was stunned “It’s beautiful. Sorry I haven’t gotten around to getting you anything.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry, you’ve been kinda busy.  It’s called an eternity ring,” they explained “It's to celebrate a special event in a marriage.  You’ve managed two of those today. Putting up with me for ninety years and of course…”. Ellis walked up to the crib next to Lexi’s bed and gently stroked the crest of their sleeping newborn daughter “this little one.  Did you settle on a name yet?” _

__

_ Lexi smiled ”Yes.  Kara, it means beloved one.  I think it’s quite apt.” _   
  


_ Ellis nodded “I think it’s perfect.” _


End file.
